Living a New
by desuta
Summary: Nine are sent from the heavens while nine contain the nine from hell what will be the fate of the world when these two different forces join together to fight the one's that threaten to destroy this world they live in? Discontinued.
1. Prologue

Normal speech

_Thoughts/ others_

**Demon/ Large Summons/ Certain beings speech**

_**Demon/Large Summons/Certain beings thoughts**_

Spirits/others speech

_Spirits/others thoughts_

**Not sure of yet speech**

_**Still not sure of thoughts**_

Hey there readers and Naruto fans Desuta here and this is my first story so enjoy. And to Neokenshin-sama I thank you for the whole idea of people from another world traveling to Naruto's and the whole higher power thing from your story A New Life in a New Land that was one of the biggest inspirations I have had to start writing Naruto fanfictions.

Living a New: Prologue

Deep within the mountains in an unknown area lay a temple mostly in ruins with the rest oddly unscathed. Inside the ruined temple stood three teens around a dying man.

"You three my life is near a end and there is something I must do so if you will come closer" asked the dying man. The three obeyed his request and moved closer when the man sat up.

"Master you mustn't your body" said a feminine voice.

"Master you must lay down it's too dangerous at this point" said a cold but caring voice.

"BOTH OF YOU QUIET" shouted a serious voice effectively shutting up the other two.

"Thank you Tatsu (Dragon)" said the man before moving at a speed that was unseen to them tapping each teen in the head surprising the three. "Memory restoration" whispered the man holding one hand in a seal like motion before laying down exhausted.

The three teens looked at each other before turning their attention back to their _master_.

"Good I see that you three remember everything I have a few last things to say. First off once I die this temple and everything in it will end up in another dimension. Second there are six others like you and nine that are your opposites that need help. Now the last part you all must follow your hears for what you do will determine the destiny of the new world farewell my students" said the man before he closed his eyes for the last time.

The temple then began to glow before fading into nothingness leaving nothing behind showing it was ever there.

The three teens found themselves in a forest opening.

"Great now what should we do" asked Tatsu.

"Don't know maybe we should look around for the temple" suggested the female.

"I'd have to say look for some civilization" said the last teen of the group before he suddenly grabbed his sides in pain with the other two doing the same soon after.

The three teen's bodies were glowing with seal like marks beginning to appear on each of them with a different colored aura around before the auras began to turn blue.

Meanwhile

"HOLD OFF THE DEMON TILL THE HOKAGE GETS HERE" shouted some random jounin as they attacked the legendary Kyubi no Youko only to be killed from the sheer pressure that the demons chakra gave off.

"Sarutobi you are no longer the Hokage so give me my son he is the only one that can do this after all he is a Namikaze and Uzumaki is he not" said the Yondaime to his predecessor. "Kakashi protect Naruto with your life and try your best to give him the life he truly needs after tonight" spoke Minato before grabbing Naruto and using his prized Hiraishin no Jutsu.

"**RARGH"** cried the great Kyubi as a red headed female sliced through from it's right eye to the left ear.

"ATTACK" shouted another jounin as he and other started to go through seals before stopping on the tiger and taking in a deep breath.

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu on the Queen of the Kitsune herself master of nine of the ten known elements will not do much" muttered a shadow watching from the distance before disappearing leaving no trace of ever being there just as the fire dragons hit the great kitsune.

"THE DEMON IS WEAKENED ATTACK WITH OUR BEST" shouted yet another stupid jounin. (Honestly it's impossible for someone to kill a demon that strong don't they ever get it um sorry bout that back to the story)

Five jounins jumped forward preparing seals as they landed. "Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu" called one jounin. "Wind Release: Wind Dragon Jutsu" "Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Jutsu" "Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu" "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" called the rest of the jounins as their attacks merged. "Divine Dragon Jutsu" said the five in synch as the now merged dragon slammed into the Kyubi causing to roar in pain and rage before it sent a blast of chakra at the five obliterating them.

"SUMMONING JUTSU" was heard across the battlefield causing the Kyubi and the ninjas there to turn their attention to the source finding a blond man holding what looked like something wrapped in a towel on top of the boss toad Gamabunta.

"ALL NINJA RETREAT BACK TO THE VILLAGE THAT IS AN ORDER" shouted Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage. _"Kushina I should have known this is where you went" _thought Minato seeing a familiar sword stuck on the great kitsune's ear.

"_**This is odd Kyubi is usual calm and quite nice what is going on here save a few pranks here and there"**_ thought Gamabunta as he studied his surroundings.

"Bunta hold down Kyubi for a while I'm going to need sometime for _that_ jutsu" spoke Minato sadly before placing Naruto down pulling out a brush and chakra infused ink.

Gamabunta only nodded to the young Kage before shooting balls of pressured water at the bijuu while hopping around to avoid getting hit.

"_I'm sorry my son"_ thought Minato as he finished painting the seals onto his newborn son. "Shiki Fujin(Reaper Death Seal)" whispered the young blond as finishing a series of complicated seals covering the area in a golden light. _"I have to grab Kushina's sword"_ thought Minato grabbing the sword using the Hiraishin no Jutsu before using it for the last time to appear in the Hokage's office placing Naruto into a crib as he placed a few things into the Hokage safe placing blood seals onto them. _"Good bye my son I will always love you" _thought Minato as he looked at his son for the last time before the Shinigami took his soul causing his corpse to fall to the ground.

"That's finally over but what just happened" spoke the female. She looked at the two boys only to find them staring at her. Her eye began to twitch before shouting "STOP STARING!"

"But" SMACK stuttered the boy before he was slapped since he was still staring.

They heard laughing in the back ground before turning around shouting at the same time "SHUT UP TATSU" before both landed a punch to his face sending him flying into a tree.

"Himawari (Sunflower) by the way you might want to look at a mirror you look completely different" muttered the first boy.

"Ok I will just get me a mirror or something similar" said Himawari with a board expression. (Makes me wonder if I accidently made her bipolar... second thought I better watch what I type)

"There's a lake over there" said the first boy pointing towards a lake that was behind the girl while using his other hand to cover up the hand print on his face.

"Arigato Kisei (essentially means Death)" said Himawari cheerfully before walking towards the lake. (Ok I did make her bipolar I better fix that)

Himawari walked up to the lake and looked at her reflection only to gasp. She no longer had the long black hair she once did since it was now a short green not that she minded anyway. Her eyes were the most surprising each one holding a five pointed dimly glowing star. She turned to Kisei and Tatsu but they just shrugged as they had already noticed their changes.

Tatsu for one whom once had wild blond hair now had a still messy white. His eyes are had three fang like indents sprouting from the pupil out towards the edges of the iris.

When she looked closely at Kisei his hair went from a dirt brown to deep ocean blue that covered his left eye (Like Moses from Blood+ but over the left eye instead). He moved the hair to show his eyes both nearly a hundred percent black with a small glowing pupil in the center glowing a heavenly white.

"Yes we have already noticed the changes since we have been up a little before you have" said Kisei in a monotone voice. "Either way we'll find someone to help us with this since we still have not recovered our full memories yet though we have to find the other fifty one from the temple, the other six, and the nine that need's our help" he finished before he walked away to a direction where he thought he felt someone.

"Come on Himawari let's go" said Tatsu quickly as he followed Kisei.

Himawari jumped from where she sat and began to run after the two boys.

When they came out of the forest they found themselves on top of a small mountain only to see a half destroyed village with the outer area's on fire or in ruins.

"What happened here" stuttered Tatsu seeing the destruction.

"Our opposite that's what" said Kisei causing the other two to turn around to find him staring at all the destroyed area's.

"What do you mean our opposite you don't thing we found one of the nine already do you" questioned Himawari who also began to look closer at the destruction.

"These eyes can see some sort of energy residue and the energy is red demonic and fox like for some reason that strikes me as this is the energy of the one we must help or at least the one who contains it" said Kisei with no visible emotion in his tone or on his face while giving a quick motion towards the eyes. "It also seems that the two strongest energies are gone so let us check the third (ironic ain't it?)" suggested Kisei before sprinting in the direction of the strongest signature with his two friends in tow.

Desuta: Zzzzzz. Himawari: Tapping foot on ground. Desuta:zzzzzz. Himawari: WAKE UP YOU LAZY WRITER! Desuta: huh what? Himawari: Give the final words of the day before I end up killing you. Desuta: Okay okay cool down. So how do you all like it? Was it good? Bad? Well either way comments are appreciated. Flames don't care much I've heard worst from other students in my school about many things. Sorry for cutting it at this point I can't make the beginning too long now can I eh. Well if you liked this chapter I should get the next up within a span of one-six days depending on how much homework I get. I'll try to explain how my Oc's look later on for now I haven't thought it all out. Well have fun reading fanfics see ya.


	2. The Paths We Choose

Yawn hey there readers Desuta here yawn sorry little tired almost collapsed from overworking myself in Weight training (another type of P.E. class for those of ya that don't know) from running too much and slight dehydration. Well time to get back to the story so have fun. YAWN my bad sorry bout that.

Chapter One: The Path's we Choose

"I sense a huge amount of energy coming from that tower" said Kisei silently staring at a four story (is that how tall it is?) tall cylinder shaped tower.

"Let's go then" said Tatsu impatiently as he walked towards the towers front doors.

"He's still a baka by the way Kisei how long do you think it will take till we recover all our memories and powers if there is any" spoke Himawari slightly curious on the situation.

"Don't know maybe one more day maybe twelve years anything within that span I guess" replied Kisei slightly annoyed by Tatsu. "Well we better follow him since we don't know much about this place just use the inner sight we learned while training under our last _master_ to see since we don't know what kind of panic might happen should someone see our eyes as they are" he finished walking into the tower both eyes closed.

"_Ok I guess, I only can do that_" thought Himawari silently doing as told following Kisei a little bit behind him from not paying attention.

"_Dang Kisei and Himawari are taking long I hear a bunch of yelling but I am not going in there alone I may be crazy but that is pure suicide" _thought Tatsu while tapping his foot waiting for his two friends.

"So Tatsu I see you found the room" whispered Kisei looking at the door before he nodded to Himawari. She just nodded in reply before pulling out a glove out of her right jacket pocket placing it on her right hand clenching it into a fist and hit the door causing it to shatter into splinters shocking those within the room.

"_Tsunade"_ thought the people in the room before they saw a teenage girl with short green hair with an outstretched fist where the door once was. _"Who is that girl? Tsunade's child?" _thought the people inside the room.

"Ok will someone tell me who is the current strongest person in this village is we need to talk to him in _private_" spoke the blue haired teen with his left eye covered by his hair putting a huge hint on the private.

"I am the current leader here since my successor has just sacrificed his life for our village" spoke a old, kind looking man in white and red robes with a matching... hat. (sorry I just dislike how the hat looks)

"That's why we should kill the demon while it's at it's weakest" shouted one of the stupid civilian members of the council. The member then found himself with three very pissed teens each holding a dagger to his family jewels causing him to break out in a cold sweat.

"Excuse me sir but no one asked you" said the girl sweetly with her eyes still closed causing the man to break out in a complete panic making him scream before passing out.

"_Fool" _thought the three teens as they watched the man pass out.

"_Such strong killing intent" _thought the shinobi on the council.

The civilians just passed out after a bit.

"Now that he's out now can we get down to business uh" Kisei began before he realized he didn't know what to call the man.

"Hokage-sama or whatever you prefer now follow me into my office" said the kind old man.

"Sure" came the slightly cheery reply from the teenagers.

"_Those teens are scary" _thought the remaining members of the council as they watched their Hokage walk away with these three teens whom they presumed were blind since their eyes never opened once.

"So so may I ask your names and the reason why you are here" questioned the Hokage while holding a baby wrapped in a blanket in his right arm.

The teen with the blue hair stepped forward before opening his eyes revealing a small white dot in a black sea. "Hello there Hokage-sama my name is Kisei Kishi (Death Knight) and may you tell us what is with our eyes we just woke up in the middle of a forest on top of that monument over there and have no memory other than our names and that the three of us are friends" said Kisei in a monotone voice.

"I'm Himawari Niwa (Sunflower Garden?) same predicament as Kisei here" said the girl normally as she opened her eyes revealing two dimly lit stars in both eyes.

"I am Tatsu Kasai (Dragon Fire I guess) same as my two friends here" said Tatsu cheerfully wrapping his arms around his two friends opening his eyes showing three fang like indents attached to the center of his eyes (the point of the fang touching the pupil of course otherwise that look a little weird a little like a three sided shuriken) before Himawari ad Kisei punched him to get him off.

"Annoying lizard" muttered the two before turning back to the Hokage. "Sorry about that Hokage-sama" the two said in union causing them to look at each other and blush a bit.

"By the way Hokage-sama why is there a baby in your arms and giving off a very unusual energy signature" asked Kisei slight a slight hint of curiosity in his voice.

The Hokage let out a sigh before placing Naruto into a basket next to him. "First of what has happened to your eyes is what we call a dojutsu or better known as eye techniques. Second the energy you talk about is called chakra which is a combination of physical and spiritual energy. Third you are currently in Konoha also known as the village hidden in the leaves one of the five great shinobi villages. As for that last question well you see little Naruto here has the strongest of the Bijuu sealed inside of him" he finished with a soft sigh followed with a small puff of smoke from his pipe.

"I see so you mean he has the Kyubi no Youko leader of the kitsune clan and leader of the bijuu as well" stated Himawari with Tatsu nodding in the background before getting backhanded in the face by Kisei. Sandaime Sarutobi on the other hand dropped his pipe causing the contents to spill over some documents before they burned which he put out after they had turned to ash.

"_Oh well that was just some forms from a civilian complaining about the damaiyo's wife's cat again" _thought Sarutobi as he looked at the ash that was the last paper he had to sign.

"So will you explain to me how you know of the Kyubi as well as the other bijuu" asked Sarutobi with interest visible on his face.

"Well we sort of don't know how we know it we just do" replied Himawari rubbing the back of her head in a tomboyish fashion.

"Well since I'm guessing you would want to hide your dojutsu's I would suggest that you try to feel the chakra gathered there and shut it off" suggested the Sandaime to the teens.

Kisei turned his off with no problem along with Tatsu. The Sandaime then noticed that one of the points on the star shaped eyes on Himawari was glowing brighter than the others.

"Himawari before you turn off your dojutsu look in this mirror" said the Sandaime pulling out a mirror from his robe.

Himawari looked at the mirror and noticed that in her left eye the top point of the star was glowing slightly brighter than the rest. "Thank you Hokage-sama I will look into this later" said Himawari respectfully before handing the mirror back to the Hokage.

"By the way young ones what are you going to call your respective dojutsu's" asked the Hokage kindly getting three confused looks from the teens.

"We're not sure Hokage-sama but we'll think of something sooner or later" replied Kisei before looking at the baby in the basket. "I would suggest placing some sort of seal that would alert you if this child here is in danger at least until he can protect himself but now we must leave we will get back to you on more issue's later tomorrow" Kisei said in a cold but respectful tone.

The three teenagers walked towards the doors before Tatsu spoke up "By the way Hokage-sama there's a rat listening to us wearing a neko mask" and with that they left.

"Anbu capture that spy" ordered the Hokage as three Anbu jumped from the shadows outside the room started to give chase to this spying Anbu. _"The only Anbu in this village with a cat mask is Tenzo and he's on a mission to Kiri so it's most likely a spy from Kumo since they have a neko clan or Danzo-teme's ROOT division" _thought Sarutobi as he placed a seal on the basket hiding it from the eye's of the council before placing a second seal that hid chakra.

The clan heads on the council were talking among themselves. While they joked about the annoying civilians that were on the council whom were currently unconscious from the killer intent released by the three children that had demanded to see the Hokage not taking no for an answer.

The Hokage choose that very moment to walk in. He looked around saw the civilians still unconscious and shrugged. "So all those in favor of protecting Naruto Uzumaki" asked the Hokage getting some raised eyebrows from the clan heads before they understood.

"I Choza Akamichi place Naruto Uzumaki under the Akamichi clan's protection" said Choza who just finished a bag of chips.

"I Shibi Aburame also place Naruto Uzumaki under my clan the Aburame's protection" said Shibi in his monotone voice.

"I Sakuya Haruno place Naruto Uzumaki under the Haruno clan's protection also" said the bubblegum pink haired women in a red battle kimono.

"Uzumaki-san has the protection of the Hyuga clan as well" said Hiashi Hyuga before he went back to sipping some tea.

"Kitsune-chan has the Inuzuka's to protect him as well" stated one Tsume Inuzuka.

"Kid has the Nara's protection as well" said Shikaku Nara before falling back asleep.

"Uchiha will not protect that boy" coldly said Fugaku Uchiha getting glares from the other clan heads.

"Well the Yamanaka's place him under our protection" said Inochi Yamanaka.

They heard running in the halls as one of the last clan heads got there.

"Sorry we're late but if it's about the Uzumaki boy he has the Garyuu (dragon fangs) clan's protection" said an exhausted black haired man with some armor on his arms and legs.

"He will also have the protection from the Kaimei (darkness) clan as well" said a figure from the shadows before the presence disappeared.

"They still scare me a bit" mumbled the Garyuu clan head.

"He has the Moudoku (deadly poison) clan's protection as well" was seen on the wall before the wall dissolved where the writing was.

"Amazing we got those three clan's to help" whispered a surprised Sarutobi getting nods from the other clan heads (minus Fugaku).

They were caught up by the writing on the wall they didn't notice the Garyuu clan head had left.

"Well it seems that Naruto has the protection of all the clan's within Konoha minus the Uchiha's so Naruto will not be attacked under no circumstances by civilian and shinobi alike agreed" spoke Sarutobi in a kind but dangerous tone. He got nods of approval from the clan heads except Fugaku who just scowled.

Desuta: Zzz. Himawari: WHAT DID I TELL YOU LAST TIME YOU NO GOOD LAZY WRITER! Desuta: (Falls out of chair from shock) Ok ok I'll get to it. Well that was the first chapter my readers. Sorry I don't really have anything else to say today so.

Have a great day readers cya .


	3. Memories and Spirits?

Okay one thing to say sorry for the somewhat late update I think my computer hates me I had no connection for the past few days.

Chapter Two: Memories and Spirits?

The three teens were walking back up the path to the monument so they could sleep near the lake they had found. They each climbed a tree to get some rest. They were about a foot off the ground when they each fell on their backs holding their heads screaming in pain.

After the pain died down they looked at each other with shocked looks but said nothing instead they focused some chakra to their feet and walked up the tree's onto some branches to rest for the night.

When they woke up the next morning Kisei asked "So I take it you guys remember quite a bit after what happened last night?" He got two nods saying yes. "I had wondered what our last master had meant when he said our opposites but now I understand" he sighed before concentrating chakra to his back. "We are members of the Tenshi-shinobi(Angel Ninja) guardians for Kami herself sent here to prevent the world from being destroyed" he finished in his monotone voice with two black angel wings made of chakra sprung from his back. "The Tenshi-shinobi of Ankoku(darkness) Kisei Kishi" he finished pulling his wings back into himself.

Himawari gathered chakra into her back causing ice blue angel wings to sprout. "Tenshi-shinobi of Aisu(Ice) Himawari Niwa" she said before absorbing her wings as well.

Tatsu gathered chakra into his back before red angel wings sprouted. "Tenshi-shinobi of Hinote(Fire) Tatsu Kasai" he did the same as his friends.

"This means that Kyubi-san is either the bijuu of light or dark but I'd say there is a better chance of her being the bijuu of light. Though some things still puzzle me but we will most likely remember it in good time" Kisei finished.

"So what other things do you remember Kisei" asked Himawari curiously.

"I remembered how to control the darkness itself in any form it has. Also complete darkness manipulation and last would be maybe a third of the darkness jutsu that I might know" he replied in his same uncaring voice.

"Tatsu you" she asked Tatsu while thinking. _"We'll break you out of that cold monotone voice of yours Kisei and when we do (giggles pervertedly in her mind I'm going to regret typing this later)" _she noticed Tatsu had spaced so she punched him waking him back up.

"Uh what happened it feels as if I got hit by a super powered punch" Tatsu muttered as he tried to stand up. He noticed Himawari looking very scary before realizing what happened. "Sorry bout that I heard what you said but my mind just blanked" he apologized quickly.

"Fine you're off the hook _this _time" huffed Himawari stressing the _this_ dangerously.

"All I know how to work complete fire manipulation but I know that I am far from mastering it in our current states. I can control different types of fires but the stronger it is the harder it will be to control. As for fire Jutsu's out of all of them out there I think I may know maybe five percent" Tatsu said very seriously getting two shocked looks from Kisei and Himawari. "Uh guys what's wrong" he asked beginning to get creeped out.

"You for once sounded smart" gasped Himawari.

"I'll take that as a compliment I guess" sighed Tatsu.

"Himawari it's your turn" monotonously said Kisei.

"Fine I can use Ice in environments like Sunagakure and any other environment that people of the Hyoton clan would have problems with. I can use Ice and snow manipulation. From the list of Ice Jutsu's I'd say I know at least twelve percent" she finished with a pout.

"Until at least we know what kind of stuff we can do but any actual memories of anything else" said Kisei in his usual tone.

"I can remember that in every elemental village there is some sort of dragon clan. Konoha has the strongest of them the Garyuu clan. Kiri has the Kouryou (Rain Dragon) clan but they have gone into deep hiding. Suna has the Hiryuu (Flying Dragon) clan. Iwa the Waivuxaan (Wyvern) clan. As for Kumo the Kirinketsu (Dragon's blood) clan" Tatsu finished showing that he didn't remember anything more.

"The Hyoton clan has been reduced to around ten members within Kiri each hiding themselves extremely well. As for the Yukigakure(Village Hidden in the Snow) they have been thriving but don't leave the village much. There have been rumors of a Aisugakure(Village Hidden in the Ice) but if there is they have decided not to reveal themselves." Reported Himawari trying to use her sense's to feel for people with an mizu and kaze affinity that could use Hyoton or Yukiton jutsu's.

"I will tell you all that I can feel after this one question do either of you remember what's masters eyes looked like the instant before he moved to hit us" questioned Kisei. Himawari and Tatsu looked at each other before both nodded no. "Rinnegan" whispered Kisei causing his friends to gasp in shock. "He was a sage and those who possess the Rinnegan has the ability to create jutsu including one that allows one to live for a very long time" he finished before he closed his eyes.

After a few minutes of waiting Kisei slowly opened his eyes.

"Ankokugakure(Village Hidden in the Darkness) has strength that rivals any of the five main villages. They also choose to keep themselves isolated on an island covered by an S-rank genjutsu. So far not one ninja has left the village so to not reveal themselves to the world just yet" explained Kisei before walking away to control his chakra.

"By the way we _will_ leave this village for three years. We must train ourselves back to the point where we had full mastery of our abilities. We must also establish an effective spy network to keep tabs on the shinobi villages. As for the last part we will also locate our six comrades and search for the remaining eight like Naruto-san. After we are sure that he is alright we will leave the village for another nine years." Kisei said coldly as he walked away getting two nods of approval from his friends showing they understood.

"_Six Tenshi-shinobi left and eight jinchuriki whom of each control a different element other than kyubi and Gobi since both of them have mastered the five main elements though Kyubi was the only one who was able to pull off fusions. The other seven bijuu will have control over a different element. As for the temple the only thing I truly wonder is where did it go. THE TEMPLE the forbidden section that sage never let us read it has to have some sort of information in it that means we just have to find it within our twelve years of traveling." _Mused Kisei to himself as he concentrated on gathering his darkness chakra so he could attempt to control it only for it to pull him into the realm of darkness.

Too bad for him Himawari and Tatsu watching when he got pulled into the darkness realm.

"You have to be fucking joking me what just happened" nearly shouted Tatsu.

Kisei woke up in the middle of a shadowed wasteland rubbing his head.

"Ya got to be joking me one mistake and I end up here" muttered Kisei after he realized where he was. "Houdo no Ankoku(Realm of Darkness)" he muttered again before using his control over darkness chakra to form wings on his back. "Darkness: Twin Swords" whispered Kisei gathering the darkness chakra in his hands to form two katana's.

As Kisei flew by a grove of tree's numerous monsters having white skull like mask for faces jumped him (those of ya that watch bleach or read the manga should know what they are) causing Kisei to ascend above them. He dissipated the katana's.

"Foul beast of the dark, fall towards destruction, Climb to the heavens only to be destroyed, Darkness Art Fourteen: Pit of Despair." Kisei finished holding his hands towards the ground concentrating a large amount of chakra into the ground causing a pit twenty-five feet in radius to open up beneath the demons sending them all on a one way trip to death.

"I'd go back but I don't remember how to do it" said Kisei quietly as he wiped some sweat off his forehead after using one of the most powerful techniques he could use while retraining his body. "Then again training up again would allow me to strengthen my body more than it was before" he said aloud again knowing that he was _alone_ there.

A shadowy figure watched as Kisei destroyed the demons from his spot a top the plateau facing the forested area only to disappear seconds after they were destroyed.

"Himawari any luck finding him" asked Tatsu worriedly out of concern for his friend.

"No luck he fell into a place that only someone with a darkness affinity can get to" she replied after trying for the eighth time. "I'm sorry Tatsu but if Kisei isn't back by a week after we visit the Hokage we will have to leave without him" said Himawari sadly.

"That is only two weeks from now" cried Tatsu in shock causing Himawari to flinch.

"I know but remember we _must _go through with the plan if he gets out later than the deadline he will have to find us" she said still sad.

"We might as well practice our nature manipulation" muttered Tatsu as he walked towards the far side of the lake so Himawari could practice her ice manipulation.

"_I'll find a way out of Houdo no Ankoku eventually but I might as well train till I find a way out of this realm" _thought Kisei broadly as he flew across Houdo no Ankoku.

When he decided to stop for a drink a three headed demon popped out of the river.

"_Damn it these things are becoming a real pain" _thinks an annoyed Kisei from not being able to get a drink of water.

"Swallow those whole, Break apart with your twisting currents, Darkness Art Fifteen: Darkness whirlpool." Muttered Kisei as he hit the water spinning creating a whirlpool full of dark blades slowly cutting up the demon.

"Now for that drink I'm thirsty" he said quietly as he took a cupped hand full of water to his lips drinking it slowly.

"_Me and Himawari better be careful as to not end up in the Houdo no Yuki Aisu(Realm of Ice and Snow) and the Houdo no Kasai(Realm of Fire) like Kisei did with Houdo no Ankoku." _Thought Tatsu as he worked on using nature manipulation to form a small flame above his fingers and control them. He began to mediate with the flame hovering calmly above his hand.

"Come to me" whispered an unknown voice to Tatsu causing his eyes to snap open in response. "Come and give me a challenge" muttered the voice again which seemed to come from the fire. "I MUST HAVE A CHALLENGE" shouted the voice this time causing the small ball of fire to expand engulfing a shocked Tatsu.

"_Figures that Shounetsujigoku(Burning Hell) would become impatient once he found out that one of the one's chosen that can enter his realm was near"_ thought the Ice spirit. _"It also seems that Garandou(Void) is testing one of his chosen one's by sending those confound demons of darkness of his sadist"_ finishes the Ice spirit's thoughts as she watches one of her chosen one's from the island in the middle of the lake. _"Now lets see what to work with here. A girl with cerulean eyes. An ice blue tank-top with a long sleeved ice blue jacket with hidden pockets. Some black ninja pants with an ice pattern I like her"_thought the Ice spirit_._

"_Cool the chakra to freezing point as it fuses with the water"_ chants Himawari in her mind as she sends a steady stream of ice chakra into the lake slowly freezing it bit by bit. Himawari closes her eyes to help her concentrate freezing her chakra.

"_Nows my chance"_ thinks the spirit as she uses Himawari's ice chakra to send them both into Houdo no Yuki Aisu.

"_What a disappointment I thought I'd get someone strong instead I get some fourteen year old brat with white hair. Some stupid dark red eyes. A annoying red and black t-shirt with a matching jacket just with added flames as well as matching pants with the fire design going down the legs"_ thought a annoyed spirit hidden in the flames.

"_This is bad I remember that voice the spirit of fire Shounetsujigoku better known within this realm as Ikijigoku(Living Hell) to it's inhabitants for only those that are equal or stronger than him will he respect. While I'm in this body there is only one thing I can do use the dojutsu."_ Thought Tatsu as he activated his dojutsu showing the same fang like marks but an added fang to one of the three fang chains. _"Chakra capacity increase"_ thought Tatsu quickly feeling something coming at him at a fast speed. _"Four shots that's all I got"_ Tatsu thought as he ducked below the fireball attack that just flew where his head once was.

"I'm impressed that a brat such as yourself was the one that I called to enter my realm" said a shadowy figure as it stepped out of the flames into the scorched wasteland. "Brat just stay still so I can incinerate you I can't believe I thought you'd be a challenge." Said the figure as he pulled off his cloak. There stood a six foot man with burning red hair with matching eyes with a harsh looking face. He wore a no sleeved black and red top with a well chiseled body. Dark red pants cut off at the knee's that showed scorch marks on the edges of the pants.

Seeing the amount of fire in the area Tatsu smirked since now he didn't have to call out the names of his jutsu's just use pure manipulation. _"Jutsu's won't cut it here that means I have to use the Fire arts"_ Tatsu finds after concluding that chakra infused fire might not work. He gathered chakra as he chanted while he jumped into the sky. "Burning flesh and blood, Scorch those that touch thy, Burn within the deepest pits of hell, May the embers rain from the sky, evaporate the moisture within the sky, turn those fools that challenge thy to ashes, eliminate all that fall to the evil in their hearts"

"_Wait a minute that chant only one person ever knew this one it can't be he disappeared years ago after the incident"_ thought Shounetsujigoku as he heard the chant to shocked to move.

"Fire Art One Hundred: Fiercely Burning Black Hell" shouted Tatsu wings emerging before taking a very deep breath. When Tatsu exhaled he spit out a giant black fire ball twice the size of the field. Tsuji ( Referring to Shounetsujigoku as Tsuji for the rest of the story) regaining his sense's fused with the fire on the edges on the field to move to a safe spot far away from the field.

Tsuji appeared on a blazing mountain just out of the fireball's range after it struck. He paled as he saw the damage the ball did. There stood a crater so deep he was sure it lead to the gates of hell themselves. The area just around it was covered in a black flame that burned the ground itself to nothing.

"The Tenshi-Shinobi of Hinote the legend himself" gasped Tsuji in fear as he saw the figure above the crater with red wings that seemed as they were on fire. "One of the two beings that had complete control of the very element of fire itself in many forms one being the Demon Lord Nibi no Nekotama(Two Tailed Cat) and the other the angel of fire the one that created the very realm we are in is here" said Tsuji quietly in fear as he tried to escape the great being before him.

Tatsu turned to where he thought Tsuji ran off to seeing a figure trying to get back to the fire to escape in fear of being killed. "Tsuji stop right there I have somethings I have to talk to you about" said Tatsu coldly causing Tsuji's blood to run cold as he froze in place. "I have a request for you that you retrain me in fire manipulation until I am back up to the state I was in before" said Tatsu less coldly causing Tsuji to nod vigorously in excitement from the request. "Good but first things first that attack I used had used three of the four attacks I can do before my control is back to it's current state so I will use the last one now" said Tatsu while the black fire slowly floated into the sky and began to swirl around his right arm. The fire then began to form orbs of black fire. They started to glow brightly before converging to condense a small ball in front of his palm. Tatsu smirked before saying. "Black Fire Release: Black Fire Bomb" tossing the ball of black fire at Tsuji whom jumped just as the ball exploded.

"_Damn it I only met with this guy in battle once out of my arrogance and got my ass whopped in just one hit after I saw that Fire Art One Hundred thinking he'd be weakened hell was I wrong. All I saw was that he lift one finger as I charged then it felt as if my body was burning from the inside out and screamed from the most painful thing I ever felt in my life."_ Thought Tsuji as he stared at the sky after landing on his back.

Flashback

There stood a five foot Tsuji watching as this man devastated armies of monsters that invaded their realm.

A man about five eleven with fierce red eyes stared as another army of demons attacked him. He held out his tanned colored hand towards the army before he blasted through them with a torrent of fire. The man ran his other hand through his soot black hair to remove the sweat forming as he stopped the fire coming from his hands. As Tsuji looked closer he saw the man had wings of pure fire coming out of his back. He wore a red top with no sleeves and black pants that went down to his feet. The man had just dispelled the armor of fire he had around his chest, arms, and legs. When Tsuji looked closer he saw that the man was well built with no visible fat but his muscles not bulky at the same time.

A monster then jumped the young Tsuji from out of the fire behind him who just froze out of fear when the monster had froze as well as time.

"Do you wish to save yourself" questioned a voice getting a nod in response. "Then I shall grant you the power to protect yourself but you must protect others as well" said the voice getting another nod. "Fine then I shall bestow you the power of fire use it well young one" the voice said as it faded engulfing Tsuji in a red light.

When the light died down the boy had a fierce look of determination etched on his face as time began to move again. The demon got closer to eating him but screamed in pain as the boy punched it in it's face before destroying it with a blazing arm.

The young Tsuji turned around just as the man said, "Fire Art One Hundred: Fiercely Burning Black Hell" destroying all the remaining thousands of demons with a giant black fireball. He saw the destruction and decided that if he could defeat this man he would be the strongest being in Houdo no Kasai. He charged the fire around his arm and charged the man with a battle cry. The man turned around and lifted a finger at the small boy. The boy fell while running screaming to the heavens in pain.

"Child do not attack the Tenshi-shinobi whether they be Tenshi-Hinote or any of the others. By the way the Tenshi-Hinote is me" said the man coldly as he left the area since he had destroyed the entire army of demons that had come to attack his home.

End Flashback

"_Why is it so cold" _thinks Himawari as she continues to freeze her chakra. _"It's as if I'm in a area of ice and snow"_ thinks Himawari as she began to open her eyes. _"Oh heavens no this can't be"_ she thinks as she looked around trying to feel for some other chakra signature. _"Oh ya I'm somehow stuck in Houdo no Yuki Aisu"_ she concludes with a big sweat drop visible on the back of her head.

"Hello there child" said a kind sounding voice.

"Why hello there Yuki-chan" says Himawari while grinning causing the voice to go silent.

"How do you know my name child" asks Yuki from the shadows with hints of cautiousness in her voice.

"Who else do I know that is one of the three that can open the portal to this realm" she says as wings of ice like feathers form around her back. "Other than myself and the bijuu of ice Rokubi" she finishes still grinning happily.

"Tenshi Aisu-sama it can't be you. You and the other eight had vanished from this world years ago" said a five foot three women with creamy white skin. She tossed off her cloak revealing a ice blue kimono and snow white hair that went just below her shoulders. As well as ice blue eyes with a slim figure.

"It's me Yuki-chan and it is great to be back. To tell the truth I remember everything but I don't have my full powers back. That and I didn't reveal to Tenshi Ankoku that I did for one remember everything same for Tenshi Hinote it seems he also remembered but chose not to say anything. Also I know I look different."

Flashback

A young Yuki sat in the snow crying to herself as a young women heard her and came to check it out.

"Is there something wrong young one" asked the women calmly causing Yuki to look up. What Yuki saw was this beautiful young women about five feet with her blue hair tied up into a bun. Wearing the most amazing ice blue kimono she had ever seen in her young life. Upon seeing the women's ocean blue eyes she felt a sense of serenity enter her soul. "Would you like to come with me" asked the young women getting a small nod from Yuki and with that the women scooped Yuki up in her arms.

The women stood still for a while then took off. What Yuki saw put her in awe for what she saw was the most amazing pair of wings she had ever seen. What she saw was wings made out of the purest of white ice flapping lightly.

"So what is your name little one" asked the women kindly.

"Yuki" replied the young girl quietly.

"Yuki it is then" she said as she smiled at the young girl causing the girl to feel at peace.

Time skip

"Tenshi Aisu-sama it's an honor to work under you" said a Yuki now a young women bowing to the leader of the people in Houdo no Yuki Aisu.

"Nonsense it's wonderful to see how you have grown up Yuki-chan" said a familiar voice.

When Yuki looked up at the leader of Houdo no Yuki Aisu she saw the same women that saved her all those years ago.

Then a messenger barged into the room panting. "Aisu-sama there have been demon's sighted around the area" panted the messenger freezing when he heard their leader.

"From which direction" their leader asked coldly.

"To the north of the village Aisu-sama" said the man being knocked to the ground by a large gust of wind. When he looked he saw the window of the office open with both of the women in there before gone.

"Yuki-chan I'll suggest you watch carefully for this is the technique which every member of our land has derived their own personal attack from" said the leader of Houdo no Yuki Aisu calmly getting full attention from the young women as they looked at the army of demon's slowly approaching.

"Freeze those of evil blood, Chill their souls to the core, Impale on evil from the sky, cover them with the purest forms of snow, scatter your power within the howling winds, spare none that wish to see the destruction of the world, Ice Art One Hundred: Ice Storm" she chanted before sending a ton of concentrated energy into the sky's above them.

The demon's stopped to look at the large energy source before them then roared loudly.

The sky's began to darken before spikes of ice fell from the clouds towards the demons. The ice spikes then shattered into millions of pieces when a gust of wind picked up. The wind formed a small hurricane pulling all the shards of ice into it before it tore trough the army of demon's devastating them as they tried to run. When the hurricane disappeared the demon's had all disappeared other than the blood that stained the snow below.

End flashback

"If you still don't believe me Yuki-chan maybe this will convince you" said Himawari better known as Tenshi-Aisu. HImawari stepped towards an empty field before taking a deep breath.

"Freeze those of evil blood, Chill their souls to the core" Yuki's eyes widened as Himawari continued "Impale on evil from the sky, cover them with the purest forms of snow, scatter your power within the howling winds, spare none that wish to see the destruction of the world, Ice Art One Hundred: Ice Storm" Himawari finished chanting with her wings showing as she gave off a huge amount of chakra.

Yuki then saw the same thing she had years ago when she first decided to become a shinobi for Houdo no Yuki Aisu and began to cry.

"Don't worry Yuki-chan everything will be just fine" said Himawari comforting the women using her soft caring hands. "By the way you can call me Himawari now" she said smiling to the women who's tears began to dry up.

"Okay then Himawari-sama" said Yuki respectfully.

"No need for the sama already Yuki-chan I am not the leader of Houdo no Yuki Aisu any longer than position fell to you and the other spirits" sighed Himawari. "By the way I need help with ice manipulation now since this body isn't exactly great for pulling those techniques anymore" said Himawari annoyed.

"I'll help you then Hima-chan" said Yuki a little too happily causing Himawari to get a sinking feeling in her gut.

Um hey there everyone this chapters a little longer than I had expected but oh well I hoped you enjoyed it. If anyone wants to try to draw Current Tsuji, Current Himawari, Current Tatsu, Older Himawari, Current Yuki, and/or older Tatsu go right ahead if you do and I like it (don't worry I like art thing is I can't draw to save my life so most I'll accept) I'll put it up or add a link to it if you have it on another site. I will try to make an Omake later but at the moment I got no material for one so I am sorry for that.

That's all for today have a great time everyone bye till next time (chibi version of writer waving bye) and have a great day or fantastic night whenever your reading this. Chibi Himawari sneaks behind Desuta with before knocking him out with a bat then dragging him away.

Himawari-Next Time: New Revelations


	4. New Revelations

If anyone is interested I need a beta reader. Also Gomen gomen gomen I forgot to post this chapter up it is so embarrassing.

Chapter Three: New Revelations

Kisei continued to fly around Houdo no Ankoku looking for an exit when he felt a sudden presence nearby. He flew towards the source to find a man with multiple wounds surrounded by more demons.

"_Can't believe I'm stuck using this but my other attacks would involve hitting that man"_ thought Kisei when he landed next to the man. The monsters roared as Kisei went through some hand seals. _"Tora, Tatsu, Tori, Inu, Hebi"_ he thought doing the seals in synch. "Ankoku: Tsuin Katana" he whispered as the darkness formed two swords in his hands.

A few of the demon's roared before charging Kisei. When they got within range of his swords they were cut cleanly in half. The demons kept this up until only one left whom was grinning.

"**I see I should have known that it was you destroying my scouts lately the Tenshi-Ankoku"** said the demon with a ox like mask. **"But it seems compared to your old self your weak"** mocked the demon. **"So once I devour you I'LL GAIN YOUR POWERS"** screamed the demon getting into a charging position with it's horns growing to the length of four feet. The demon then charged with a speed that Kisei was not able to keep up with completely.

Kisei narrowed his eyes before dodging at the last second getting nicked on his left arm.

"**What's the matter Tenshi-Ankoku not able to keep up"** mocked the demon again giving off an evil laugh **"well too bad then"** it finished before charging even faster this time.

"_Damn I can't keep up with that speed with these eyes"_ thought Kisei as he jumped into the air this time just avoiding getting hit. _"I got two trump cards but if this thing is able to counter I'm as good as dead"_ he thought as he descended back to the ground. _"Got no choice but to use one or I will die"_ he thought bitterly.

Kisei dispelled the swords so he could make some hand seals. _"Inu, Tori, Tatsu Darkness: Demon's sword" _he said in his mind as a zanbatou made of darkness formed. Just as the demon's horns would have pierced him Kisei swung the giant sword up.

"**RARRRR WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME"** shouted the Ox masked demon holding the spot where his horns once was after jumping back.

"I guess you're blind when you do that otherwise you would have noticed the sword in my hands" replied Kisei calmly.

"**Sword what sword"** said the demon angrily before a small amount of moonlight hit Kisei revealing a pure black zanbatou with the demon's emblem in the middle resting on the boy's shoulder while a long black ribbon was tied to the hilt(much like Ichigo's released Zangetsu).

"By the way it's made of darkness which I control so that mean's this thing is quite light but still strong" smirked Kisei making the demon's eyes widen. "So now is time for you to die" he said coldly as he grabbed the ribbon swinging the sword above his head before swinging it at the demon piercing it through the middle of it's mask. The life in the demon's eyes faded before the demon itself faded into the darkness along with Kisei's sword.

Kisei sighed in exhaustion before he heard clapping behind him. He turned around to see a man in a dark cloak but the man he had seen earlier was gone. The man tossed his cloak into the wind revealing a pale skinned man about five seven grinning sadistically. He had midnight black hair with matching eyes. The man was quite thin that seemed he could blow away in a strong breeze. He wore a black long sleeved top that was partially ripped with matching pants.

"_So master has a new look eh. Pure black short sleeved shirt with a long sleeved jacket with pure black ninja pants but with piercing green eyes"_ thought Garandou.

"It's so good to see you again Ankoku-sama" said the man in a ghastly voice causing Kisei to widen his eyes as his memories flooded his mind.

"Garandou I should have known you were watching me" said Kisei coldly with a glare that could freeze hell. "I should kill you for bringing me here but I won't for I need help in retraining my body to control the darkness" he said still glaring at the spirit. "I see that you haven't changed at all in your sadistic ways of testing" he muttered looking around seeing the damage caused by the demon he just killed.

"Of course Ankoku-sama it also is the best way of seeing if one is powerful enough to survive the darkness" said Garandou grinning. "Besides it seems that the ox demon was right in your power not being what it used to but I shouldn't be surprised after all you are in a fifteen year olds body who still isn't used to using chakra and reikei" Garandou said mockingly getting a death glare from Kisei. "Or should I say Kisei now" he said still in a mocking tone.

"You know I'd ought a kill you and find someone else here to train me but then I wouldn't be able to get out of this realm that I created till I gain more of my powers back" Kisei said with no emotion.

"Smart choice Kisei-kun it seems that your two friends are going to be back in the other realm soon so I'll send you back for now" said Garandou not giving Kisei a chance to say anything as the darkness consumed him.

"_Seems that Garandou is sending back the Tenshi-Ankoku I better do the same"_ thought Yuki and Tsuji at the same time in their own realms.

"Well it seem's like it's time for me to send you back Hima-chan I'm sorry to do this but I'll see you again" said Yuki sadly as she surrounded Himawari in ice and snow.

"Give me a rematch someday brat cause I got to send you back now" said Tsuji annoyed as he covered Tatsu with cold fire.

Himawari, Tatsu, and Kisei found themselves next to the lake they had found previously.

"I see that you two are alright" said Kisei in his monotone voice.

"Hell right we're alright you moron what were you thinking letting the darkness get you like that" replied Tatsu trying to sound mad.

"Garandou the spirit of darkness pulled me there besides he said you two were also within the realms of fire and ice" said Kisei calmly. "Besides I can tell you two were hiding the fact you had all of your memories back. But I'm not surprised since each Tenshi-Shinobi keeps the information a secret unless a war breaks out that needs all nine groups help" he finished with a small grin shocking his two companions.

"Well that we got that out of our way were you two able to confirm that your realms squads are still active" asked Tatsu in one of his serious moments.

"The five squads of Houdo no Ankoku are still active with minimal casualties each year" said Kisei calmly.

Tatsu raised an eyebrow at that before asking "Five squads what happened to the sixth" getting a glare effectively shutting him up.

"All six squads of Houdo no Yuki Aisu are active and well" Himawari said with an air of peace around her.

"The four squads of Houdo no Kasai are all active and well other than the fact demon's have been showing up more" Tatsu said with his eyes closed as if he was thinking something which he was.

"_The demons first showed up a few years after Kisei there formed Houdo no Ankoku so me and the other seven had originally thought he was the one creating those demons. From the reports I got a glimpse at it shows that even after we disappeared the demons kept coming even more. Houdo no Ankoku kept calling for assistance in ridding their realm of the demons which has more than the other realms. Something in the darkness chakra must have created those demon's or at least opened a portal allowing them out of their own realm."_ Were Tatsu's thoughts with his eyes closed with a four small fireballs rotating around his body.

"So percentage rates of how much control and how much of your full power possessed at the moment" asked Kisei unmoving.

"Two percent when I'm not pushing myself into a dangerous situation same for power when not using the Tenshi form" said Himawari before going back to her thoughts.

"Five percent control without the small enhancements with two percent power as well without Tenshi" mumbled Tatsu before going back to juggling fireballs.

"Seven percent control with four percent power without the Tenshi form" Kisei finished.

"By the way any one of us here gain their zanpakutōback" asked Kisei slyly pulling out a sword from the shadows beneath him.

Tatsu smirked as he used his control over the fireballs to form them into a sword shape. He dispelled the flames revealing a red sheath with the kanji for fire on it. The hilt and guard were a crimson red with three ribbons coming out of the bottom of the hilt. He then pulled out the zanpakutō revealing a slim blade.

"Burn through flesh Beniheijin(Crimson Sword Blade)" muttered Tatsu holding his sword in front of him in a fencers stance. Beniheijin's blade was engulfed in flames before dying down revealing a crimson blade. The blade itself was quite odd in shape instead of just one blade there was four smaller ones attached to the main blade. "Both of you remember Beniheijin right?" Tatsu asked getting nods from the other two Tenshi-captains.

Himawari walked over to the lake freezing part of it into the shape of a sword. She shattered the ice revealing a heavenly zanpakutō. The hilt and sheath was an alluring ice blue as well as the guard. She pulled it out of the sheath before muttering "Float gently from the heavens Seppen(Snowflake)." A small wind formed around Seppen before it died. Seppen was now a snow white and ice blue blade with snow white ribbons attached to the ice blue hilt with a snowflake shaped guard. "You two remember Seppen or as I like to call her Tenshi right" asked Himawari letting out a small giggle at seeing her old friend. The two boys just stared like they were hypnotized at the heavenly blade.

Kisei stepped out of the shadows his black zanpakutō reflecting the light that shone off it like crazy as if it was screaming to go back into the darkness. The two didn't get a good look at it's sealed form as Kisei said, "Enter the darkness Gesshoku (Lunar eclipse)!" he finished with a shout. All the shadows from within fifty feet of the lake shot from where they were wrapping around the zanpakutō. What was in the zanpakutō's sealed place was a five foot halberd with eight axe like blades each as dark as they could ever see. In the middle of the halberd was a chain connected to a heavy orb with four of the blades on the sides of the chains connection.

(Quick author's explanation) What I mean by four blades on each side is that for the top half of the halberd there are four blades. Each of which are positioned to one direction. The top would face to the north of the wielder. Second top facing east. Second from bottom south and the last would face west. The bottom half would be similar only facing to the northwest, southwest, northeast and southeast positions.

"Hey Himawari, Tatsu up for a spar" asked Kisei as he grabbed the chain between the ball and the halberds staff. Kisei then started to swing the chain causing Gesshoku to become a deadly top. Himawari and Tatsu looked at each other before grinning.

"Hey don't think just because your the leader of the Ankoku squads and Tenshi-Ankoku that you'll be able to defeat two of the one's that hold similar titles Kisei or you _will_ get your ass handed to you" warned Tatsu as he channeled reiatsu(spirit energy) into Beniheijin.

"Not just that but also the fact you are crazy enough to challenge us you know that the Tenshi-captains work better when paired so hope you're ready Kisei cause here we go" said Himawari while also charging reiatsu into Seppen.

"First dance:Hyouetsu(Freeze)" said Himawari as she swung Seppen sending a blast if snow and ice at Kisei.

"First Charge: Kogeru(to be burned)" said Tatsu as he swung Beniheijin sending a wave of fire in synch with Tenshi.

The two attacks merged to form boiling hot water heading at Kisei at a fast speed.

Kisei just began to smirk as he started swinging Gesshoku in front of him. "Seventh Command: Fusegu(To defend)" he said just as the water hit the swinging halberd causing the halberd to burst out in dark energy evaporating the water on contact. "Come on I know you two are better than using the first attack" mocked Kisei ready for more.

"Fine then Kisei take this Fourth Charge: Nomu(To engulf)" replied Tatsu as he rammed Beniheijin's blade into the ground. "Now Kuberu(To burn)" he finished by channeling pure reiatsu into Beniheijin's hilt. The ground around Kisei then erupted in black and white flames causing the Ankoku-Taishou to jump.

"Now Fifth Dance:Shimoyake(Frostbite)" whispered Himawari from behind Kisei stabbing into his right arm freezing it over.

Both Himawari and Kisei landed staring at each other as Tatsu joined them helping Himawari up.

"NOW THIS IS GETTING INTERESTING" shouted Kisei crazed causing Tatsu and Himawari to pale.

"The berserker is back" whispered Himawari in fear.

"Oh great you got to be fucking joking me this is going to be hell now" muttered Tatsu under his breath. "It seems we got no choice but to use _that_" whispered Tatsu to Himawari getting a nod in return.

Himawari grabbed Tenshi by the hilt and the flat side of the blade before muttering "Bankai." The young women was surrounded with pure white coldish reiatsu and chakra.

Tatsu did the same just holding one hand higher to avoid the four smaller blades as he muttered "Bankai." He unlike Himawari was engulfed in fiery red chakra and reiatsu.

Tatsu stood there back what he had looked like before his and the other's disappearances. The difference was he had a giant being of flames behind him in the shape of the Kyubi as well as a dark black zanbatou of fire in his hands. "I still can't believe that you and Kyubi-san are related Herufaia Beniheijin(Hellfire Crimson Sword Blade)-sama" said Tatsu to the figure behind him who didn't say a word.

Himawari was also back to what she had once looked like. "Moufubiki Seppen(furious snowstorm)-hime(Princess)Full: Furious Snowstorm Snowflake it's great to finally see you again" spoke Himawari to the sword in her hand before it dissolved into ice and snow before taking the shape of a women who only nodded.

"So Berserker of Ankoku-Tenshi is out eh" said Moufubiki as she stared at Kisei whom was engulfed in dark energies getting a nod from the two weakened captains.

"**Use my attacks Tatsu for any berserker is crazy and I do not like being near them"** said Herufaia Beniheijin as he looked at the crazed figure swinging the halberd like a toy.

"Fine then Herufaia Beniheijin-sama Secret Hell Flame Dance One: Hibashira(Blazing Column)" muttered Tatsu in response slamming his zanbatou down into the ground with Herufaia Beniheijin's fist doing the same. The ground started to shake as a small pillar of fire bursted forth from the ground with a giant one right behind it.

"You got to be joking me that won't even hurt me" said Baasaaka-Kisei yawning. "I might as well finish you first Darkness: Overload" smirked the berserker slamming the northern facing blade of the halberd into the ground shattering it with dark energy. The berserker then jumped onto the lake as the ground erupted into an orb of dark energy shattering the fire combo attack.

"So I'll break for it with the fake seal and distract him while you use your ability to turn the real seal into snow and place it on him all right" asked Himawari holding up a fake slip of paper getting a nod from her zanpakutō spirit. "Good then let's begin the plan" she whispered before disappearing into the winds.

"_Shit this is bad but at least it will only take one more attack till Himawari and Moufubiki can place the seal on Kisei"_ thought Tatsu jumping away from the darkness attacks that the berserker used.

"Secret Hell Flame Dance Three: Bakuhatsu(Eruption)" whispered Tatsu charging enormous amounts of reiatsu and chakra into his zanbatou/zanpakutō before throwing it at the berserker. Herufaia Beniheijin then took in a large amount of air before spitting out a fiery explosion. The blast connected with the zanpakutō causing it to erupt in a fiery explosion as well. The blast connected head on covering the area in smoke.

"HAHAHAHAHA YOU EXPECT THAT TO HURT AN BERSERKER" shouted the crazy berserker.

"No but this will SEAL" Himawari said throwing the seal at the berserker that just shredded it to ribbons frowning.

"Weak and pathetic plan fools now it's time for you two to die" said the berserker now in a cold and deathly tone.

"Don't think so Berserker-san Hidden Art: Forever seal" said Moufubiki appearing sitting on the branch of a tree smirking.

The berserker then felt something cold against his forehead before being sealed away. "Hey thanks guys I owe you each a favor" muttered Kisei before passing out with a smile.

"Moron" muttered Tatsu with a small grin. _"You owe me one hell of a fight later one dude"_ he thought as he walked away before motioning to Herufaia Beniheijin that the job was done. Herufaia Beniheijin just nodded before going back to his sealed form which appeared onto Tatsu's back.

Himawari nodded to Moufubiki who just did the same before ending up in her sheath on Himawari's left hip. Himawari looked around for Gesshoku only to notice he had sunken back into the shadow's. "Still a weird zanpakutō if you ask me" muttered Himawari shaking her head in annoyance. Before grabbing Kisei and began to walk back to their camp. _"Still wish I could have seen Kisei-kun's bankai again his is so amazing"_ thought Himawari blushing slightly as she carried the unconscious boy on her back.

"_Even though we have less power than Kisei at the moment we only won because of that plan to seal the berserker if that lunatic hadn't shown up the battle would have been more fun. The berserker is one of the three risk of using darkness chakra and reiatsu together lucky for us Kisei is the only one that can use it."_ Thought Tatsu with his hands in his pockets as he got closer to their camp site.

If today's chapter sucks don't care I'm just annoyed as hell today not going to talk about it. Have fun everyone don't care what you do bye. Got to leave before Himawari grabs me so have fun people.


	5. Sarutobi's Plan

HELLO EVERYONE... Sorry bout that eating a couple bags of Hershey's kisses truffles always makes me hyped up. Heh heh I guess I never thought about what to do for this chapter much but might as well base it on Naruto and other events. Anyway back to the story have fun reading. One last thing before I begin I am going to make this story a NaruxHinaxFemHaku that's a little more interesting but no more people are joining this little group.

Chapter Four: Sarutobi's Plan

"_Dang those kids are really releasing a bunch of chakra good thing the rest of the village is asleep"_ thought Sarutobi as he and the clan heads on his side discussed what to do with Naruto.

"How about we send him with Tsunade at least that way he should be safe" suggested Tsume.

"We would try that if Tsunade vowed never to return after she had lost _those_ two in the konoha-iwa war" pointed out Shikaku.

"How about Jiraiya-sama" asked Inochi before getting shot down by the dog using female there.

"HELL NO there is no way we will let that white haired pervert teach the Yondaime's legacy you want that pervert to corrupt him" asked Tsume with an evil aura behind her waiting for someone to answer wrongly.

"Inochi has a point though Jiraiya-sama could teach Naruto some very valuable stuff about being a shinobi as well as that he is the ninjutsu master out of the three Sannin" logically said Shibi before turning into a bug clone as Tsume slashed at him. _"Hell hath no fury like a women scorn"_ thought Shibi slightly afraid as he stepped out of the shadows after Tsume had calmed down.

"But if we send convince Tsunade to take Naruto he'll have a mother figure in addition to the fact Tsunade would teach him medical ninjutsu, her super strength, and things about being a shinobi" said Hiashi keeping an eye on Sarutobi whom hadn't said a single word yet.

"Or we could have them _both_ train Naruto" said Choza not knowing whether to hide from Tsume or stand his ground.

A slight sizzling sound was heard behind the clan heads causing them to turn around thinking it was an attack only to see the Moudoku clans way of communicating with them. "We agree with Akamichi-san there" was what the writing said before the wall melted away.

"Kaimei also agrees with Akamichi-san" said the Kaimei clan's head from the shadows before disappearing.

A small dragon popped into the room before dropping a scroll in front of Sarutobi before going back to the summons realm with a 'pop'. Sarutobi just opened it and held it out to the clan heads. 'Garyuu also supports Akamichi-sans suggestion by the way sorry can't be there in person important business came up' was all the letter said.

"Well it seems we have four votes for Naruto going with our two remaining loyal sannin" sighed Sarutobi before saying "all those in favor?"

"Hyuga approves" Hiashi said unmoving from his spot.

"Aburame approves" said Shibi stoically.

"Nara approves" said Shikaku lazily.

"Yamanaka approves" Inochi said while watching Naruto move around in the basket.

"Inuzuka approves" said Tsume in defeat.

"Haruno approves as well" Sakuya said annoyed. "What I know you all forgot about me being here" muttered the Haruno clan head in annoyance getting a nervous laugh from a few of the members.

"Well the decision is all in favor I will try to get my two students here" said Sarutobi while rubbing his temples for the headache to come.

That was four days ago which Sarutobi had used his two best messenger falcons for to find his students knowing one be gambling and the other peeking on a bathhouse.

A man and a women then walked into his office both looking quite mad.

"What's this about Kushina disappearing" demanded the blond women.

"Sarutobi-sensei I heard the rumors I now see that they are true" said the white haired man sadly when he noticed the baby in the basket. "He looks so much like his father it's scary" said the man.

"First Jiraiya wait" commanded Sarutobi getting his first student to sit down. "Ok now Tsunade about Kushina disappearing it happened during the Kyubi attack all we know is she got one critical hit on it before disappearing the only evidence we have is her sword. WHICH her husband had locked away for their child." He said sternly this time staring at his blond student.

Jiraiya just kept staring at the baby before him thinking of the times he had trained Minato.

"Now Jiraiya" said Sarutobi shocking Jiraiya out of memory lane. "Minato had used _that_ seal to place the Kyubi into Naruto" he said causing Jiraiya to pale from the memory of that particular seal's effects. "Jiraiya, Tsunade what I am about to ask you will change the both of you if you accept is that alright" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes Sarutobi-sensei" they said faces emotionless.

"Well the thing I have to ask the two of you is to take Naruto here and train him to be a shinobi but also treat him like a son. If you two accept I want him back when he is twelve so he can enter the ninja academy's graduation exams." He said getting two nods saying they will do it. "The only thing I have to say now is Jiraiya don't turn him into a pervert or Kushina _will_ kill you whether she's still alive or dead" he said seriously holding back a fit of laughter seeing his student's face pale considerably. "Now take him and go the only thing you have to worry about is Danzo so be careful" he said with a sad smile placing Naruto into Tsunade's arms before his two students took off using shunshin(body flicker) to escape being found by Danzo's ROOT devision.

"Ok Jiraiya you heard Sarutobi-sensei do not turn Naruto into a pervert as he gets older or I'll beat you to a pulp then let Kushina kill you" Tsunade warned as the two jumped through the tree's towards a small lodging town not far away from Konoha where her young apprentice was waiting.

"Fine fine but if he turns into one without my influence you can't kill me for that" muttered Jiraiya earning him a kick in his back which sent him flying a few feet from the town. "Ow" he muttered face in the dirt.

"The only way little Naruto-chan here to turn into a pervert is hanging around you during your research moments" muttered Tsunade cooing the baby in her arms as she passed the super pervert.

"La la la la la" sung a small twelve year old girl as she practiced her medical ninjutsu on a stray cat she had found.

"Shizune we're back" came the voice of her deceased uncle's lover. She opened the door smiling with her eyes closed as she said "Welcome back Tsunade-sama" only to notice the sleeping baby in her aunty's arms. "Kawaii" she squealed dropping the now healed cat which jumped out the open window before attempting to grab the small baby.

"No not yet Shizune you can hold your adopted otouto later" said Tsunade holding Naruto above her head where Shizune couldn't reach even while jumping. "You can hold him later Shizune" scolded Tsunade as she put down the baby bag she picked up on the way there and grabbed a _frying pan (?)_ from it smacking Jiraiya in the face as he tried to jump through the window. "Rotten pervert trying to watch by the way Shizune here's some change go to the bathhouse" said Tsunade pulling out just enough yen for the young girls trip tossing it to her. Once Shizune had left Tsunade began to breast feed Naruto after making sure the pervert was unconscious on the ground below the hotel room.

"Ok so just to let you all know Tsunade and Jiraiya has made it safely out of the village with Naruto" said a smiling Sarutobi to the council members he _can_ trust. "By the way Hiashi I've heard that Hikari-san and yourself is expecting a baby girl this December" Sarutobi said happily getting an embarrassed nod from the young Hyuga head. "Well congrats Hiashi you should be proud of yourself since it seems your daughter will be the last of her year she will be an excellent ninja." Laughed Sarutobi suddenly slapping Hiashi on the back causing the young man to lose his balance and fall onto his face causing the other clan heads to laugh as well.

"Not funny Sarutobi-san muttered Hiashi as he picked himself up, dusting himself off in the process before sitting in his spot.

"Hey Hiashi I heard that Hikari and Kushina arranged a marriage between yours and you know who's child is it true" whispered Inochi Yamanaka to the Hyuga head receiving a small nod. "Well that's a good thing to hear I hope they are perfect for each other cause they'd probably make the cutest couple in the yearly cutest couple poll" he whispered before heading back to his own seat holding back his laughter while the Hyuga head was now unconscious.

"Jiraiya get up we're leaving" Tsunade said harshly as she flipped him out of the bed he was in.

"What happened this time" muttered Jiraiya groggily.

"My debts now RUN" she shouted bolting out of the hotel leaving money on the counter with Shizune over one shoulder and Naruto in one arm. Jiraiya was a bit behind since he left a few minutes after Tsunade but a few before the debt collectors got there.

"Dang it we missed her again" muttered the first collector.

"We'll get the money sooner or later I just hope soon for I want to see my family" replied the second before asking around.

"_How long till Tsunade pays us back I also want to see my family most of all my wife and son"_ thought the first before doing the same as he partner.

"HIYAA" cried Tatsu knocking out another ROOT anbu that attempted to kill him and his friends by so he hit them at a knock out point. "Himawari, Kisei how many have you guys knocked out I've knocked out twelve now" called Tatsu as he knocke d out another ROOT member "make that thirteen!"

"Darkness: Heart Annihilation" whispered Kisei sending his darkness chakra to wrap around three ROOT anbu before the Anbu died the instant it wrapped around their bodies. "That's fifteen for me don't bother their dead we don't need them alive to tell their leader of our techniques" he said coldly before flicking a blade of dark energy at the throat of another ROOT anbu killing him as he tried to hit Himawari.

"Thank Kisei, Ice Release: Ice Prison" she said quickly after forming enough seals capturing seven ROOT anbu. "We'll take these guys and the unconscious one's to Hokage-sama but first to eliminate the last one but we have to a bit more careful he's much stronger than these guys were" said Himawari noticing a strong mizu affinity. Himawari tracked it to the lake where she pulled out Seppen. "Float gently from the heavens Seppen" said Himawari releasing her shikai(initial release) showing off her amazing zanpakutō. "First Dance:Hyouetsu" she said before stabbing the blade of her zanpakutō into the lake freezing the figure before it knew what happened. "Tatakikowasu(To shatter)" commanded Himawari pulling Seppen out of the frozen lake before it shattered into billions upon billions of ice shards along with the dead man.

"Ugh Himawari couldn't you have placed some ice wheels at the bottom of these their quite heavy" said Tatsu while trying to lift the block containing the seven frozen ROOT members.

"Why don't I just do this Shunshin Ankoku" said Kisei doing the hand signs for the shushin no jutsu he picked up from seeing the chunin's doing it around the village adding his own touch causing the block of ice full of ROOT, the unconscious ROOT, and him with his friends to where the Sandaime was.

"What's that" asked Choza pointing at a dark shadowy portal in the middle of the room gaining Shikaku's attention.

"That's not the Kaimei... EVERYONE JUMP BACK" shouted Shikaku suddenly shocking everyone before doing what they were told. Just as they did a block of ice full of ROOT anbu with thirteen unconscious ROOT anbu, and the three teens from before appeared out of the portal before it closed.

"I see so that's how you knew of my jutsu your a Nara and from what you say the Kaimei's are also in this village." Spoke the boy that had demanded to see the Hokage. "By the way it's good to see that users of the dark still reside in this world I was beginning to wonder if there were any left" the boy said grinning a sadistic grin. "Also Kaimei come out of the shadow's I know your there and that you know who I am" he said coldly his attitude taking a complete 180.

"So the rumors were correct" said the Kaimei head coming out of the shadows wearing a hooded cloak. He then removed his cloak revealing a well built man with blazing jade eyes. He had on the same outfit as Kisei but he had the kanji for hikage(shade) on his sleeves and the back of his jacket. "Ankoku-Taichou there had been rumors going around Houdo no Ankoku that you had returned but when we had sent out search parties we had found no trace of you ever being there" said the Kaimei clan head bowing his head.

"No need to bow Ashura(Fighting Demon) I am currently not the captain till I gain back all of my powers" Kisei said offhandedly before turning to Shikaku. "As for the Nara clan hm..." Kisei started to stare at Shikaku who began to sweat bullets. "How about I let you and your clan join the shisou(shadow of death) squad they are our top strategist and don't worry you'll be able to live in both Konoha and the realm where all shadow and darkness based jutsu's are originated from" he said smiling getting a gasp from Hiashi who had just woken up to hear the last part of Kisei's speech.

"That is impossible Ankoku jutsu's have never existed nor is it possible for one to use them" he said glaring at the blue haired teen.

"I see a descendent of one of Ranpu-chan's squad members" said Tatsu squatting behind Hiashi causing the poor man to jump from the sudden voice. "I remember seeing a man with those exact same eyes that you have there sir yes I do remember seeing those eyes" he said nodding his head like he's right all the time. "Besides those eyes belonged to a man that was said to be a descendant of a angel" he said before using a body flicker to appear near the frozen ROOT anbu. "Oh yes time for me to have a little fun" Tatsu said smirking pulling Beniheijin out of his sheath. "Burn through flesh Beniheijin" he said holding the zanpakutō in a piercing motion as it lit aflame before revealing a odd katana with four smaller blades sticking out of the base of the main blade. "Hidetokeru(to melt in the fire)" he commanded placing Beniheijin at the bottom of the ice lighting it a blaze.

The ice melted and the seven ROOT anbu fell to the ground each dead.

"My bad I guess we kept them in there for too long" nervously giggled Himawari poking the man that tried to grope her with Seppen before cutting off his hands. "What don't want this pervert to grope the poor women sent there when they are innocent" she said with a shrug.

"So your answer Nara-san" asked Kisei turning all attention back on the Nara clan head.

"I'm not too sure at the moment but if you give me some info on this place I will be able to decide whether or not I'll take half of my clan there" replied the man still slightly shocked. Kisei nodded to Ashura whom nodded back before tossing the Nara a folder. Shikaku opened the folder and began to read as his eyes widened. Shikaku continued to read the contents of the folder for another ten minutes before closing it putting it in front of him. "I know I won't regret this so I'll take your offer Ankoku-taichou that is if it's okay with Sandaime-sama" Shikaku said turning to the fire shadow.

"I don't see why not as long as you keep up your part of the deal with allowing the Nara's to live both in your home as well as here in Konoha" replied the man taking another puff from his pipe.

"As Hokage-sama says it's okay with him" said Kisei with zero emotion.

"I thank you Hokage-sama for this opportunity" Shikaku said as he bowed to the leader of Konoha.

"GARYUU GET OUT HERE I KNOW YOUR THERE" shouted Tatsu causing most of the room to jump from the sudden outburst as a lone figure fell from a tile in the roof.

"Ouch" muttered the Garyuu clan head as he stood up half way to bow to Tatsu. "Hinote-taichou I still hate it when you do that" he said with a small glare.

"Don't make me laugh Ranran(Flaming) you told me when you were young you had fun running from my top men" said Tatsu looking at the man before he formed the hitsuji(ram) hand sign dispelling the genjutsu on Ranran.

A man about seven feet stood glaring at Tatsu. He had glowing teal eyes. He wore the same outfit as Tsuji and what Tatsu used to wear but with the symbol for Moesakaru(To burn brightly) on the back of his sleeveless shirt. When they looked closely at his hands they saw a few scales with clawed fingers with a pair of gloves hiding multiple scales. He started to scowl at Tatsu bearing his fangs. "THAT was uncalled for Hinote-taichou" growled Ranran. "By the way I was only a young unimpressive brat that only had speed which is why you gave me the rank of leader for Moesakaru" he finished with a scowl.

"Aw come on you gotta admit that was a bit funny don't yah think Himawari" laughed Tatsu turning to the Ice-tenshi.

"So your telling me that not a single person within Konoha has the power to use Hyouton jutsu's unless they are in a snowed environment Hokage-sama and even then it's only that one Hatake kid only because he was in Yuki no Kuni for a mission " Himawari asked obviously not hearing Tatsu.

"Yes Himawari but how did you know about Kakashi he's in the Anbu black ops" replied the Sandaime quite curious on how Himawari got such information.

"He has the feel of an Hyouton jutsu on him that's all besides the copy-cat ninja Hatake Kakashi famous for his use of the sharingan could have only copied a jutsu from Yuki-no-Kuni" she replied quite happily. "By the way Tatsu you are not funny" she said to the young white haired teen coldly. "So the Moudoku clan is also within this village that means that they are most likely waiting for the Moku-Tenshi(Wood Angel) since their poisons are made from the plants she grew for them" spoke Himawari to the Sandaime Hokage.

"Hokage-sama I'd suggest you take these men to your interrogation squad to question them since they do not seem to follow you but a another person from the shadows. Should you find this person tell him this." Kisei took in a quick breath before continuing. "One's that sought the angels for power will only end up with the Shinigami" he finished before leaving the room in another Shunshin Ankoku.

"We'd better get going as well so bye everyone and don't take to long Tatsu" Himawari said using an Yuki Shunshin(Snow body flicker) to leave.

"I hate it when those two don't tell me anything" muttered the white haired teen before disappearing in an Kasai Shunshin(Fire body flicker).

"Hokage-sama these are ROOT members" said Hiashi looking at the dead and unconscious men in the middle of the room causing Sarutobi's eyes to narrow and the room to go silent as he released a large amount of killing intent.

"Danzo I knew he was still active but until now I had no proof" muttered Sarutobi looking at the men.

"_Such fierce killing intent it seems that our Hokage has his fighting spirit back"_ thought the clan heads completely unable to move as killer intent leaked from 'The Professor' Sandaime Sarutobi.

"_Danzo your time is near one more mistake and we'll be able to take you down" _Sarutobi thought angrily at the old war-hawk.

"So that went well Kisei" said Himawari freezing the air around her to form some senbon needles.

"I agree with Himawari but don't forget Kisei we only have two days left before we tell the Hokage about our plans then another week after that till we leave the village" Tatsu said trying to fuse Reiatsu and Chakra to use an even more powerful attack with Beniheijin.

"I haven't forgotten" was the only words Kisei said before sinking into the shadows for the rest of the night.

"Might as well turn in as well" muttered Tatsu before jumping onto a thick tree branch with Himawari jumping onto another one on another tree.

Yah kinda lame way for me to end the chapter but that damn sugar buzz wore off and now it's impossible for me to think of the next part. Chibi Himawari in the background holding a sign saying, 'I Won Yippee'


	6. Lost

Have fun reading.

Chapter Five: Lost

"_Those two fell asleep quite quickly"_ thought Kisei from the shadows before he turned back towards the shadows. _"I still need to hone my abilities again the battle against those weird ninjas that attacked us showed that I can't control my jutsu's very well"_ he thought as he sank into Houdo no Ankoku.

"ANKOKU-TAICHOU" shouted multiple officers in respect while bowing to the teen who just sweat dropped.

"_Know what I regret coming here now that I know that there is a welcoming committee"_ thought Kisei as he began to back away. He then broke into a full sprint towards the training area's. _"Must lose squad till it's safe"_ chanted Kisei constantly in his mind as he jumped into the lake watching after a few minutes as the welcoming committee ran by. _"Please be safe I only wanted to come here to train... My secret training spot forgot about that" _ he realized after a while before swimming to the bottom of the lake. Kisei looked around for a bit before finding a moveable stone which he pushed opening a small entrance which he swam through before it closed.

"_I don't remember so many stairs"_ Kisei thought after going down fourteen flights. _"Finally I'm almost there"_ he thought after going down another twenty flights seeing a small light down a hallway. _"Okay why in hell did I make my secret training ground so far... Oh ya so it could kill intruders without my chakra signature" _he thought as he entered the giant training field.

There Kisei stood coming out of a tunnel into a field with a full moon overhead with a mountain in the middle surrounded by a forrest. Lakes in various places with open fields around those. _"Might as well work on darkness manipulation for a few hours then go to sleep"_ he thought as he began jumping through the trees towards the mountain. Kisei landed at the base of the mountain before jumping on the stone walls. He stopped when he got to the top of the mountain which was an open flat slab of rock that went on for about twenty yards in each direction. He walked towards the center before hearing something.

"Hello there Kisei-sama how do you like the changes I made" said the raspy voice of Garandou.

"How in the world did you get down here... Oh ya you are a no good rotten shade I keep forgetting that" said Kisei muttering the last part before he sat down in the center of the rock.

"Of course Kisei-sama after you left I made a few changes making it almost impossible for anyone that didn't know the way to either get lost or killed to your private training ground" said the shade before disappearing into the shadows.

"_Very weird shade but at least he's dependable"_ thought Kisei as he began to gather the darkness in the area into the palm of his hand manipulating it into various shapes. He tried to form the darkness into a spear only for him to mess up and end up with a stick and lose a lot of chakra. _"I hate slip ups they usual drain me if I'm not careful with the amount of control I use"_ Kisei thought slightly peeved as he tried again to gather the darkness chakra. This time he made a pair of tonfa's which he slammed into the ground making a seven inch deep hole. _"Too much force"_ he thought with a small sweat drop on the back of his head before falling forward passing out.

"_Very odd he usually never pass's out oh well better take him back to the normal world"_ thought Garandou picking Kisei up before being engulfed by the shadows. He put Kisei onto a branch next to Himawari before going back to the realm he belongs in.

"_ROOT anbu I don't understand why they haven't killed themselves yet which is odd for Danzo would have had them do so by now"_ thought Sarutobi after leaving the interrogation room learning some very valuable information on the supposedly disbanded group. _"I'm now thankful for placing a few spy's into that group and learning that each of them are still alive"_ he thought before turning towards the Hokage monument. _"Just one day after tomorrow Kisei, Himawari, and Tatsu are going to tell me the names of their Dojutsu's as well as what they might do"_ he mused before grabbing some coffee.

"Shizune get me the diaper and Jiraiya" called Tsunade to her apprentice.

"Hai here you go Tsunade-sama" said Shizune handing her the diaper while pulling Jiraiya.

"Why'd you pull me along I was doing(Tsunade sends a death glare causing Jiraiya to pale) some uh talking with one of my contacts" he said trying to convince Tsunade not to smash his face again.

"I won't punch you(Jiraiya looks hopeful) if you change Naruto-chan's diaper here(Jiraiya pales before trying to run away)" grinned Tsunade evilly handing Jiraiya the blond baby and the new diaper after stepping on his foot stopping him from running.

"Another" shouted the Ino-Shika-Cho trio to the bartender.

"Coming right up my best buyers" replied the bartender before grabbing another three sake bottles tossing it to the trio.

"_Kisei-kun you think I didn't know what you are planning. Tatsu may be a captain but he is still quite dense. Oh well maybe I should snuggle up against you and blame it on Garandou"_ thought Himawari giggling at the last thought. She gathered chakra to her feet then walking over to the branch Kisei was asleep on before snuggling into his chest as she fell asleep.

Meanwhile in Kisei's mind_ "What's this warm feeling I never felt it before. I feel warm, safe, at peace, and calm all at the same time." _His mindscape changed from that of a barren dark wasteland to that of a slightly brighter grassy plain. His body wrapped it's arms around Himawari protectively causing the girl to snuggle deeper into his chest.

"_Ha I knew it was a good idea faking being asleep ever since I thought I saw something back during the first day we got here"_ thought Tatsu excitedly taking pictures of his two friends and fellow captains like a madman. _"Life is so good when you got blackmail pictures"_ he thought happily taking a second camera and then a third as he continued to take pictures from various angles. _"I better get to sleep as well"_ he thought tiredly before jumping to his branch as he fell asleep.

Tatsu's dreamscape _"Hinote-kun you will find Rai-san in the Rai no Kuni but you must hurry his light is slowly fading"_ said a familiar female voice before it faded into the light.

Tatsu immediately woke up after the message whispering "Ranpu-chan." He turned to Himawari and Kisei before writing a note. _"I'm sorry guys but during meetings I'm useless at least this way I can be of some use outside of battle and you guys can decide on what to call this fanged dojutsu of mine"_ he thought as he placed the note in Himawari's hand before making a full break towards the northern wall. _"I will meet you two again soon so until then be safe"_ he thought before he used his wings and flew over the wall heading to Rai no Kuni.

Himawari woke up much before Kisei did so she stretched and jumped down to the lake to wash her face but stopped when she noticed the note in her hand. She opened the note as she read it she dropped it once but caught it before it landed in the lake. "KISEI WAKE UP AND GET OVER HERE" she shouted after finishing the note startling the Ankoku-Tenshi making him fall out of the tree.

"Ugh this is why I prefer to wake up before anyone else, stupid training" he mumbled as he stood up. He walked over to Himawari and grabbed the note she was holding out and began reading it.

"_I'm sorry for doing this Kisei, Himawari but I got a message from Ranpu about Rai and couldn't wait too long. I will try to meet up with you two after the designated day that we had chosen to leave the leaf. I will leave the name of my dojutsu to you two. By the way be safe you two don't forget if we let our guard down someone will kill us._

_Your Friend and Fellow Captain_

_Tatsu Kasai"_

"DAMN HIM" roared Kisei smashing his fist into a tree causing it to burst with dark chakra. "That idiot couldn't have woken us up if one of our comrades are in trouble DAMN IT" he punched another tree destroying it.

"Kisei calm down don't forget we still have a meeting with the Hokage which is the reason he chose not to wake us up" said Himawari calmly putting her hand near seppen just in case. Kisei hadn't heard her and just punched another tree allowing her to pull seppen out of her sheath. "Float gently from the heavens Seppen" she said quietly as her zanpakuto transformed. "First Dance (She points the tip of her zanpakuto at Kisei): Hyouetsu" she said no higher than a whisper sending just enough snow and ice to cool Kisei down before resealing Seppen in her sheath.

"Thanks Hima I needed that" said a now calm Kisei standing in the middle of three destroyed trees. "But I still say he should have brought one of us as backup" he said calmly.

"Yes that is true but don't forget you just got your berserker side sealed up so your only at half strength so one of us had to stay and since your only at half strength you would be useless to Tatsu at the moment" Himawari said with no emotion causing Kisei to flinch. "Besides there still is the plan don't forget that and with this new turn of events Tatsu has given us a slight head start on that plan" she said before walking onto the lake towards the island in the middle where she began to hone her powers. _"Tatsu be careful"_ were Himawari's thoughts before she put herself into a trance to hone her power over ice and snow.

"_I have to learn better control over the darkness it makes a person unpredictable when they can no longer control their emotions. The last thing I need is to cost my comrades their lives for a mistake that I make"_ thought Kisei as he began to work on his control over the darkness instead of manipulating it.

Flashback

"GET AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS YOU DEMON" shouted one of Kisei's subordinates slashing at one of the demons that almost killed his wounded friends. "Crush them Kaimetsu(Destruction)" said the subordinate transforming his zanpakuto into a five pointed spear. "First Style: Baku-(Kisei's eyes widen as he kills one of the three high class demons in front of him)"

"DON'T FINISH THAT ATTACK" he shouted to his subordinate who didn't hear him since the two high class demons attacking him let out a roar.

"hatsu (Explosion)" said the subordinate causing his zanpakuto to explode killing him, the demons, and three of his friends out of the five there.

End flashback

"_I will never let that happen to me or any of my subordinates ever again" _thought Kisei as he began to gain a little more control over the darkness.

"_Thank Kami(God) that Kisei finally understands that he has to work on control not manipulation" _thought Himawari after she came out of her trance looking around her. She saw the there was a very thin layer of ice on the ground, trees, and rocks around her. _"I just hope Tatsu used his time wisely cause if he mess's up Rai-Tenshi might die I'm only curious on how he would have gotten into such a state"_ thought Himawari before gathering the ice into her hand. She began to spin in slowly in her hand in the size of a snowflake. _"This is good training compacting all the ice and snow into a small snowflake and then expanding it"_ she thought as the snowflake took on a slightly more artistic form.

"_What in hell is with all these dumb shinobi with the musical notes on their forehead protectors I've killed twenty yet they still come"_ Tatsu thought using Beniheijin's released form on the shinobi. _"Know what hell with consequences I'm killing them all in one blow"_ he thought revealing his wings and soared a good fifty feet above the trees. "Burning flesh and blood, Scorch those that touch thy, Burn within the deepest pits of hell, May the embers rain from the sky, evaporate the moisture within the sky, turn those fools that challenge thy to ashes, eliminate all that fall to the evil in their hearts, burn Fire Art One Hundred: Fiercely Burning Black Hell" he said coldly sending a giant fireball of doom at the shinobi killing them all. _"Damn it now I'm slightly exhausted and I still have to get to Rai no Kuni forget running already I'm flying"_ he thought before flying off so quickly some would have thought a summon boss flew through there.

"THERE'S ANOTHER ONE CAPTURE HIM" shouted an anbu captain of kumogakure(Village hidden in the Clouds) at the borderline of Rai no Kuni. A few squads of BOLT anbu prepared their lighting jutsu's at Tatsu only to be blown away by scorching hot winds as Tatsu speed past them creating an after shock killing several. Tatsu speed towards the captain of the group grabbing him by the collar after disabling the captains hands.

"Tell me where is the Rai-Tenshi" Tatsu said coldly glaring at the man with fanged eyes each chain now holding two.

"What makes you think I'll tell you anything _freak_" said the man with malice.

"If you value your life and the lives in your village you'll tell me that's what" replied Tatsu colder than ever gripping the man's throat.

"I'm a shinobi we die all the time besides BOLT is never afraid of death we crave it" said the insane man. "Though if you threaten my leader that's when you'll pay the consequences" said the man as he grinned. "Jijin(suicide)" said the man causing Tatsu to drop the man and make a break for it. "Rakurai(thunderbolt)" whispered the man with an evil grin on his face before he was stricken with a giant thunderbolt destroying everything within thirty meters of him. Tatsu just hit the thirty meter mark as the bolt struck the earth summoning a dragon just outside the blast range giving it a mental order before he got hit.

Across the shinobi nations eight people whispered at once "Hinote-san/Tatsu/Hinote-kun has fallen."

"_**Impossible he couldn't have died he's the other that is the being of fire itself that's not possible"**_ thought Nibi no Nekotama from inside of her cell within her jailer's mind. **"Kitten I know this is a lot to ask of you but ask your father to let go of that boy that those men of his captured"** said the demon to her host getting a small nod from the girl. A young Yugito Nii was just about to enter the Raikage's office when an explosion shook the village. She ran to the window to see a glowing yellow dragon with fierce red eyes staring down at the village as if looking for someone.

"ALL NINJA EVACUATE THE CITIZENS THEN RETREAT" shouted the Raikage from a top him office.

"Daddy" said a small voice behind him after he reentered his office causing the Raikage to turn around. "I think dragon-san is here for that yellow haired man with wings" said Yugito quietly to her father who thought of the reasons on why a dragon would attack them and only found that to be the only valid reason.

"Ok my little Tenshi we will give the mean man to dragon-san there" said the Raikage to his daughter summoning up a shadow clone before telling it what to do. A couple of minutes later the shadow clone appeared in the center of the village with a tired and almost dead looking man before dispersing itself.

The dragon looked at the man before grabbing him with it's tail flying into the sky making the clouds glow after the dragon fully entered.

"Not Rai-san/Rai-kun as well" muttered the remaining Tenshi-shinobi across the elemental nations.

"Dang it that shouldn't be possible two of the Tenshi-shinobi taken down in one day that just means that we must join forces even sooner" muttered Kisei as he obliterated the forest behind the Hokage monument with a burst of reiatsu and chakra.

Himawari just watched as her friend destroyed the forest before pulling Seppen out. "Float gently from the heavens Seppen" she whispered transforming her zanpakuto. "Seventeenth dance: Hyouheki(Ice wall)" she murmured forming a wall of ice around the area Kisei was destroying also to prevent the Konoha shinobi to jumping towards their death in an attempt to stop him. "**You will not enter"** Himawari said in a demonic voice. "Two of our closest comrades just became MIA" she said in a normal but completely cold voice.

"SO WHAT HE'S DESTROYING PART OF OUR VILLAGE AND YOU EXPECT US JUST TO WATCH" shouted so very stupid shinobi each finding themselves frozen from the shoulders down in black ice.

"The reason he is like this is that those two equal the bijuu in power you fools now LEAVE" she shouted causing the shinobi other than the Hokage and the clan heads to leave.

"Himawari could you tell me what happened to Tatsu and the other Tenshi-shinobi" said the Hokage calmly causing Himawari to drop Seppen. "Yes I know about the Tenshi-shinobi I saw you three through my crystal ball one day" admitted the Hokage letting out another puff of smoke from his mouth.

"Uuummm well you see Hokage-sama Tatsu went off to Rai no Kuni to look for one of the other Tenshi-shinobi and was well killed and the Tenshi-shinobi within the country died about ten minutes after and the others we don't know where they are" said Himawari nervously as she picked up Seppen again to help maintain the ice wall around Kisei. "Eighteenth Dance:Amano Hyouheki(Heavenly Ice Wall)" she whispered as a wall of pure white ice rose around the first just as the first one shattered. "Thank Kami I used it in time" muttered Himawari exhausted using Seppen as a crutch till she caught her breath. "Sorry Hokage-sama but I am not allowed to reveal anymore information than I already have or I will have to face the consequences later" said Himawari indifferently.

"I understand Himawari or should I say Tenshi-Aisu" said the Hokage with a slight grin that made Himawari eye the man suspiciously. "Don't worry you kind of gave away your identities during the meeting" laughed the old Hokage making Himawari slap her forehead for them forgetting about that.

Quicker than anyone could see Himawari jumped from her spot just as numerous roots bursted from the ground.

"Moku-san I wasn't expecting to find you here we thought we'd find you in Kusa no Kuni(Land of Grass) around Kusagakure(Village Hidden in the Grass) studying the different types of plants there" said Himawari after she landed to the roots as they sunk back into the earth revealing a very pissed female with light green hair about five foot four.

"You think I didn't feel Hinote and Rai-san's chakra signatures disappear and the name is Hanabira(Flower Petal) Kaori(Fragrance) that and Mr. Darkness over there is releasing to much damn darkness chakra it can be felt all the way at the northern side of Kusa no Kuni" she said pointing at Kisei before opening her eyes showing a pair of angry emerald eyes.

"Well nice to know your new name now Hanabira mines is Himawari Niwa and Mr. Darkness as you put it is now known as Kisei Kishi" said Himawari sweetly while looking at Hanabira's kimono. She saw a cold grass green with various plant designs with forest green shinobi pants underneath with the same design. _"I wonder if I could have both Kisei-kun and Hanabira-chan"_ pervertedly thinks Himawari to herself. (A.N. Only typing this because very evil presence looming over my shoulders if I don't. AHHHH I'LL CONTINUE WITH THE STORY STOP!I regret creating different personalities for myself now)

"The only other info on our selves that I have is that Hinote-tenshi is now known as Tatsu Kasai" Himawari finished before getting fed up with Kisei trying to destroy one of her best defenses. "Hanabira want to help me calm down Kisei over there" said Himawari darkly with a black aura forming around her with Hanabira the same. They both used their own version of the shunshin and appeared in Kisei's current blind spot.

"Seventh Movement: Keibaku Tsurukusa(Restraint Vine)" whispered Hanabira transforming her zanpakuto into a large vine before she swung it completely holding Kisei down.

"First dance: Hyouetsu" whispered Himawari walking up to Kisei before placing the flat end of Seppen on his head calming down the Ankoku-Tenshi.

"I lost it again didn't I" asked Kisei sheepishly knowing he was in some deep shit. The only response he got out of the two girls was two lumps on the top of his head knocking him unconscious for the time being. The two girls then Shunshined back to the Hokage.

"I will tell you about our plans tomorrow Hokage-sama have a good day" was all Himawari said before using her Hyouton Shunshin to teleport her, Hanabira, and Kisei.

"So when did you regain your memories Hanabira" asked Himawari casually while running a check on Kisei's chakra system.

"Six days ago when else you three just had to show up at once that was a headache when the memories and powers just hit me and reestablished the link between the captains. Even more of a headache when Ibara(Torn) pulled me back into Houdo no Moku(Realm of Wood) showed his sadist side when testing me using all sorts of vines and everything" ranted a still pissed Hanabira. "Since no one else in our group was trackers I might as well pull out my new ability" muttered Hanabira pulling out her zanpakuto from it's sheath. "Grow Sansensoumoku(Nature)" whispered Hanabira transforming her zanpakuto into a katana with spikes sticking out of the blade with a flower like guard with a petal like design on the hilt. "Twenty-first Move: Saachi(Search)" she whispered again slamming the blade of Sansensoumoku into the ground causing vines to come out and form several monitor like screens.

"_I never saw that one before then again she did say it's a new technique might as well let her work since I still have to neutralize some of the darkest chakra poisoning Kisei from his outburst"_ thought Himawari before using her medical ninjutsu to pull out the remaining bits of poisoned chakra.

"_Of course three signatures here, odd two in Iwa no Kuni, two in Kaze no Kuni, two in Mizu no Kuni, one in Rai no Kuni, one in Yuki no Kuni, one moving around Hi no Kuni, what is going on here"_ wonders Hanabira turning to Himawari. "Yo Hima why is there so many signatures come look" she called to the Ice-Tenshi. Himawari walked over looked at the screens then started stuttering.

"You found the jinchuriki as well but according to this there is only six jinchuriki and it seems that Ranpu is missing why is that" says Himawari once she calms done. _"What's going on here Tatsu said he got a message from Ranpu so why is she missing this makes no sense and what of the other three jinchuriki"_ wonders Himawari to herself not noticing she's freezing Hanabira's technique.

"Himawari STOP" she shouts at the Ice-tenshi bringing the ice user back to reality. "Girl you better gain better control or I'm never letting you near this technique again you almost destroyed it" scolded Hanabira before dispelling the damaged technique picking up Sansensoumoku and sealing it back in it's sheath. "Don't forget this Ice and Wood are not meant to mix so be more careful" she said before walking away.

"Hanabira stop" orders Kisei slowly standing up looking exhausted. "Use that technique again there is something I need you to look for" he asks getting a raised eyebrow from the wood user. "A temple that may have recently appeared anywhere in the world that is how we arrived here but it was gone when we had awoken" he says using Gesshoku as a crutch causing Himawari's eyes to widen at Kisei's request.

"And why would you want to find this temple" asks Hanabira suspiciously.

"The temple may hold the keys for us and the jinchuriki to reach the next level of power as well as any hidden abilities and powers that any of us have" explains Kisei as he walks over to a tree for support. "As well as the hidden archives on anything that we may need" he said before falling asleep from exhaustion.

"Moron" mutters Himawari to herself after watching Kisei say something he could have said later.

"I'll do what Kisei asked... On a later date when we have the entire team together" said Hanabira after giving the idea some thought getting a nod of approval from the other Tenshi-shinobi there. _"It still puzzles me how some ordinary humans were able to kill two Tenshi-captains this is becoming quite the bad situation even in our weaken states we are still strong enough to take down Shukaku no Ichibi"_ ponders the Moku-Taichou.

Kisei's dreamscape _"What's going on this looks like a battle field"_ thinks Kisei to himself as he enters Rai no Kuni. _"Wait a minute this must be what Tatsu saw before being killed"_ he thinks as he sees a giant fire ball launch and kill multiple shinobi. He then sees Tatsu fly by knocking away various anbu before grabbing what seemed to be the leader. He moved closer and heard Tatsu ask the leader where their comrade was. The man smirked before saying the words that made Tatsu break for it. Kisei woke just as the thunderbolt hit the earth not seeing what happened afterwards.

"I see that's what happened" says Kisei to himself not noticing the two females whom turned their attention to him.

"What happened" asked the females oddly at the same time.

"I saw how Tatsu was defeated. Some anbu captain of Kumo used an suicide jutsu that used lightning before Tatsu could escape and ended up caught in the blast." He says sadly getting two surprised looks from the two female Tenshi-captain.

(A.N. I'm not saying that females are the weaker out of the human race if you actually ask me they are the stronger. Example: Wife/girlfriend usually has husband or boyfriend whipped. Example 2: females uh hm well there's ugh what was it again I just had it... Uh forget my second example already the first is more than enough proof that females are the better of the human race and yes that mean's I'm putting myself down since I'm a guy okay now back to the story sorry for the long message.)

"_My only question is how I was able to see what Tatsu saw only the Ranpu squad was able to do that and from what I can feel Ranpu isn't among us and she is the strongest this is too troublesome to think of at the moment"_ wonders Kisei as he stares at the sky as if looking for an answer. "Hanabira, Himawari after we leave the village we are going to the spot where Tatsu disappeared at there is something I need to check there" he said a bit more seriously than before getting a nod of approval from Himawari but a just blank look from Hanabira.

"_I don't trust those of Rai no Kuni they are acting just like Mizu no Kuni in trying to get rid of us like it's a kekkei genkai(Bloodline Limit) but it feels like they are trying to cause an imbalance in the world"_ thought Hanabira not hearing Kisei's statement until Kisei and Himawari got near her wondering if she was okay. "Huh sorry what did you say" asked Hanabira with slight embarrassment. Kisei just sighed before telling Hanabira the plan. "Understood I will assist there but if we do go Himawari will have to run defense till we finish" said Hanabira turning towards Kaze no Kuni suddenly. _"Damn it there's not enough plant life there for me to use a long distance Moku Shunshin"_ curses Hanabira before turning to Kisei. "Kisei use your Ankoku Shunshin and take us to the border of Kaze no Kuni and Hi no Kuni NOW" she orders the Darkness-Tenshi getting an immediate teleport to the border.

"_WHAT IN HELL IS GOING ON HERE"_ exclaims Kisei in his mind seeing the same demons from the elemental realms chasing after one of their comrades whom was attempting to fly away from said demons.

"Forget running already DESTROY GUFUU(Typhoon)" shouts their comrade pulling out his zanpakuto transforming it into zanbatou in a swirled blade design. Their comrades eyes begins to glow a shimmering emerald before he says, "Fukisusabu(To blow fiercely)" he begins to spin rapidly with Gufuu above his head with winds forming a protective deadly dome around him just as a few of the demons jumped to attack him.

"YO KAZE BRING THEM OVER HERE" shouted Kisei getting the attention of the Kaze-Tenshi allowing him to dispel his technique as he flew towards the other three tenshi captains.

Kisei pulled out Gesshoku before muttering "Enter the darkness Gesshoku" transforming it from it's sealed state to its chained halberd and ball state. "Now everyone get behind me" he ordered to the other three captains which each of whom complied.

"Now Gesshoku first command HEKI(Tear)" shouts Kisei causing the eight blades on Gesshoku to rotate rapidly. Kisei started to swing the halberd by the chain before launching it at the demons tearing those in Gesshoku's path to ribbons. He then pulled the chain hard causing Gesshoku to fly back. He slammed the chain into the ground causing one of the ends of Gesshoku's staff to plant itself into the earth.

"Second command: Houkou(Roar)" said Kisei causing the eight blades to spin so fast they were giving off a sound similar to a roar causing all the demons to stop moving.

Kisei started to grin evilly before saying, "Third command: Kuikiru(To bite through)" sending all eight blades into different directions killing off the demon's before they had a chance to react.

Longer chapter than usual ain't it. Dang I accidently showed off two of the Tenshi-captains earlier than I originally wanted to. Nor had I originally planned to have Tatsu killed by the Kumo anbu. Oh yes before I forget I'm going to be working on a second story as well called Naruto's Life Redone. Don't worry I will still work on this one as well I am a multitasked after all (Insert chibi version of author laughing before getting hit in the head by a stool wielded by a chibi Himawari). By the way big thanks to my only reviewer at the moment Voice of the Mist your comments are much appreciated.


	7. Meetings

Have fun reading cause I had fun typing this chapter.

Chapter Six: Meetings

"_What power is this the power of Gesshoku the legendary zanpakuto of darkness" _wonders the three Tenshi captains behind Kisei the Tenshi captain of darkness.

The demons were all gone or so they thought until the remains of the demon all fused to form an even more powerful demon in the shape of a giant dark skinned man with a distinct ridged cranium and black pony-tail. The remains of the mask were on his jawbone with a tattoo with the number ten on his left shoulder.

"_Impossible"_ the four captains think at the same time seeing the event in front of them.

"**I see so this is what has been causing us so much trouble as of late the Tenshi-captains are back in this world"** says the demon coldly. _**"Best that I report this to master he will be most unpleased for even I ranked tenth among our group cannot take down four captains without some sort of help"**_ the demon thinks before turning his attention to the Tenshi-captains again. **"Know this Tenshi-captains you and your foolish followers will never defeat our leader or our group THE ARRANCAR" **shouts the demon before disappearing into the darkness.

"Who would have thought those _demons_ that we had found when we first entered Houdo no Ankoku would have become so powerful" mutters Kisei sealing away Gesshoku while saying the word demon like it was poisoned.

"What do you mean they were there when you first entered" questioned the Kaze-Tenshi grabbing Kisei by the collar.

"I will tell you after you tell us your name Kaze" said Kisei with no emotion towards his fellow captain.

"Senpuu(Whirlwind) Nanpuu(Breeze)" replied Senpuu calming down placing Kisei back on the ground.

"In truth I did _not_ create Houdo no Ankoku like the other captains did with their realms. When I had tried I found out that there was already one. Me and a few of my men at the time entered only to encounter a small amount of those demons before they attacked us. We killed them and started to kill enough to clear the area for a small village. The village began to grow and so did my forces enough to the point where we could push those demon's back far enough for us to use as our territory. Those demons are also the reason why one of my squads was completely wiped out. As of now my top researchers are still not sure of where these demons come from or why they are even existing nor can they find out what the demons are made of." Explained Kisei to the other three captains.

"Kisei it is best we get back to Konoha now since we still have that meeting with the Hokage tomorrow" Himawari said getting a nod from Kisei before the shadows engulfed them as they reappeared in a heavily forested area behind the Hokage monument.

"Senpuu why were you being chased by those demons and how did they get here" whispered Hanabira to the wind-Taichou while taking a look at the wind-Taichou to see what he is wearing. He had dark red hair with a hazy green long sleeved shirt and jacket. He had black shinobi pants with a small breeze like patterns on his jacket and pants legs. He stood about four eleven with a toned body.

"The answer to latter of those questions is unknown to me as for the former they noticed something different about me than the other people around so I ran to keep innocent bystanders from dying" said Senpuu continuously staring in the direction of Kaze no Kuni. "I only have one question for you Hanabira where is Mizu and Tsuchi are" he asked never moving his gaze from the direction of where they had just came from.

"They are in the very countries that their elements represent as you can tell no one knows just where Ranpu is" she replies.

"From what I understand both Rai and Hinote were killed" he asked getting no reply proving to him that it was true. "That is sad to know seeing that the three of us worked well together in combat" he said changing his gaze towards Rai no Kuni. _"They shall be avenged"_ thought Senpuu squeezing his hands into a tight fist. _"The only thing I truly don't understand is why the people of Rai no Kuni would kill Rai he is the being of lightning and when he dies... he's not dead and neither is Tatsu, If either one of the two beings of a certain element are killed the other one would not be able to balance out the certain element that they wield meaning that all those with the element would either die or lose their chakra."_ Figured out Senpuu still staring at Rai no Kuni._ "Best that I don't tell them till after they leave that way I won't be on the receiving end of a few zanpakuto's while they grill me for answers."_ He thought unconsciously inching away from the small group of captains bit by bit not that they noticed. He continued to ponder the reason why Rai no Kuni would attempt to kill one of their two beings and only came up with one answer "Arrancar" he said aloud by accident causing the other three captains to look at him.

"What about the Arrancar Senpuu" Himawari asked remembering that demon that told them about the group.

"I'm not exactly sure but I'm betting that the Arrancar are convincing the mortals that by killing us they will gain unimaginable power and are even giving the mortals the proper techniques to do so but so far that's only a hypothesis on my part" answered Senpuu gaze unchanging. "Shouldn't you be getting some sleep since your meeting with the Hokage is tomorrow and it is already late" he said pointing towards the sky showing that it was indeed late. "I will be seeing you three in the morning for I for one am slightly exhausted I had to fly across half of Kaze no Kuni with those horrid demons chasing me" he said before he jumped onto the thickest part of the top of one tree before falling asleep.

"_That was quick"_ thought the other three captains in union watching as the Kaze-Taichou fell asleep so easily. Each of the three captains took their own branch falling asleep as well other than Himawari she snuck up on Kisei and snuggled into his chest before falling asleep.

A badly burned Tatsu and heavily wounded Rai-Taichou both in a comatose state slept floating in the middle of bright nothingness. A figure glowing so brightly it could not be seen walked over to the pair before tending to their wounds. _"I'm sorry Hinote-kun but this is the best I can do at the moment in my current state same goes for you Rai-san"_ thought the figure obviously female by the aura the figure gave off before fading into the light.

Senpuu awoke when the first light of day hit him in the face making him get up a bit groggily. Himawari woke up at the sound of rustling leaves from Senpuu quickly leaving her spot on Kisei before heading to the lake to wash her face before anyone noticed. Hanabira woke up next as the plant life also began to wake up Senpuu found out that she was not a morning person after trying to say hi to the girl only to get punched into the tree behind him. Kisei woke up last after the shadows covering him was destroyed by the light meaning it was mid morning since the tree he slept in had medium level coverage.

"Welcome to the world of the living sleepy head" mocked Senpuu before he got tossed into the lake by his own shadow. _"That was a new one"_ he thought as he walked out of the lake completely soaked. "Thanks a lot dude I was only joking" he said before getting tossed back in the lake. _"Great so far this group has two people that are not morning people"_ he thought this time sprinting out of the lake since Himawari decided to chill the water a bit for a much nicer drink not noticing that Senpuu was in the lake. _"Damn that Himawari and her tendency not to notice what's around her"_ thought Senpuu as he began using every curse known to man kind and demon kind in his mind so no one stares at him.

A few hours later Kisei used his Ankoku Shunshin since it was the most unnoticeable shunshin out of the groups to go to the Hokage's office.

"So Hokage-sama any news on Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama, and Naruto-kun" asked one Hiashi Hyuga to the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi.

"Other than them running away from Tsunade's debt collectors and Jiraiya getting knocked around fro being a pervert they are all right Hiashi so do not worry about your daughter's future husband" said Sarutobi causing the young Hyuga head to blush slightly. "Oh come on Hiashi you think after years of being the Hokage I wouldn't learn to lip read" he joked before feeling something in the shadows behind the couch. "By the way Kisei why don't you and the other Tenshi-Taichou's come out now" said Sarutobi to the couch. He looked in the back of it to see a portal still forming.

The four teens then shot out of the portal head first into a pile with Kisei supporting a lump on the top of his head while he ended up on the bottom with the two girls on top of his back as Senpuu came a little short using his wind powers to keep him from flying like the others.

"Kisei you are a moron" muttered Senpuu as he got up. "Losing your damn focus for that single second of course we would hit you since that mistake almost killed us" he muttered again before tossing Kisei onto the couch just missing the Hokage. "Sorry about that Hokage-sama my name is Senpuu Nanpuu I am also the Kaze-Taichou" apologized Senpuu.

"Um no problems Senpuu it's understandable" replied the Hokage before taking his seat again. "Hiashi if you don't mind I will speak with you after I finish talking to these teens" said the Hokage getting a nod from the Hyuga head before he excused himself leaving the four teens and the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama as we promised Himawari and I will tell you our dojutsu names" said Kisei while rubbing the spot where his lump once was. "We decided that even though Tatsu is dead that his dojutsu shall be called the Onibagan. For Himawari we decided that it'd be called the Hoshigan. As for mine it was chosen to be called the Hakubogan. We are also planning to leave this village for twelve years now instead of the three then nine since Naruto has left the village. We will return to this village not as shinobi for your village but as a new group you will find out more about us as the years go by as for now we will now see you in twelve years Hokage-sama. We will be here to watch the genin exams seeing that's when the one's we have our eyes on will blossom so farewell Hokage-sama" informed Kisei before his group was truly engulfed by the shadows taking them just outside the village.

The Hokage just sat there surprised at how strong the shunshin Kisei just used was as well as all the information they had told him. "Hiashi you can come in now they are gone" said the Hokage rubbing his temples.

"What just happened" asked a shocked Senpuu.

"No way you didn't just" gasped Hanabira.

"I think he did" muttered Himawari.

"No actually, why do you think my eyes are called the Hakubogan they enhance the control I have over darkness and to a degree light" admitted Kisei deactivating his dojutsu.

The three captains each gave him a death glare for him tricking them. Kisei saw the glares and knew what they meant for his health so he bolted towards Rai no Kuni with the three enraged captains chasing after him with their zanpakutos out.

A week later after chasing Kisei. "You guys would have killed me if I didn't duck into Houdo no Ankoku but at least now we are near the sight where Tatsu died at I want to check something" said Kisei holding his right hip since Senpuu hit him with a air blade.

"_The others are near what should I do Hinote-kun and Rai-san's wounds haven't healed enough"_ panicked the female figure of light as she felt her comrades get closer.

The team of four made it to the place where Tatsu had _died_ to find a giant wasteland going for thirty meters from the center. Senpuu went to the center where the Kumo anbu had killed himself deciding to follow the path of Tatsu's chakra. Senpuu ended up at the spot where Tatsu was hit feeling a another chakra signature that had engulfed Tatsu saving him at the last minute.

"_Just as I had expected Ranpu was the reason Tatsu's signature disappeared faster than it should have same goes for Rai it seems she was able to pull both of them from the brink of death at the last minute. That's just like her she's the most caring but is only able to do something at the very last chance. Then again I don't blame her I can feel her powers slowly diminishing I just wonder what happened to Houdo no Ranpu if she went in there her powers should be restored"_ were Senpuu's thoughts as he stared at the spot where Tatsu last was.

"Kisei I don't think Tatsu or Rai is dead" said Hanabira causing Senpuu to break out in cold sweat praying that the group doesn't pay attention to him.

"Why do you say that Hanabira" asked Kisei looking around seeing Senpuu in a cold sweat. "You knew this didn't you Senpuu and yet you hid it from us why" he asked the Kaze-Taichou making the guy turn towards the group completely pale.

"I knew from the day you guys saved me I figured out that if either one of the Tenshi-shinobi died with naming a successor or a bijuu died without doing the same the balance kept between the bijuu and tenshi of a certain element would be destroyed making it impossible for the people with fire or lightning affinities to do anything" Senpuu said before sensing something behind him. Senpuu used an instant shushin to appear next to the other three captains just as a sword still in its sheath slammed into the spot where he once stood.

A man dressed similar to the demon they had meet before stepped out. He had a hole in the middle of his chest with a piece of mask looking like a pair of glasses on the bridge of his nose. He had black and red hair with the red in a ponytail and had quite a bit of muscles.

"I'm quite surprised that I'd run into the Tenshi-captains here" said the man. "By the way my name is Edrad Liones the thirteenth arrancar" he introduced himself before grabbing his zanpakuto. "And I will be your executioner Tenshi-captains" he said pulling the zanpakuto out of it's sheath. "Erupt Volcánica" he said as the remains of his mask disappeared before his arms are covered in the same substance as the mask making it look like volcanic rock becoming more long and wide. **"This is my true form now prepare to die"** said Edrad shooting a fireball from his fist.

The four captains scattered to avoid the fire ball.

"Guys let me take care of this one even though Rai and Tatsu aren't dead this the least I can do for the two" said Senpuu stepping forward pulling out Gufuu while the other three jumped back showing that they will not interfere with the battle. "Destroy Gufuu" said Senpuu quietly transforming his zanpakuto to it's swirled zanbatou state. Edrad shot another fireball this time larger than the last directly at Senpuu.

"You sure this was the right decision Kisei after all wind only powers up fire making it more deadly" whispered Himawari getting no reply.

"Ridairekuto(Redirect)" whispered Senpuu quietly as a small tornado formed around him shooting the fireball back at Edrad.

"**Why bother fighting me Kaze you should very well know that wind is powerless against fire"** said Edrad confused on why the Kaze-Taichou would even fight him.

"To avenge my fallen friends, to show to the world that no matter what as long as you try you can do anything, and most importantly to prove to myself that I am not USELESS" shouted Senpuu his eyes glowing as the winds began blowing at hurricane speeds around his body. "For my friends I will not lose" he said his eyes burning with determination as his wings formed from the sheer pressure the wind was giving off. "Way of Destruction Four White Lightning" he said gaining a gasp from the three captains as he shot a bolt of lightning from his fingertips into Edrad's right hand causing the arrancar to grab it in pain.

"_A chant less spell from the original chants he has gotten better"_ thought Kisei with a small grin on his face. He looked closer to see what really happened. _"He combined his own power over wind with that attack making it drill deeper into that arrancar's hand"_ he thought as the battle continued to progress.

"**I see that I will have to step it up a bit"** grumbled Edrad as he placed both hands together focusing his energy. **"CERO"** he shouted as a ball of red energy formed before shooting at a speed so quick Senpuu could only block with Gufuu before the blast connected. Edrad smirked thinking he had killed the Kaze-Taichou when the smoke cleared it showed Gufuu spinning rapidly with Senpuu holding it like it stabbed someone.

"I can't believe I'm using my own style again" muttered Senpuu sliding into a partial crouch with both knees bent. His left arm drawn back with his right extended forward holding the twisted zanbatou in the center. He was gone in an instant only to reappear right in front of Edrad stabbing him through the left shoulder before disappearing again repeating the process from multiple angles. "Gatotsu First Stance... What the" he whispers seeing Edrad completely healed.

"**You honestly thought it'd be that easy to pierce an arrancar's skin like that of a normal hallow then you are sadly mistaken"** said an annoyed Edrad.

"Impossible to have withstood the Gatotsu stance what are the arrancar exactly" murmured Kisei aloud.

"Looks like I no longer have any choice Bankai" whispers Senpuu being engulfed by a hazy green charka and reiatsu. When the chakra and reiatsu died down a box made of multiple typhoons formed around Senpuu and Edrad. In Senpuu's left hand was now a trident with a hole in the middle where his hand was... In his right was the tail of a dragon made of pure wind. "Meet my zanpakutos true form Goubatsu Gufuu(Eternal Punishment Typhoon) the strongest of all the wind zanpakutos" said Senpuu coldly as his wings began to shine green as the dragon roared sending a blast of wind at the arrancar sending Edrad back a few inches. "A small warning my foe anything being other than myself to touch the walls around us will be shredded to nothingness including their soul which is the most worst way to die if you ask me" he said still coldly.

"**I doubt that Kaze now die"** Edrad said before using Sonīdo to appear in front of Senpuu kicking him back a few yards.

Senpuu reacted to this swinging the dragons tail causing the dragon to charge at the arrancar. The dragon connected but did no damage to Edrad it only pushed him back near the cages wall. "Hanarebanare Hayate Garyuu Bakuha(Scattered Hurricane Dragon's Fang Explosion)" said Senpuu evilly as he let go of the dragon. The dragon roared as it begun to become distorted. The wind on the dragon began to spin rapidly before the dragon let out one last roar, the fangs shot from it's mouth at Edrad the instant they made contact they exploded pushing him closer to the edge. The dragon charged at Edrad with all it had pushing the arrancar so close to the wind barrier before it died blowing itself up. "Now Goubatsu Gufuu, Hineri Issani(Spin at top speed)" he said holding the trident above his head as he began spinning with it spinning around his fist in the circle. He spun faster and faster that his body became a human hurricane. He then launched himself at Edrad who attempted to block not noticing the wall behind him.

"**What are you trying Kaze"** asked Edrad before feeling something touch his foot. He looked behind him to see that the wall of typhoons were right behind him. **"I don't think so bala"** growled Edrad shooting rapid cero blast at the Kaze-taichou only for him to dodge as he continued to charge at the arrancar.

"Die Edrad SHIMEKATAMERU(To Compact)" shouted Senpuu as he connected with the arrancar pushing him closer to the wall as it began to compact itself. The walls began moving closer before Edrad was trapped in between the walls of typhoons and Senpuu each spinning an opposite direction slowly killing the arrancar.

"**I'll tell you one thing Kaze before I die tell that fool Ankoku that he made his home in the place that us arrancar are born in"** said Edrad before he was obliterated by the winds.

"_Finally that nightmare was over I'm exhausted now since Edrad had forced me to use one of my top attacks"_ thought Senpuu before collapsing into a blissful sleep with Goubatsu Gufuu going back to it's sealed state next to it's user. The wind barrier began to die down allowing the three captains to run inside.

"He did it he beat Edrad the thirteenth arrancar" said Hanabira as she picked up Senpuu with Himawari's help.

"Hanabira, Himawari it is best if we get back into the borders of Hi no Kuni after this last battle Kumogakure is sure to send someone to investigate" said Kisei before he started running towards the trees with both females struggling to keep up. "We will return after but for now it's safer if we head to Mizu no Kuni to find the Mizu-Taichou and the Mizu Jinchuriki" he said before making a full break for the country at his top running speed. The two girls just placed Senpuu into a spare sealing scroll before they too took off at full speed.

"_I'm sorry my team I can't give Hinote-kun and Rai-san back just yet till they are fully healed."_ Thought the female figure watching as her friends ran off to avoid the Kumo nins.

In two days the group made it to the Land of Waves stopping for the night.

"Has he woken up yet" asked Kisei as he bit into his onigiri.

"Nope still out from chakra and reiatsu exhaustion" replied Himawari as she bit into some sushi.

"Our teammate is here in this country as for the jinchuriki he's in Kirigakure(Village Hidden in the Mist) apparently hiding under cover as a ninja for their Mizukage(Water Shadow)" whispered Hanabira who had just finished a onigiri of her own. She turned her attention to a girl that just walked by signaling to her fellow captains who got the signal before they each shunshined leaving the money on their table.

The girl felt the chakra given off by the shushin and made a full break for Hi no Kuni. _"Crud those Kiri nin couldn't have found me already I just got here yesterday"_ thought the girl as she began to run across the water between The land of waves and Hi no Kuni.

After getting a couple hundred yards away from the land of waves three figures each looking fifteen each wearing a cloak cut her off from three sides stopping her from running. They looked at the girl about fourteen to see that she had brown eyes, long black hair braided. She had on a pair of black ninja pants with a water design that was hidden by a genjutsu. She also had on ocean blue long sleeved shirt and jacket and her zanpakuto attached to her back.

"What the Mizukage sent you three to kill me or something" the girl hissed as she unsheathed her sword. "If so too bad Flood Tsunami" she said transforming her zanpakuto into a spear with water flowing around the tip. "NAMI" she shouted hitting the water around her in a circular motion with the tip of her spear sending a wave at the three teens. They shocked her when each slashed the wave with their own zanpakutos which she could tell apart from normal swords. "How did you get those" she hissed as the three looked at each other before taking the hoods off their cloak showing that two of them had dojutsu's. The female with the dojutsu took a step forward holding her sword in front of her.

"Float gently from the heavens Seppen" said the female as her zanpakuto began to transform. "Recognize us now Mizu-Tenshi" she asked the girl. Before the girl could respond a cero blast flew at them making them scatter.

"I see that you were able to avoid my attack Tenshi-Captains" said a thin blond haired man with the mask of a hallow on the top of his head with his hole in the center of his chest making the girl look at the three she thought were sent to kill her. "Oh how rude of me my name is Yylordt Granz the fifteenth arrancar" said the arrancar sarcastically. "Now which one of you losers will I be fighting" he said mocking this time getting a glare from Kisei as he stepped forward.

"Arrancar you are mistaken if you think that we will fall to you and my name is Kisei Kishi the Ankoku-Tenshi" he said his dojutsu blazing.

"Ah I see the one that set up his base in our realm you will pay for that mistake" Yylordt said coldly before grabbing his zanpakuto just in time to block Kisei's strike. "If you think I'm as weak as Edrad that's where you are mistaken the Arrancar's from eleven and higher are not placed by strength but rather when they were created the Espada the top ten are the only ones exempted from this rule since they are ranked in order of strength" informed Yylordt before swinging his zanpakuto sending Kisei back.

"Let's see if you can stand up to my zanpakutos released form Yylordt, Enter the darkness Gesshoku " said Kisei the shadows beneath the water gathered around Kisei's zanpakuto showing it's released state chain, bladed halberd and ball. Kisei grabbed the halberd by it's staff for the first time surprising Himawari and Hanabira. He charged at Yylordt spinning the halberd as the chains and the ball retracted to the halberds staff. _"Now it's time to show Gesshoku's true ability"_ thought Kisei once the chain was fully withdrawn into the halberd with the heavy metal ball attached. _"Dang I forgot I can't use any of the first three commands while I hold Gesshoku by the halberd and not the chain" _he thought as he began swinging at Yylordt.

Yylordt blocked it with his own zanpakuto parrying the Ankoku-taishou more than the first block. Kisei then used a shunpo(Flash Step) surprising the other captains since it is a technique much quicker and effective than the shushin. Yylordt didn't have the time to react as his left hip as cut by one of the blades on Gesshoku.

"_That was Sonīdo no that was the other technique Shunpo so this the one that our leader warned us about I better get serious"_ Yylordt thought as he begun to look around for Kisei before feeling a presence behind him. Yylordt grabbed Kisei's arm before he could swing causing the Ankoku-Taichou to glare at him. "Cero" Yylordt said with an evil grin as energy began to gather in his hand before blasting the Ankoku-Taichou into the water.

"_Swallow those whole, Break apart with our twisting currents, Darkness Art Fifteen: Darkness Whirlpool"_ Kisei thought from underwater as he began spinning rapidly causing a whirlpool to attempt to pull Yylordt in. _"Kuso(Look up the meaning yourself) he got away from this spell it's too weak for an arrancar an ordinary hollow it would work, but Yylordt nope"_ cursed Kisei as he stopped spinning jumping out of the whirlpool. Kisei began charging up such a large amount of darkness reiatsu and chakra that the other four beings around him just froze from the pressure. "Way of Destruction Ninety Black Coffin" he said his voice colder than it has ever been as Yylordt was trapped by a box of black energy before screaming as spears pierced his entire body.

"I am going to kill you little piece of shit" said a very bloody and wounded Yylordt once the coffin had disappeared. "Skewer Del Toro" he said coughing up blood as his upper body was covered in the same substance as his mask. His upper body covered and enlarged by bull like armor. **"DIE ANKOKU-TENSHI"** shouted the crazed arrancar as he charged at Kisei so fast he hit Kisei past the other three captains who jumped out of the way.

"That one hurt a lot I guess play time is over and I didn't even get to show Gesshoku's true ability in shikai" murmured Kisei as he grabbed Gesshoku with both hands before slamming the bottom of the halberd into the water. More chakra and reiatsu than earlier began to charge within Kisei till it became visible. Yylordt unfazed by the amount of energy being released charged at Kisei. Just before he hit "Bankai" Kisei muttered causing the energies to burst out from his body sending the arrancar back. The moonlight that was provided was blocked out like an eclipse. Around Kisei's arms were blades shaped like the crescent moon. Kisei's entire body turned as black as the dark side of the moon his clothes began to grow until it covered his entire body. The area itself gave way to the darkness leaving the other captains and Yylordt unable to see very well. "Kokuei Gesshoku(Dark Shadow Lunar Eclipse) the ultimate darkness zanpakuto for it's ability to make a area of two hundred meters covered in complete darkness as well as it's hidden abilities" echoed Kisei's voice across the area.

"_This total darkness this is even stronger than Hachibi's own zanpakuto's bankai Enma Kōrogi(Demon's Cricket) and far more worse for the opponent, even the allies of the wielder of this blade has to be careful or they too will be caught by it's spell"_ thought Himawari as she turned her attention to the other two captains using her chakra to increase her vision before turning her attention back to the now one sided battle.

"_**How is this possible I have never heard of such a technique this is"**_ were Yylordt's thought before he felt his armor getting slashed again as small bit fell off.

"_It is best that I do not use any of the true abilities other than the power enhancement Kokuei Gesshoku gives incase there is a spy for the arrancar hidden somewhere"_ thought Kisei before he began to use a gigantic amount of concentrated reiatsu and chakra causing a pressure so great that the other captains and Yylordt begun to have a hard time even breathing. "Cover the world in darkness, envelop those with darkened hearts, pull those with even the slightest bit of evil into the shadows, make them fear what they could become, show them the light within the darkness, show them the power of the dark, Darkness Art One Hundred: Oblivion" echoed Kisei's voice as the darkness converged to a ball in his hand as it compressed to the size of a pebble before it shot into Yylordt's chest who just barely turned to face Kisei. Kisei quickly sealed his bankai before telling the other captains to run for it before doing the same. Yylordt just stood there unmoving from the sheer pressure on his chest as the captains ran away. Once the four made it back to the land of waves Yylordt's body exploded in a burst of dark energy in the shape of an orb that was forty meters in diameter.

"So Mizu will you join us or do you choose to battle the Arrancar on your own" asked Kisei once the four of them made it back to The Land of Waves.

"First off my name is Kiyomizu(Spring Water) Kawagiri(River Mist) not mizu and second I'm better off joining you guys again than trying to battle those demons on my own since you need your bankai to defeat it Ankoku or should I say Kisei, third I'd prefer if you guys call me Ki. And do not give me any looks the moment you tell one of the Tenshi-Taichou's your new name the rest will also hear it" said Ki before biting into a candy bar she snuck. "Oh ya if you are looking for the Mizu-jinchuriki he's right behind you in the Tori mask" she added before biting into her candy bar again surprising the other three captains to see the man behind them.

The man took off his mask revealing a face that Himawari and Kisei knew too well. "Raikou(Lightning) Tenma(Demon)" gasped Himawari causing the man to look at her.

"Ah Himawari-san it's great to see you again" the man said. "You as well Kisei-san I'm guessing that Tatsu-san is here as well" said Raikou before a hand quickly covered his mouth a little too late since Himawari and Kisei just glared at him.

"You are an idiot it's a good thing that you hold the bijuu of water Sanbi or I would have killed you for that slip up" Hanabira whispered darkly into his ear making the man pale.

Raikou tossed off his anbu cloak revealing the normal shinobi body well built. He had bluish black hair that was just below his shoulders with soft blue eyes. He stood about five foot six with a zanpakuto on his back. He had on the standard Mist jounin attire but quickly discarded the vest. "So what is the plan Ki-san" asked Raikou bowing on one knee to the Mizu-Taichou.

"We are joining Kisei, Hanabira, Himawari, and Senpuu who is in that scroll in Hanabira's bag" replied the Mizu-Tenshi as she finished her candy bar.

"Kisei-san, Himawari-san here's the info I know on the other temple survivors. A small portion of them are posing as Kiri-nin and are scattered across Mizu no Kuni with one working as a blacksmith here while the others as you guessed are scattered across the elemental countries sorry if I am not of much help there" he said bowing to the two captains.

"There is no need to apologize Raikou but I have one question they are all the one's with the affinity for water correct" asked Kisei getting a nod which made him smirk. "You still contact them correct" he asked getting another nod which made him grin. "I guess that means that our spies for Kirigakure has been established" Kisei said grinning before he began to walk towards the small inn they checked into for the night. The rest of the group looked at each other before they also walked towards the inn for the night.

A few weeks later the group found themselves in Tsuchi no Kuni.

"You sure that the Tsuchi-Tenshi is here Hanabira cause I do not like this place" muttered Raikou not pleased about being so far away from any somewhat large body of water. He got two lumps on the back of his head for being an idiot.

"That answer your question" Hanabira growled pointing at a man that was fighting an arrancar with nothing more than his sealed zanpakuto to the arrancar who just used his hand. The man had blond hair combed till it covered his right eye which was brown. He had on some ninja pants with some crack like designs running down it. He wore light brown sleeveless shirt and vest.

"Hey took you guys long enough to get here some help would be appreciated and the name is Ishikoro(Stone) Sankei(Mountain path) but you can call me Ken by the way this guy I'm fighting is strong he doesn't even need his zanpakuto to block my strikes" shouted Ken alerting the arrancar to their arrival. _"Excellent"_ Ken thought before jumping away from the arrancar thanks to the small distraction. "Howl Zabimaru(Snake Tail)" said Ken as his zanpakuto changed into a segmented blade with pick like protrusions on each segment. Ken then swung Zabimaru causing the sword stretch before beginning to constrict around the arrancar. Ken grinned evilly before pulling Zabimaru's hilt causing the arrancar to be shredded to ribbons before he faded into the darkness. "You guys took quite a bit of time to get here even if you did come from across the nations I almost had to use some of the Earth Arts and that would have caused some trouble for us and yes I will join you guys but the girl with Yonbi the wielder of the earth element is right beneath you guys so good luck" he said before using shushin leaving the group confused. The ground started to shake before they went flying into different directions.

"_What the"_ were the groups thoughts as they fell back down to earth. When they got up they saw a young girl sitting with a grin from the center of where the earth raised. She had short pink hair with a permanent blush on her cheeks. She had on a mix of a black kimono and hakama. Her zanpakuto was attached to her hip with a small wheel attached to the end of the sheath.

"Team meat Yachiru Kusajishi jinchuriki of the four tailed tiger" Ken said after tossing said girl a now unwrapped super sweet chocolate bar which she ate in one bite. "Some advice just never ask her for directions" said Ken before getting knocked out by Yachiru kicking him on the back of his head.

"Ken-chan is just mad that he got us lost" said Yachiru making the group sweat drop then chuckled a bit when she put on a fake pout.

"Yachiru" Raikou said getting the young girl's attention. "Do you know people with these names" he said handing the girl a slip of paper.

"_Let me see Sanosuke Sagara, Kenshin Himura, Aoishi Shinomori, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa"_ read the girl in her mind before turning to Raikou. "Yup Baldy-kun and Feather boy are traveling merchants. Free loader-san and Cross-san are anbu at the moment for the Tsuchikage, and Emo-kun is the interrogator guy for the Tsuchikage" said Yachiru not noticing Raikou's, Himawari's and Kisei's expressions at what she called the five. When the three looked at each other they broke out laughing.

"Those names are so fitting for them" laughed Raikou in between gasps for breath with Himawari and Kisei nodded in agreement while laughing. "Well Kisei you got your spies here as well" said Raikou still laughing.

So much longer than I had planned but I wanted to introduce the rest of the Tenshi-captains before ending the chapter. All I know about the next chapter is that I'll probably do the time skip phase to jump straight when The Tenshi captains group and Naruto go back to Konoha. Hope you had fun reading cause typing after a sugar buzz is a damn pain. (Chibi Himawari grinning with a sign saying, 'Victory is sweet' in the background)


	8. Update notice

Um hey there readers. This isn't the actual chapter since I'm having writers block. Um just review saying whether or not I should discontinue this story, rewrite it, or just continue it. Well that's all I'll be checking the reviews everyday until sunday. So ya decided the fate of this story and such. Or you could choose rewrite and keep the original it's really up to you readers so cya.


	9. Return to Konoha

Um how should I put this. Oh ya that's right. Here's a shout out to 'Voice of the Mist'. Thank you so much for supporting me through this story it is thanks to you that this story is still alive may you have a great life girl! Oh and the notice for this story was posted 4/14/08 and commenting after 4/20/08 will be of no use. **Just start the story moron.** Fine fine heres chapter seven. A final note: All the Tenshi captains are twenty-seven except Ki she's twenty-six the age of the Jinchuriki captains vary.

Chapter Seven: Return to Konoha

"It's been twelve years since we've been here I wonder how Hokage-san is doing" said a female with a black rose in her hair.

"Most likely doing well other than the paperwork that all Kages are cursed too" said a male figure smoking a cigar before getting smacked on the back of the head.

"How many times do we have to tell you not in front of us" said another female before throwing a bottles worth of water on the smoker.

"Hanabira, Tatsu is most likely correct, and Tatsu I agree with Ki you should stop smoking. And one last thing Banrai(Heavy Thunder), Himawari, and Ken STOP TORTURING YOUR SUBORDINATES." Shouted a figure in a black cloak with the hood covering his body and head to a female freezing one of the males with her squad for being an idiot near the females. A male with electric blue eyes and neon yellow hair in dark yellow shinobi jacket and shirt with black shinobi pants with a lightning bolt going down it zapping the newbies on his squad. And a male constantly sending his subordinates flying by hitting the ground.

"Kisei's right stop sending your subordinates flying Ken it's a pain for me to catch them" said a male floating in the air over the large group.

"Even though I enjoy healing, doing it constantly like this can be annoying" said another female dressed in nothing but a light green colors for her jacket and shirt. She had hazel colored eyes and auburn hair and wore black shinobi pants with the design of sparks going around it.

"Hey there Hikari-chan, Senpuu-san" said Tatsu to his girlfriend and one of his best friends.

"Hello Tatsu-kun" Hikari replied shyly while Senpuu just waved to the man.

"Kisei the gates of Konoha are near would you like to send a messenger hawk to Hokage-san" asked Miasao Makimachi the jinchuriki of the eight tailed dragon.

"That would be the wise choice so it would be good to send that hawk to Hokage-san since we do not want to cause a panic. Just tell him that the Fukei no Kouyou(Guardians of the Elements) are coming to fulfill the promise a certain teen made twelve years ago" Kisei said to his equal in terms of leadership of the darkness squads.

Miasao nodded before using a Ankoku Shunshin to find the messenger of the Fukei no Kouyou. A few minutes later the captains saw their fastest hawk head towards Konoha. After several hours they got the 'Ok' to enter.

"Miasao I'll leave you in charge since me and the other Tenshi's will be going alone" Kisei said to the young women before he and the other captains used their true shunshin to disappear.

"Hello there everyone my name is Naruto Uzumaki and it is an honor to join you today" bowed Naruto to the class before they begun the graduation exams.

"Now Naruto why don't you go sit next to Hinata Hyuga that young girl sitting at the top of the room" said the Hokage pointing to a young shy girl sitting in the back of the room. Naruto bowed to the Hokage before walking up the steps ignoring the looks from the fangirls. Naruto said, "Hello Hinata-chan" to the young Hyuga who just blushed before saying, "Hi Naruto-kun" back.

Naruto was wearing the standard Anbu gear minus the mask and cloak. He had on padded shinobi gloves with the standard sandals all the genin wore. He wore the normal shinobi pants with a black shirt and jacket which was open. He kept a katana(cough zanpakuto cough) on his back as well as two kunai holsters on his sides.

"Now that we have our new student joining us are you going to watch Hokage-sama" asked Iruka Umino the chunin instructor of the graduating class.

"Yes I will Iruka also we will have nine very special people watching this class today" replied the Hokage pipping the interest of a few genin.

Before anyone could ask questions the first of the nine arrived in a portal of darkness. The person kept a cloak over his body and a hood concealing his face. The man pulled it down revealing to the class a man slightly older than Iruka with his blue hair covering his left eye. He tossed off the cloak to show a well built body covered by a slightly loose black shirt and jacket. He had the standard shinobi pants with one kunai holster and kept his sword on his right hip. He stood at five foot eleven.

A lightning bolt from a lightbulb stuck the ground next to the first man to reveal a male with electric blue eyes and neon yellow hair in dark yellow shinobi jacket and shirt with black shinobi pants with a lightning bolt going down. His sword attached to his back in the normal anbu style with two kunai holsters on his left and right hip. This man was about five foot five.

Then a group of vines bursted forth from the ground before receding. There a women with emerald green eyes with light green hair that had a black rose in it, wearing forest green shinobi pants, a forest green long sleeved shirt covered by a long sleeved jacket of the same color. The pants had different petal like designs on it. Her sword was positioned on her left hip. She stands at five foot seven.

Fire erupted from the spot next to the women causing a few of the girls in the classroom to shriek. When the fire died down a man with white wild hair stood. He had similar clothing to the others except his shirt was sleeveless and had a fire design going down his pants, while his shirt and jacket were a deep fiery red. His sword was on a strap thrown over his right shoulder. He was six feet.

A gust of wind picked up before it dispersed showing a man in hazy green clothing similar to the other people there. He had dark red hair that had a slightly feral look with emerald eyes. His sword was positioned on a strap thrown across his left shoulder. He was the shortest so far at Five foot four.

The ground shook a bit before it bursted taking the shape of a man about six foot four. The dirt on the man fell off showing he had blond hair combed over his right eye and his eyes were brown. He had on the same thing as the other shinobi there but his shirt and jacket were dirt brown while his pants had crack like designs. His sword was positioned horizontal on his back near the hips with the hilt facing to the right.

A single water sprinkler activated before stopping. A puddle was there until a women with long black braided hair stepped out. She looked the youngest out of the group and stood at a small five foot two. Her clothes also similar to the others but hers were ocean blue with wave like designs on her black shinobi pants. Her sword was in the same position as the last person but her hilt faced the left.

The lights suddenly shone so bright everyone but the people who just arrived there was blinded. When the lights died down a women in light green shirt and jacket with black shinobi pants that had spark like designs on them about five six with her auburn hair pushed into a bun. She had hazel colored eyes and kept her sword on her left hip.

A gust of ice formed next to her before dying. A women with short green hair and ocean blue eyes stood there at five foot five. She wore a ice blue shirt and shinobi jacket with snowflake like designs running down her black shinobi pants. She kept her sword on her right hip.

Iruka stood there frozen until the Hokage walked up to him.

"Iruka I assume you know who these people are correct" getting a slight nod from the man. "Good then. Class these are the leaders of the Fukei no Kouyou and they are here to observe your skills here today" spoke the Hokage getting a bunch of fish like imitations from some of the students.

"We will not be judging you for these exams we are only here to watch so do not feel pressured. Also I am the leader of the Fukei no Kouyou and leader of the Dark squad and information group my name is Kisei Kishi better known as The Eye of Death" said Kisei.

"Banrai Shougekiha(Shock Wave) the leader of the lightning squad and assassination of Fukei no Kouyou known in the Bingo books as The Flash Assassin" said Banrai taking a small step forward during his quick speech before stepping back again.

The women that stepped out of the vines took a step forward. "Hanabira Kaori leader of the Wood squadron and poison experts of Fukei no Kouyou and title in the bingo books is The Flower of Destruction" Hanabira said before stepping back into her spot.

"Tatsu Kasai leader of the Fire squad and front line attackers of Fukei no Kouyou nickname for the bingo book is The Hellfire" he said not moving from his spot as he smoked his cigar before getting hit on the back of the head by Hanabira making him spit it out. He started muttering stuff that the academy students couldn't hear before getting smacked again.

"Senpuu Nanpuu leader of the Wind squad and tactics of Fukei no Kouyou name for the bingo book is The Hurricane Eye" Senpuu said also not moving from his spot.

"Name is Ishikoro Sankei though I prefer Ken. Leader of the Earth and defense squad of Fukei no Kouyou better known as Mountain Crusher" Ken said as he began to carve a small statue out of stone.

"Kiyomizu Kawagiri but if your smart you'll call me Ki. Leader of the water and trade squad of Fukei no Kouyou bingo book name is Oceans Wrath" Ki said glaring at a boy with a dog that was staring at her before hitting him with her massive killer intent making him freeze in fear.

"Hikari Kagami(Mirror) leader of the light and healing division of Fukei no Kouyou name in the bingo books is White Flash" spoke Hikari while throwing a few shy glances every so often at Tatsu.

"I'm Himawari Niwa and I'm in charge of the Ice division and research of Fukei no Kouyou name in the bingo book is The Frozen Dragon" she said.

"_These people they are strong I know it they better give me that power I deserve I'm a Uchiha and Uchiha's are the strongest"_ thought a emo duck-butt haired boy.

"Ok now that the introductions are done lets get started class so here's the written exam" said Iruka as he passed out papers after his students annual groan.

The class finished the test in this order Naruto, Shino, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, couple nameless students, Choji, few more nameless students, Kiba, the rest of the nameless students, Shikamaru.

"Ok now that everyone is done I will post the results after lunch you are all dismissed until you hear the bell" Iruka said before leaving the room for the teachers lounge.

"You there loser with the sword fight me" said the arrogant Uchiha to Naruto right after Iruka and the rest of the class left not noticing that the leader of The Fukei no Kouyou was watching.

"I have no reason to fight just to satisfy your superiority illusion" replied Naruto to the Uchiha as he and Hinata began to talk.

Sasuke getting pissed at this blond newbie threw a couple of shuriken at the blond and the Hyuga Heir. Naruto noticing this pushed Hinata out of the way before using his kunai to block the shuriken. Sasuke then charged the blond and threw a punch to the head getting blocked by the hand not holding the kunai.

"Your mistake Uchiha" Naruto said before stabbing Sasuke in the leg with his kunai making the Uchiha even more pissed.

"I'm a Uchiha and Uchiha are the best" muttered Sasuke as he made some hand seals which Naruto could recognize. "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu" Sasuke said taking in a deep breath before blowing a giant fireball at the blond and the Hyuga.

Naruto quickly ran through seals before slamming his hands into the ground "Earth Style: Earth Wall Jutsu" he shouted as a wall of earth rose from the ground blocking the fireball.

Both boys shadows rose from the ground restraining them. They turned to look to see who did it to find the leader of the Fukei no Kouyou staring at them with his left hand in the half sign for the rat.

"If you children are going to fight save it for the sparring round of these exams" Kisei said coldly to the two boys before signaling for Hinata to take Naruto away. Hinata nodded and walked away with Naruto while Kisei kept the jutsu on the Uchiha after he had released it on Naruto. Once making sure that no one was around he walked up to the Uchiha who gave him the famous Uchiha death glare. "I'll tell you this Uchiha if you demand that me or anyone of the Fukei no Kouyou give you training or power that you crave for revenge you _will_ be killed we do not appreciate having people like you that cheat their way to power that others work hard to attain" whispered Kisei into the Uchiha's ear before he used a shunshin leaving the Uchiha alone.

"_I am a Uchiha and that man is a nobody how dare he speak to me that way I will attain his power to kill that man"_ thought the walking time bomb known as Sasuke Uchiha.

"So Ki see anyone that has potential" Ken asked to the Mizu-Taichou who was sitting on the branch below him.

"The Hyuga girl she has a strong affinity for water and oddly enough the Uzumaki kid" replied Ki before she turned her attention back to the Hyuga girl and Uzumaki boy who just passed below them. "How about you Ken" she asked.

"The Akamichi seems like a good idea but the Uzumaki has caught my eye as well especially after pulling off that earth wall" he replied sending a Earth bushin to watch the two twelve year olds.

"Isn't that quite odd that the Uzumaki boy has caught all nine captains eyes don't you think" said Kisei appearing behind the two. "What you didn't notice every single captain has someone in mind but Naruto is able to catch all of our attention. That boy is truly something special. If we all named him our successor that would mean merging the nine realms together though to tell the truth that isn't a bad idea." Kisei said to the two captains before moving back to their meeting spot outside the academy.

"Should we go back" Ken asked to Ki.

"Sure but we can't discuss to much remember there are rat's here that our spies warned us about" whispered Ki before using shunshin to head to the meeting area. Ken following soon after.

"Um Hinata-chan why do you keep glancing at me like that" asked Naruto to the young Hyuga who blushed even more than usual before fainting. Naruto caught the poor girl before she fell onto the floor. He sighed as he held her bridal style before heading back to the academy by jumping through tree's.

"_She keeps staring at me with some sort of hunger that's very disturbing sure we sent some pictures of ourselves to each other as well as some letters but that was more disturbing than when Ero-sennin tried explaining the birds and the bees to me" _thought Naruto as he shuddered.

"_Damn Ero-Sennin saying I have to wait till I'm jounin till I can take dad's name not that I dislike mom's but it feels more right to have the name that mom married into"_ Naruto thought as he entered the classroom placing Hinata in her seat before sitting down himself.

Hinata leaned onto Naruto's shoulder before holding it like a very soft pillow. _"Why me why does she have to do this... Pervert sense's tingling grrr Ero-sennin is near"_ were Naruto's thoughts knowing he couldn't get out of his seat without waking the Hyuga Heiress.

"Naruto-kun I can't believe you're finally here" muttered Hinata in his sleep making the poor boy panic a bit.

"_Let me think hm... Hungry look in eye, continuously throwing glances at me, fainting when I ask her, and constantly eyeing me when I'm not looking I think."_ Wondered the blond as he turned his attention back to Hinata before the door opened.

Iruka walked into the room with a pile of corrected test before placing them onto his desk. "Huh Naruto why are you and Hinata here so early and why is she sleeping on your arm" asked the confused chunin seeing the pale blond.

"Uh Iruka-sensei well I asked Hinata-chan why she kept glancing at me every so often and she fainted" replied Naruto stuttering (not typing the stutters just imagine that they are there) while looking a little more pale than before.

"Um ok just stay here for a bit I forgot my lunch in the lounge I'll be right back" Iruka said before walking out of the room leaving a pale Namikaze and sleeping Hyuga attached to the pale Namikaze.

Iruka walked back into the room a few minutes later finishing up a sandwich.

"Thanks Naruto but you might want to wake Hinata up the rest of the class will be back soon and the bell will be ringing soon" said a still slightly confused Iruka causing Naruto to panic.

"Oh crap what did Baa-chan and nee-chan say about waking up a girl" said a panicky Naruto causing Iruka to get an evil grin.

"_Oh Kami I know I shouldn't but this will be hilarious"_ thought Iruka as he walked up behind Naruto. He leaned over to Naruto's ear and whispered "you have to kiss her on the lips to wake her up" causing Naruto to turn beat red.

"_I got no other choice just please don't hate me for this Hinata-chan" _thought Naruto as he moved in for the kiss not noticing that Iruka had pulled out a camera. Naruto's lips kissed Hinata's causing the girl to open her eyes before closing them going with the kiss. Iruka placed a silencing seal on the camera before taking pictures on the soon to be couple. The bell rang but the three ignored it. People started entering the class from the door in the front of the class only to freeze at seeing Naruto kissing Hinata with Iruka taking pictures from various angles. The Hokage and the nine captains of the Fukei no Kouyou arrived soon after freezing as well at the sight.

"_That bastard how dare he kiss Hinata-chan MY Hinata-chan" _thought an enraged Inuzuka Kiba launching at the blond.

"Can't have you stopping this perfect moment Inuzuka-san" Himawari said grinning with her eyes closed like a snakes as he grabbed the Inuzuka boy by the collar and pulled him out of the room. A few minutes later they heard girlish screams but did not react before Himawari came back into the room smirking with a ghostly pale Kiba behind him with Akamaru whimpering at his master's stupidity.

"Ok so Hima what did you do to the poor boy" asked Kisei who was the third person to have his/her sense back.

"Oh nothing other than threaten to castrate him, boil his balls in acid, tar it, then feather them, and finally shove them down his throat ( author shudders a little 'Poor guy hope he learns')" Himawari said casually like she was talking about the weather.

Instinctively the other males minus the captains for the Fukei no Kouyou and Naruto covered their little buddies.

Naruto and Hinata broke their kiss noticing people staring at them and both turned so red they put tomatoes to shame.

"Well now that was interesting but Iruka would you mind passing out the test scores" the Hokage said turning to the chunin who just put the camera in a spare pocket.

"Sure Hokage-sama" said a smiling Iruka before grabbing the papers on his desk proceeding to pass them out to the students once they all went to their seats. "Now the people with the perfect scores in the class is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Shino Aburame" spoke Iruka to the class. "We will now move on to the fighting portion of the test remember now no weapons, jutsu's or clan techniques this will be purely taijutsu class" announced Iruka motioning for the class to follow him outside where they had set up the ring.

The matches went on between mostly non clan families meaning it took quite a while and was also quite boring. When Shino and Shikamaru were called people were unsure of who would win. That was until Shikamaru said it'd be too troublesome to fight someone like Shino saying he'd rather watch the clouds than fight someone that could knock him down in one hit. The real match begun when Iruka had called Sasuke and Naruto to fight.

Both of the boys stepped into the arena but Naruto stopped to hand Hinata his sword before stepping in. "What's the matter loser afraid of damaging that lame sword of yours" taunted Sasuke.

"No the rules clearly states that no weapons are allowed for this and my sword is within that group Uchiha." Retorted Naruto before sliding into the stance that only Sarutobi recognized.

"_Isn't that Tsunade's fighting stance"_ wondered Sarutobi.

Sasuke just scowled at the blond boy before going into the Uchiha's interceptor stance. The instant Iruka started the match Sasuke went in for the quick knockout. Naruto just parried the Uchiha's hand before throwing a chakra filled punch into the boy's stomach knocking him out of the arena. Of course the Uchiha's harpies my bad (not really) I mean fangirls started screeching as they swarmed their Sasuke-kun(Sasuke-kun yah right more like Sasgay seeing that the Uchiha has no interest in females).

"That of course comes from having a sannin as a grandmother" Naruto said shocking the people gathered including the nine captains.

"Your the grandson of Tsunade that means that your the great great grandson of Shodaime-kun" squealed Hanabira getting looks from many of the people there.

"I rather not know how you have anything to do with my deceased sensei's brother" muttered Sarutobi.

"You know I could bring him back by using one of my favors with the shinigami but it's going to be pure hell afterword should your council hear Sarutobi though I'd rather deal with them instead of Hanabira now that she knows I can do it" said Kisei watching Hanabira to make sure she wouldn't strangle him for holding that bit of info out.

"If I were you Kisei I'd do it or face the wrath of a very pissed female" said the Hokage backing away a bit.

"Right" muttered Kisei before using shunshin to leave the area for a safe spot to do the jutsu. After a few minutes the sky grew dark and another few minutes later it went back to normal. Right after the sky went back to normal Kisei showed up with not only the Shodaime but the Nidaime and Yondaime as well. "Dude said that these guys were good paperwork monkeys so he'd turn them back to the age of twenty-five, though Minato stays twenty-nine" said Kisei pointing to the three slightly confused Hokages. "And one last thing Shodaime-san run cause your favorite Moku-tenshi is here" he said to the Shodaime who's eyes widened before he ran for it. "Nidaime you might want to help your brother" he said before ducking a sword swipe. "Fangirl" he muttered so quietly it was lost on the wind.

"Kisei your so dead later for that" Hanabira said before chasing the now living Shodaime with the Nidaime trying to help his brother.

"Before you ask Sarutobi I will not tell you what kind of shit I had to go through to get the shinigami to give me some favors for they will haunt you for the rest of your life" Kisei said coldly. "Also Minato Namikaze your son is here" stated the darkness tenshi pointing at the boy that had just fainted. "One last thing you might want to lay low cause we came across your wife and she's still pissed that you used hers and your child as a sacrifice" whispered Kisei into the man's ear before sinking into the darkness.

"_Aw fuck Kushina's going to actually I'd rather not know"_ were the blond Hokage's thoughts as he picked up Naruto before going off to the side with the Hyuga heiress right behind him.

"Okay you kiddies don't need to remember this so Memory Wipe Jutsu" Hikari said quickly before tapping each of the children minus Hinata and Naruto on the forehead in a flash thus her name 'The White Flash' the rest of the children fell to the ground unconscious. "I'm sorry Hokage-san but children can't really be trusted with such a secret" apologized Hikari to the Fire Shadow.

"Did you have to do that" deadpanned Ki getting a nod from Hikari saying sorry. "Whatever then just get Shodaime, Nidaime, and Hanabira here before someone notices them" she says quite annoyed at the situation.

"Already done" came Kisei's voice from the shadows as the three mentioned popped out of a portal in the ground. "Shodaime, Nidaime, Yondaime you'll have to wear these cloaks so that no one will recognize the three of you" he said from the shadows tossing them each a cloak. The three Hokages looked at each other, then at Sarutobi, and finally at the cloaks before putting them on covering their heads with the hoods. "We can't have the world know that the three of you are back so the three of you can either hide yourselves within the village as Anbu or come with our group where it'd be easier to hide since all of our members are loyal to us" whispered Kisei into their ears before vanishing into the shadows once more.

"Took you long enough Kisei" Ki said more annoyed than earlier before she formed the dragon seal. "Water Style: Falling Rain Jutsu" she said as a cloud formed above the unconscious students. After a few seconds of forming the cloud poured a couple of gallons worth of water on the now freezing but conscious student. "Don't complain to me brats your the ones to fall asleep" she muttered before walking back to her spot in the tree in the courtyard.

Tatsu and Senpuu looked at each other they sighed before walking forward towards the soaked students. They both did hand seals with Tatsu stopping on the Tora seal and Senpuu on the rat. They took in a large breath before exhaling a heated wind drying up the water soaking the students leaving some with some very interesting hairdos. The harpies I mean fangirls shrieked before running into the academy to fix their hairdos.

"_Okay I'm glad I had Sasuke and Naruto go last now we can move on to the ninjutsu portion of the test well after Sasuke and Naruto wake up"_ were the thoughts on Iruka's mind as he told the students to go back to the classroom for the final portion of the test. "Okay class when I call your name enter the next room" spoke Iruka after the Uchiha and Uzumaki had woken up and were sitting in their seats in the class.

One by one the students were called and each came out with a headband. As soon as Naruto came out with his Hinata came up and kissed him on the cheek making him turn red. They walked outside to meet their parents or in Naruto's case grandmother and godfather which surprised many seeing the two sannin of Konoha with who very few namely the council members could recognize as the demon bane of Konoha. The two sannin, the Sandaime Hokage, the nine captains of The Fukei no Kouyou, Naruto, and the three formally deceased Hokages under the cloaks used shunshin to go to the Hokage tower.

"Sarutobi-sensei who are the three men in the cloaks they feel familiar but I can't just place it" asked the Slug Princess Tsunade Sanju(Don't care if it's not her current last name Kishimoto-san never told us her last name so I'm going with her grandfathers clans name).

"Oh you'll be surprised Tsunade as well as you too Jiraiya since Naruto here already knows though it doesn't look like he'll talk" replied the Sandaime with a chuckle causing the two sannins to become quite confused.

"Okay guys you can take off the hoods" Kisei said before reaching into a small portal bringing out enough popcorn for the nine captains confusing Tsunade and Jiraiya.

The three figures took off their hoods revealing the Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Sanju, the Nidaime Hokage Kaien Sanju, and the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze. After the three took of their hoods the two sannin hit the ground after fainting from the pure shock.

"Don't waste your energy Kaien-san I'll do it" said Ki in her annoyed tone. She grabbed the water bottle with the storage seal on it from her weapons pouch. She walked over to the two sannin before opening the bottle flooding the two sannins till they woke up. "I'm beginning to wonder if you two got married or something" muttered Ki to the two before walking back to her popcorn.

"Tsunade" asked the Shodaime to the busty blond getting a nod. "You've grown old" was all he said before getting knocked into the wall via his own granddaughters fist. "But your strength hasn't wavered" he said slightly dazed as he picked himself up.

"Hello dad, great great grandfather and uncle" Naruto said calmly to the three formally deceased Hokages getting confused looks from the first and second while the fourth was just wondering in how much deep shit he was in. The first and second walked up to him and began to examine him looking for something that would show he's a relative.

"Kid why do you look like my grandson" asks the first after a while.

"Cause Tsunade's my grandmother and Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage is her son who is my father" replied Naruto staring at the man.

"Okay just don't call me great great grandfather it makes me feel really old just call me Maki" said the first to the blond who nodded before pulling out a jutsu scroll.

"Grandmother you don't mind if I use _that_ jutsu to find out a few things do you" Naruto asked to the female sannin getting the okay to do it. Jiraiya whipped out his notebook causing the people that know him to raise an eyebrow. "And Ero-sennin if you write any of this down I'll use the one jutsu I have that you truly fear" the blond said coldly to his godfather who quickly put the notebook away. Naruto put his hands in the seal for a normal transformation and the males felt a very evil being about to show itself. "SEXY JUTSU" shouted Naruto before transforming into the perfect anti-pervert jutsu knocking all the males minus those of the Fukei no Kouyou to knock themselves out from a massive nosebleed. Naruto felt the sudden need to run which he did. He ran so quickly that he accidently created a small shock wave to knock back three of the four female captains of the Fukei no Kouyou who had drawn their swords to kill the boy.

Desuta:Well that was an odd chapter wasn't it? Himawari: Run. Desuta: Huh? Himawari: Die you no good rotten fucking lazy writer why in hell did you make me the last person of the group to show DIE and the bingo name you gave me before you changed it ICE QUEEN I'LL SHOW YOU AN ICE QUEEN!(Starts swinging her sword like a lunatic) Desuta: Well that's all till next time so see ya got to run Himawari: Heh heh idiot. Also anyone have any suggestions for Naruto's zanpakuto's name and abilities Desuta had it before but he forgot it the damn idiot. Desuta: I heard that Hima. Himawari: (Starts grinning sadistically) So? Desuta: (Breaks out in a cold sweat) N-no-o-thing! (Runs) Himawari: Just the way I like it.


	10. The Tenth Espada

Himawari: I'll be introducing todays chapter since Desuta is currently incapacitated. As Desuta would say if he was here now is 'I hate Himawari for making me do this so here is todays chapter enjoy' so have fun reading this chapter.

Chapter Eight: The Tenth Espada

"So Sarutobi would you mind if our group and our squads used the area behind the Hokage Mountain" Kisei asked to the current Hokage.

"I don't see why not Kisei though I must warn you that Danzo and the more greedy members of the council find out about you and your friends squads being here they will use everything in their power to take the abilities and powers of your group for their own selfish needs" warned Sarutobi while giving them permission.

"Don't count on that Sarutobi we have the best security system around thanks to Himawari's and my own squad. Even if they did get through they'll never reach the civilians in our group our shinobi are trained in all fields though they are specialized in one area but our seated officers their other skills are even to that of your elite anbu." Spoke Kisei before completely covering him and the other eight tenshi captains in darkness as they faded away.

"Yo Kisei did you really have to do that" Raikou asked slightly annoyed he couldn't go check out the hot springs with an old buddy.

"Ya I wanted to check out the local flower shop and check with the Moudoku clan" Hanabira said while she picked up a yellow rose from a nearby bush.

"Just get me some dango and I won't care" said Ki from the top of one of the trees.

Ken said nothing other than pull a small rock out of the ground before taking out one of his obsidian kunai and began carving the rock. Tatsu and Hikari were kissing while numerous fireworks were going on over the lake in front of them. Senpuu was sleeping while his body was floating just below the top of the tree's. Himawari froze part of the lake before taking a block from it and began sculpting.

"_Times like this makes me wonder why Kami decided to have us come back to this world it feels as if we got nothing truly accomplished."_ Kisei thought to himself before turning to the other nine captains. He grabbed a rock and threw it at Senpuu's head waking up the wind captain. "Everyone send the signal for your squad to get ready for the mass teleportation" Kisei said taking out a small statue in the shape of a dragon with the symbol for darkness on it.

Hikari took out a small statue in the shape of a fox with the symbol for light on it. Senpuu took out a small statue in the shape of a raccoon with the wind symbol on it. Tatsu had a small statue in the shape of a cat with the fire symbol on it. Ki had a small shark like statue with the water crest on it. Raikou took out a small statue in the shape of a wolf with the lightning symbol. Ken had a statue in the shape of a tiger with the crest for earth. Hanabira had in her hands a small statue in the shape of a hawk with the crest for plant and wood on it. Himawari stood behind a small statue in the shape of panther with the symbol for ice on it. All nine captains placed the statues in front of them with the crest or symbol facing them before applying chakra into it.

In the darkness squads base. "Everyone get ready for the teleportation" shouted Miasao Makimachi to the members there. The entire camp began running around packing everything into storage scrolls. Once Miasao saw that everyone in the darkness squadron was ready she pulled out a pendent with the darkness crest on it applying chakra into it.

"Seems the darkness squad is ready I'll take north end of the lake" Kisei said before using the shunshin no jutsu. "Mass darkness teleportation" muttered Kisei before using the symbols placed around the darkness squads base to activate. "Okay why didn't you help with the jutsu Miasao you know it is extremely taxing on the person that does it if they have to do it alone." Kisei said while glaring at the jinchuriki for the bijuu of darkness who just smirked.

After half an hour all the squads had taken one area around the lake. The darkness division took the northern side. Ice had the eastern side. Wood took the western side. Light took the island in the middle of the lake since it was large enough to take the whole camp and it'd be the easiest way for anyone in the other divisions that needed healing to get to. Lightning took the southern end since light took the island. Water had the northwestern part of the lake. Fire had the southeastern side. Wind took the southwestern side. Earth took the northeastern side since that was all that was left.

"Haku you here" Himawari called trying to find the second captain of the group. "Haku you better come out now or I won't hesitate to freeze you till you die when I find you" she threatened getting annoyed. She moved her ever so slightly just as a kunai knife flew by just barely hitting the check causing it to bleed slightly. _"Okay it's a good thing that we are in the ice divisions training ground or I'd have to explain to Hikari why most of my squad is frozen and she is not fun to be around when she starts grilling people about being more careful" _she thought while she spun grabbing the kunai by the handle and throwing it back where it came from. A female jumped out of the tree's just avoiding getting cut by the kunai.

"Hello there Himawari-chan doing well" asked the female happily.

"Know what Haku it's time I finally gave you the test to see whetter or not you deserve to hold the title of Ice captain along with me" spoke Himawari darkly pulling Seppen from her sheath. "Time to increase your pain" she said before moving at speeds faster than the normal shunpo.

Haku pulled her own zanpakuto out of it's sheath at the last moment just barely blocking the Aisu-Tenshi's swing.

"Good timing Haku since I know that using ninjutsu, and the ice arts are useless in our fights already let us just fight with our zanpakutos already" Himawari said before she and Haku jumped to opposite sides of the training ground. "Float gently from the heavens Seppen" Himawari said transforming her zanpakuto to it's released state.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens Hyorinmaru" said Haku releasing her zanpakutos shikai state.

"I have one question before we start Haku how is Zabuza-san been doing lately" asked Himawari as she began to channel high amounts of reiatsu into Seppen getting the attention of the squad.

"Zabuza-Tou-san has been doing quite well. Since he was given the crest of the water squad he's calmer now" replied Haku as the rest of the squad jumped onto the Hokage monument to watch their two captains fight. Haku flew forward blasting from her spot using reiatsu and chakra as a booster. She swung her sword causing a dragon of ice and water to fly towards one of the nine founders of their group the Ice Tenshi.

Just as the dragon hit Himawari she exploded into ice shards.

"Ice bunshin should have known" said the vice captain of the group waiting for the true fight.

Haku and Himawari connected blades holding there position as they tried to over power each other. Himawari then grinned before whispering "Hyouetsu" causing a storm of ice and snow to hit Haku. "Come on out Haku I know that you are much stronger than this" said Himawari coldly facing towards the lake.

"Good eye you got there Himawari to be able to tell what I was planning" Haku said as her bloodline kicked in surrounding the area in crystal ice mirrors. "Now it's time for me to use Hyorinmaru to his fullest potential for his shikai state _captain_" she said before stepping into the mirrors while saying captain mockingly. Every mirror that Haku had created began to shoot dragons of ice rapidly at the Ice-Tenshi. Haku stopped after two minutes of firing wanting to see how Himawari had dealt with that attack but couldn't see too well since there was now a misty cloud of ice around her. When the cloud had dispersed there was a shell of ice where Himawari stood.

The shell then shattered into millions of shards. "The twenty-first Dance: Shell of Ice wings" Himawari said brushing off a few of the shards that had landed on her. "Seppen's ultimate defense that makes use of the wings of the ice-tenshi to their fullest potential" she said staring at one mirror in particular. "Now it's time to show you her ultimate attack while in shikai form" she said before vanishing. "Twenty-second dance: Aisu Naruto Rendan(Ice Maelstrom Barrage)" she said as she appeared behind the mirror Haku was in shocking the fifteen year old girl. Her sword scattered into millions shards of ice before shattering the mirror.

"Is it over" asked one of the newer members of the group to one of the ranked officers.

"It isn't, it's just about to begin" said the vice-captain with an excited look in his eye as he stepped before the entire squad. He grabbed his zanpakuto which looked like a pair of daggers. "Rise from the earth Hyouheki" he said slamming the daggers together causing them to turn into a double bladed foot long knife. "Now all of you that wish to watch without dying get behind me" he ordered causing the entire squad to run behind him. "I call forth your defense given to use from the heavens" he said slamming the entire blade into the ground causing a ring of ice walls to rise from the ground surrounding the squad to protect them from what was about to start.

"Good the squad is protected now and he puts a whole new meaning to the saying a good defense is a good offense" muttered Himawari while she continued to shatter the mirrors.

"_Damn it at this rate I'm going to lose I got no choice but to pull out bankai now"_ Haku thought as she jumped from the final mirror before it had shattered. "BANKAI" she shouted sending out waves of reiatsu and chakra. The chakra and reiatsu began to dissipate showing three four petaled lotus like crystal flowers hovering behind her. She had two wings of ice hanging out of her back with ice like claw on her left hand, a dragon head of ice around her right hand still holding the sword, and a tail of ice as well. "Himawari meet Daiguren Hyorinmaru(Great Crimson Lotus ice ring) my zanpakutos true form" spoke Haku.

"Haku you have still not mastered your bankai and you're trying to beat someone that has I will show you your mistake BANKAI" shouted Himawari before being engulfed by pure white ice cold reiatsu and chakra. "Moufubiki Seppen" muttered Himawari causing her zanpakuto to scatter into even more shards of ice and snow once the reiatsu and chakra had died down.

"_It begins let us see who is the stronger the power of the ice angel or the strength of the jinchuriki of ice from here it will show who is the strongest of all ice users"_ thought the vice captain as he continued to pour chakra and reiatsu into Hyouheki to keep the walls of ice up.

"Haku prepare to lose" said Himawari darkly.

"I was just about to say the same thing to you Himawari" replied Haku. Haku then vanished the next second to the lower seated officers and no rank officers of the squad with Himawari doing the same.

The lowest ranked officer that could still keep up just barely was Kuchiki Rukia the ice squads fifth seat. "I see that they are battling in shunpo correct Toukan(Frost)-sempai?" She asked to the third seat Toukan Nami(Wave) the assassin of their squad getting a nod since he was too caught up in the battle before them.

"_Himawari-Taichou's bankai is similar to that of Byukuya Kuschiki's of the wood squad but much more powerful since his only takes the form of petals and has no actual element"_ thought Toukan watching as Himawari used her bankai without any movements from her arms. _"Truly impressive Himawari-Taichou a true master of snow and ice"_ he thought seeing Himawari form her ice in the shape of a shield to deflect one of Haku's blows. He then glanced at his twin brother Hyoukai(Frozen sea) Nami the fourth seat who is a few minutes younger than him. "Hey Hyou what do you think of the battle between Himawari-Taichou and Haku-Taichou" he asked watching as Haku and Himawari dodged each others attacks.

"They are both amazing but Himawari-Taichou is going to win she has the experience unlike Haku-Taichou and knows how to use her bankai to it's fullest potential" he answered eyes watching as Haku just dodged a blow that would have ended the battle.

"Haku did you know that the twenty-second dance: Aisu Naruto Rendan is a weaker version of one of my bankai's special attacks" Himawari said dodging Haku's Zanpakuto causing the young girl's eyes to widen in horror.

"_Oh fuck you got to be kidding me I had a hard enough time dodging it in it's shikai form if that really was a weaker form even with bankai I'm screwed" _realized Haku. _"I got two special attacks but I have only been able to pull off one"_ she thought hoping it would finish the battle. "SENNEN HYŌRŌ" shouted Haku forming a multitude of pillars with the moisture around them. The pillars then enveloped Himawari. "Did I win?" Muttered Haku weakly for she used almost all her remaining chakra and reiatsu only keeping enough to not kill her.

"Nope" said Himawari before knocking the girl out. "But you would have had me if I didn't know the combination of shunshin and shunpo either one alone would have left me within your attack's range be proud Haku" she muttered to the unconscious girl in her arms. "So do you the members of the ice squad accept Haku as the secondary captain" she asked to the squad after she motioned for the vice-captain to seal his zanpakuto.

"I Touya the vice-captain of Fukei no Kouyou's ice division accept Haku Momochi as the secondary leader of the ice division" spoke Touya before he walked back to the camp.

"I Toukan / Hyoukai Nami the third / fourth seat of the ice division accept Haku Momochi as the secondary leader of the ice division" spoke the twins in unison before they jumped from their spots on the trees into the lake for some relaxation.

"I Rukia Kuchiki the fifth seat of the ice division accept Haku Momochi as the secondary leader of the ice division" Rukia said before walking off towards the darkness divisions camp.

"We accept even though we couldn't see the best parts of the battle" said the sixth seat speaking for the rest of the squad before they all walked back to the camp for dinner.

"Looks like you got your wish Haku you have gained full support of this squad" Himawari whispered into the sleeping girl's ear before using shunshin to take the girl back to her tent.

"Dang it Ki-chan can't you take a joke" laughed Raikou while dodging one of Ki's attacks.

"You damn pervert I'd ought a kill you but since the squad is watching this will be the test to see whether they will accept you or reject you" replied Ki her voice full of anger.

"Hey I said it wasn't me it was that sixth seat Zabuza Momochi" he said quickly just barely avoiding a stab to his most precious area.

Meanwhile in a tree. _"Is he trying to get me killed if Ki-Taichou's thinking straight I'd be dead right now better hide with Haku for now."_ Thought a pale Zabuza before making a break for the ice divisions campground.

"_Damn you Zabuza you made her give me the accursed test sooner than I wanted ya know I never wanted the damn position" _thought Raikou dodging another blow that would have castrated him. _"Why does she keep aiming THERE of all places?"_ He thought annoyed having to dodge another one. "Oh fucking hell no" he muttered as Ki pulled out her special scroll which had an unlimited amount of kunai knives he then had to dodge like hell bending his body them going back to normal to dodge the storm of kunai's. _"Know what Zabuza dies later for making go trough this hell"_ he thought darkly using replacements like they were going out of style for ninjas. "FUCK THIS! WATER STYLE: WATER TORRENT JUTSU(this jutsu is sort of a combo of Suiton Daibakufu no jutsu and suiton suijinheki)" he shouted causing the water in the lake beneath him to swirl around his body continuously absorbing the kunai's. After the water current had enough kunai knives it shot at Ki while still taking water from the lake to prevent Raikou from being skewered. "If you want a full out battle Ki-chan you'll get it. Uncoil the liquid heavens Nejibana" said Raikou pulling out his zanpakuto transforming it. He began spinning the trident before charging at Ki keeping his jutsu up to keep the kunai knives from hitting him while Ki just dodged the kunai knives and the water.

"Raikou you must be a fool you must have forgotten that out of the nine tenshi captains I am the most proficient with the lower number of the ancient arts. Destruction Art Four: White lightning" she said pointing her right hand's middle and pointer finger at him shooting a bolt of lightning at the man.

"Would someone care to tell me how this happened" said an agitated Hikari pointing to a second degree burned armed Raikou.

"Baka thought his defensive and offensive jutsu would be strong enough to hold back the Byakurai" muttered Ki turning towards the door. "Also baka this means that you will have to wait a while for your next test" she said glaring at Raikou before leaving.

"Um Hikari-san don't tell me you're going to use the needle" asked Raikou in a scared tone seeing a now pissed Hikari walking towards the medical cabinet.

"Yes for two reasons one you are an idiot to think a jutsu can stand against that art especially a water jutsu against a lightning like art and two me and Tatsu-kun were having a lovely dinner" replied Himawari pulling out a syringe with a very scary colored liquid inside that had a very sharp needle at the end.

"NOOOOOOOOOO" was the cry that could be heard across the camp of Fukei no Kouyou.

"_Ouch feel sorry for the guy that interrupted mines and Hikari-chan's dinner"_ thought Tatsu sipping some wine waiting for his girlfriend. _"At least the cooks of my squad know how to keep a meal hot for extended periods of time"_ he thought looking at the food on the table which still had some tiny waves of heat showing.

"What are we doing here?" Asked Zabuza sitting in the office of the Fukei no Kouyou's main leader Kisei Kishi along with Haku who had just woken up a few minutes ago but still looked exhausted and the demon brothers Mizu and Gozu.

"The four of you are being sent on a mission. The mission is the secret assassination of Gato the business tycoon. The four of you will be posing as missing nins. He will have you attempt to assassinate Tazuna from the land of waves in which time will be guarded by a team from a hidden village. You will have to be recruited by Gato at the end of two weeks from now which is the time we estimated Tazuna would have a squad from the hidden leave village protecting him. From there one of our spies will be within the group and will give you the code to assassinate Gato only after your and the spy's group engage in combat where your group will lose and make a fake retreat. The four of you are dismissed and Zabuza good luck hiding when you get back." Said Kisei tossing the former swords man of Kiri a folder with any other details they might need.

"Was that really necessary" asked a hooded figure from the shadows once the four had left.

"You tell me Minato-san and still hiding from your wife I see" replied Kisei smiling at the last part. "You know ya can't hide from her forever oh and look behind ya" said Kisei before being engulfed by darkness.

"_Damn it Kisei I thought we had a deal"_ thought a pale Minato turning around to see his wife standing behind him cracking her knuckles.

"Oh Minato-kun" she said in a song like voice taking a step closer to him.

"_Kami why didn't you leave me with the shinigami"_ thought the blond before getting the beating of his life.

"One question why am I doing this again" said Gaara staring at Senpuu.

"One reason kid to see whether you deserve to be a captain or will have to wait till we see you fit to fill the role" replied Senpuu tapping the young jinchuriki on the forehead bypassing the sand. "Just be glad I don't give the same test the other captains do the other jinchuriki's have to fight and be accepted by the squad to be named captain" he said moving the one go stone, and two shogi pieces using wind manipulation.

"In that case checkmate on the shogi boards and you lose on the go board" said Gaara moving his pieces to the spots needed to win.

"Ha ha ha Senpuu-Taichou got beat by a kid what happened to your never lose streak and super high IQ" laughed one of the members in the audience before having sand wrap around his body.

"Jin shut it if you want to live" Senpuu said to his vice captain rather coldly. "The rest of you stop snickering as well unless you want to see why I am the Kaze-Tenshi" he said glaring at his squad. "Gaara let him go he's the one of the few wind hanyou's and demons we have that are wind masters" said Senpuu sighing at his vice captains stupidity.

"Fine but I'm going to crush his limbs next time" Gaara replied darkly letting Jin out of the sand constricting him. "So Senpuu-san which jinchuriki's still have to take the tests" asks Gaara using his sand to grab a nice drink for himself.

"Let me see I know that the ice just passed, water failed so he has to take another one later, rock passed, fire passed, darkness passed with flying colors, wood passed just barely, but light and lightning on the other hand we haven't located them till just a few days ago" replied Senpuu. "Sorry Gaara but it seems that there is something I have to take care of" he said before using a Wind Body Flash Flicker Step.

"So it looks like it's just the two of us eh Banrai" said Senpuu arriving at a deserted location outside the village before he unsheathed his zanpakuto.

"Yup Senpuu it's a shame Tatsu had his date tonight or the three of us could really let loose" replied Banrai taking out his zanpakuto. "Come out Yami of the espada ranked ten among the arrancar" he said staring at a weird looking portal that had formed just as they had arrived.

They saw a red orb forming before hearing the word "Cero" causing the orb to fire at them.

"_Shit"_ they thought at the same time before using a replacement to appear behind the espada.

"Hi Hinata-chan" called Naruto waving his hand as he ran towards the young Hyuga heiress.

"Hello Naruto-kun" replied the girl blushing a little before he gave her a kiss to the cheek.

"So you ready for tonight's date Hinata-chan" he asked getting a small nod from the slightly embarrassed Hyuga. "Good then here's a gift" he said pulling out a red rose and chocolates from a small storage seal on his palms handing it to the Hyuga girl.

"Arigato Naruto-kun" she said taking the gifts. "I'll be back real quick Naruto-kun" she said pecking his cheek before running inside to place the gifts in her room.

"_Gotta love that girl"_ thought Naruto rubbing the spot where Hinata had pecked him.

"Okay let's go Naruto-Kun I know just the place you might just love" said Hinata after she came out of her house grabbing Naruto by the arm dragging him into restaurant district. "Here we are" she said stopping in front of a small ramen stand that said, 'Ichiraku Ramen' on the banner in front. The young couple walked in and sat next to each other on the stools. "Hello there Ayame-san I'll have a bowl of miso ramen and the same for my friend here" said Hinata to the waitress who looked no older than five years their senior.

"Coming right up Hinata-chan and Hinata-chan's boyfriend" said Ayame smiling before she gave the order to her father the cook. _"Aw to be young and in love... I miss Itachi-kun I just wish he told me why he killed off his clan"_ thought the ramen waitress before heading into the back to gather more ingredients.

"Here's your order kids enjoy the date" said the ramen cook placing two bowls of hot ramen in front of the two preteens.

"Ikidakimasu" said the couple before they broke apart their chopsticks proceeding to eat their dinner.

"SUGOI" shouted Naruto his eyes sparkling from the taste sensation within his mouth.

"_Oh no I think I might have made one of the biggest mistakes ever" _thought a worried Hinata with a ramen noodle hanging from her mouth as she stared at her boyfriend in shock seeing he had already finished his first bowl and went onto a second while she barely finished half of hers.

"_Sweet new No.1 customer is here since poor Minato died"_ thought the ramen chef sad but happy at the same time.

Ayame walked into the room dropping the bag of ingredients next to the ramen pot turning towards the couple. _"Is it humanly possible for a human to eat that much ramen when they are not an Akamichi"_ wondered Ayame in horror seeing twelve bowls stacked next to Naruto while Hinata was still on her first one.

"_I may have created a ramen monster out of Naruto-kun"_ thought Hinata noodle still hanging from her mouth as she watched one bowl after another pile up.

"FOURTEEN BOWLS" shouted the three suddenly seeing Naruto stop.

"_I've created a monster"_ thought Hinata.

"_New favorite customer"_ thought the ramen chef happily.

"_Wow big appetite"_ were the only thoughts on Ayame's mind.

Hinata pushed her bowl away since it had gotten cold. "Let's go Naruto-kun" said Hinata pulling Naruto by the sleeve after she dropped a large ryou bill onto the counter.

"Just how many patients must I get in one day" asked Hikari slightly less annoyed than earlier since Tatsu came with her. She was pointing to a bandaged up blond that looked like a mummy from the amount of bandages on him. In front of her was a red haired female who looked no older than twenty-nine.

"Before I answer that Hikari-Taichou who in the world has blond hair that I wanted to beat the crap out of" said the female twirling a kunai around her finger.

"Okay then so this is Minato then I'll let him heal on his own but one thing NO WEAPONS IN MY HOSPITAL" shouted Hikari turning the kunai into iron sand with just her chakra.

"_Youch I may have an angel for a girlfriend but when she's pissed I'd say I rather face the nine bijuu's on a day that they all are bloodthirsty"_ thought Tatsu offering his girlfriend some high quality wine to calm down._ "At least Hikari-chan knows the real reason why I smoke those cigars I personally made"_ he thought before taking a sip of the wine before letting Hikari drink the rest. "Light-chan I'll be back later it's time for me to run the trainees into the ground so expect a few more patients they are getting treated to one of my special jutsu's" whispered Tatsu into Hikari's ear before he used shunshin to enter his camps training ground.

"Dang it without using our combined bankai's this guy is just to hard to beat" Senpuu said dodging a bala blast from Yami.

"I agree he has gotten stronger from the last time we fought him if only we had Tatsu the triple bankai always seems to work" replied Banrai doing a flip over Yami's fist.

The two looked at each other before going into a massive amount of hand seals.

"Wind Style: Tunnel Flare" said Senpuu thrusting his hand forward sending a blast of wind up.

"Lightning Release: Charged Flare" said Banrai right after Senpuu spitting out a ball of electricity into the wind flare.

"Wind/Lightning Release: Flare of the shocking winds" the two said at the same time. The ball of highly charged winds exploded when it reached a height that could be seen by their comrades at the Fukei no Kouyou camp.

"_The combo flare that means an Espada is here"_ thought a few of the captains.

"Hyouetsu" said a voice from behind Senpuu and Banrai sending a blast of ice and snow at Yami.

"_Himawari this could work"_ thought the two captains at the same time looking at each other before jumping back both just avoiding a death blow from Yami's fist.

"You two called for help" asked Himawari bankai already unleashed getting two nods. "Good then use your bankai Senpuu we have to keep him caged. Banrai use your shikai until we need your bankai" she ordered using the deadly snow and ice to keep Yami busy.

"BANKAI" shouted Senpuu causing a cage of deadly hurricanes to form around them. In his right hand was powerful looking twin wind dragons. In his left hand was a Trident that was constantly spinning above the palm of his hand.

"Show those your divine punishment Raijin(God of Lightning)" said Banrai his zanpakuto turning into a blade of pure lightning.

"Follow my lead guys" Himawari said moving her arms to guide her bankai.

"Right" said Senpuu using one of the twin dragon heads to shoot a ball of compressed air at Yami. _"She's using her hands she's must be serious since she already has complete mastery over her bankai unless she's using that" _he thought before hurling a couple blades of wind from his trident.

"Rakurai" said Banrai constantly swinging his sword sending bolts of lightning every time at Yami.

"_Damn these foolish Tenshi's this was supposed to be a quick smash and then return mission"_ thought Yami pounding the earth constantly to prevent getting struck by attacks. Yami threw his fist into the ground hard enough for him to get five seconds. He pulled out his zanpakuto then used sonido. He appeared behind Banrai swinging the sword at the surprised captain.

"Shell of Ice Wings" Himawari said the instant before Yami's attack connected. Snow flew out from Banrai's body throwing back Yami's sword as it formed a shell. "Frozen snow prism" Himawari said controlling her bankai to attempt to wrap around Yami. "NOW SENPUU" shouted Himawari bringing all of the snow and ice produced by her bankai into a hurricane around the Espada.

"Right" said Senpuu bringing the trident and twin dragon together. "Ancient Wind Art: GREAT HURRICANE VORTEX DRAGON" he shouted spinning the trident till it was giving off a power similar to his own before throwing it allowing his bankai to take control of itself. The trident dug itself under ground the twin wind dragons tearing apart the earth around their tails. The trident began spinning more rapidly making the twin dragons dance around each other till they became a small hurricane. The hurricane came into contact with Himawari's bankai turning it into a deadly ice hurricane. "BANRAI YOUR TURN" he shouted before super charging the attack with most of his reiatsu and chakra.

"Bankai" he whispered before bright glowing neon yellow chakra and reiatsu bursted forth from his body. The energies died down revealing a glowing body made of pure lightning holding a blade made of lightning. In Banrai's hand was the same sword but this time it was more concentrated and he had on armor. "Eimai Raijin(Wise and Great God of Lightning)" muttered Banrai before turning his entire bankai into a single orb throwing it into the freezing hurricane.

"Great frozen hurricane of the lightning god" said the three at once.

"_This is not good if I don't do something I'm going to die"_ thought Yami using constant bala blast to keep the amazingly powerful attack from hitting him. "Gran Rey Cero" he said launching the more powerful cero blast at the hurricane.

"_Crap"_ thought Himawari and Banrai charged their combined attacks even more using the rest of the reiatsu and chakra they could offer. The deadly hurricane did something completely unexpected it absorbed the hurricanes along the sides of the cage but not the ones on top. The blast connected but got sucked up into the hurricane before shooting out of the top.

"Senpuu what's going on" Himawari asked popping a soldier pill and spirit pill (my own invention for this story) into her mouth to replenish the lost energies.

"I'm not exactly sure this never happened before" he replied before feeling the air getting colder by the second.

"No way talk about a shocker" said Banrai staring directly at the deadly hurricane attack surrounding Yami.

The other two captains looked to see the hurricane was indeed shocking. The hurricane was a swirling prism of lights thanks to the ice and snow in it as well as the lightning filling the ice.

"Garganta" came a voice from inside the hurricane making the three captains curse thinking he would get away. "What the portal isn't working this can't be" said Yami from inside the hurricane causing confusion for the three captains.

The four there suddenly heard the sound of crickets. Himawari, Banrai, and Senpuu immediately used their chakra and reiatsu to block out all sounds for their ears.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH" shouted Yami before loosing consciousness.

Senpuu, Banrai, and Himawari sealed their bankai's knowing that Yami had no clue what that was.

They looked outside where the wind barrier once was to find Miasao and Kisei standing there with Miasao resealing her zanpakuto.

"Took the three of you long enough we came as soon as we saw the Gran ray cero blast in the air" said Miasao.

Kisei just walked up to Yami's unconscious form. "Darkness: Guillotine" he said molding the darkness into a guillotine around Yami before beheading the Espada.

"Kisei why did you kill him we could have used him for information" Senpuu said to their leader.

"Why keep him alive we found their base the Las Noches palace and have already sent our best infiltration squad in" Kisei replied calmly to Senpuu. The four captains (Yes four because Miasao is the other darkness captain) looked at him in shock finding out they finally found the Arrancar's base. "Besides Himawari I know you've been dying to find out the secrets of an espada" he said to the ice tenshi captain sealing Yami's dead body into a scroll tossing it to the ice user since the espada's body did not disappear like that of an ordinary hollows. "I have also developed a technique that prevents the arrancars from going back to Los Noches" he said turning away walking towards the darkest part of the forest before stopping. "Well I'll leave Miasao here in charge I'm going to Los Noches" he said before vanishing into Hueco Mundo the true name of Houdo no Ankoku leaving four captains in their place.

I'm cutting it here for today readers I really want to go on but I feel that it can wait till the next chapter. By the way don't worry the next chapter will have more of the actual story involving Naruto. Also ya I killed Yami so what he had no actual role in my story so I decided to kill him off. Himawari:... Desuta: Um you are unusually quiet. Himawari: Kisei-kun. Desuta: Wha? Himawari: Kisei-kun. Desuta: Okay I think Himawari has lost it. Himawari: WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GIVE ME KISEI-KUN YOU LAZY WRITER! Desuta: Keep yelling and you'll have to wait till chapter ten. Himawari: ... Desuta: Thank you it is quiet again. Well have fun readers cya next time


	11. Teams

... Please read and review... I got nothing else to say today so go on and read.

Chapter Nine: Teams

"So squad seven will be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha(Sakura starts shouting while Sasuke goes deeper into emo mode), and Kiba Inuzuka your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi report to training ground seven Saturday at six a.m." said Iruka as he watched Sasuke and Kiba leave.

"Squad eight will be Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki (Hinata and Naruto smile at each other), and Shino Aburame your sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai meet her on the school's roof Saturday at nine a.m." he said before Hinata and Naruto left holding each other's hand and Shino just disappeared.

"Squad nine is still active so squad ten will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara (mutters troublesome), and Choji Akamichi your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma you will report to him at training ground ten at ten a.m. Saturday" he said watching the last of the graduates stand up to leave.

"_Hope all of you do well especially you Naruto after last night"_ Iruka thought grabbing the last of the papers before walking towards the teacher's lounge.

Flashback

"Mizuki come back to Konoha and give us back the scroll you'll be forgiven" said Iruka who had a fuuma shuriken in his back.

"Iruka you're a fool with this scroll I'll be the most powerful shinobi in the land so DIE" he shouted spinning his last fuuma shuriken throwing it at the defenseless chunin.

"Earth Style: Earth Wall" echoed a voice as a wall of earth rose in front of Iruka blocking the shuriken. "Iruka may have been my sensei for just one day as well as you Mizuki-teme but I will destroy anyone that betrays their village for power" said Naruto who was standing on top of the wall.

"You think you can defeat me I'm a chunin and you're only a lowly genin" said an arrogant Mizuki.

"Then let us see what this lowly genin can do" Naruto said his hand turning into a fist before jumping down punching the earth causing it to split near Mizuki.

"T-that shouldn't be possible I'm a chunin and you're just a GENIN" shouted Mizuki trying to make a break for it. He made it near the tree line only to be knocked back by a shadow clone.

"Not so fast Mizuki" said the clone. "The fun's about to start" said the clone again forming a few seals. The clone took in a deep breath of air. _"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu" _thought the clone exhaling a large fireball at the chunin who used a replacement. _"Kuso"_ thought the clone before being dispelled by a slit throat.

"RASENGAN" shouted Naruto before plunging the sphere of pure chakra into Mizuki's back the instant the clone's throat was slit. The chunin screamed in pain as he was shot forward from the strength of the attacking slamming into a tree getting knocked unconscious. "Fuck not enough control I burned my hand" muttered Naruto wrapping some chakra sensitive bandages around his hand. "Baa-chan says I can only heal minor cuts, bruises not chakra burns this sucks" he mutters to himself as he finishes wrapping the bandages. "Iruka-sensei you okay" he asked walking to the chunin while staring at traitorous chunin.

"Ya I'm okay thanks Naruto but how did you know I was here" Iruka asked pulling the fuma shuriken out of his back.

"I felt yours and Mizuki-teme's chakra signatures flare every so often so I followed that after I had dropped... Forget I said anything" he replied turning away blushing.

Iruka noticed the blush but decided to file it away for later. "So Naruto how did you know the rasengan that's supposed to be a move created by the Yondaime" Iruka asked clearly forgetting the earlier events.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin he was the sensei of the Yondaime so he was taught it by his student" replied Naruto before grabbing Mizuki and tossing the scroll to Iruka. "Let's get back to Hokage-sama so the village can calm down the rest of the chunin searching are going nuts" Naruto said before using shunshin surprising the chunin that a genin knew a chunin level technique. Iruka placed the scroll under his foot before following Naruto.

End Flashback

"_That boy will be destined for greatness though I wonder if that was really worth switching him and Kiba"_ Iruka thought turning his head towards the Hokage tower. _"I wonder why Hokage-sama made the switch"_ he wondered before walked over to help a new instructor struggling with paperwork.

"N-naruto-kun" gasped Hinata as Naruto kissed the side of her neck.

"What's wrong Hina-hime it doesn't feel good?" He asked using the chibi no jutsu he learned from Jiraiya. He then began kissing her neck again causing her to let out a small moan. (There will be NO lemons got it! I got some of my friends and a few teachers... I think reading this and I ain't a damn pervert unlike most guys in my grade. Should I actually post one is when the story demands it or I get swamped with reviews saying to do it but either way I won't like it.)

"N-naruto-kun it feels good but father is going to lose it if he sees this" she says letting out another small moan as he starts sucking leaving a hickey when he stops.

"It's a good thing then that you have this baggy jacket then and that our father's were best friends so he won't kill me unless we do _that_" he said making the poor Hyuga blush.

"You know I'm still here" said Shino scaring the young couple making them jump away from each other.

"S-shino-kun we didn't know you were even with us" Hinata apologized.

"We are a team now so it would be best if we got to know each other though the two of you seem quite intimate with each other" he said in his monotone voice.

"Um where is it" murmured Naruto to himself looking over the different seals on his body. "Ah here it is" he said getting the other two's attention. He pushed some chakra into a small seal causing a small moth in a jar to appear. "Here Shino an apology gift I found this near Kusagakure" he said handing the jar to Shino. "Here's a small gift for your father Hinata he'll need it" Naruto said giving his girlfriend a scroll. (Take a guess what's in it cause if someone gets it correct I'll post a chapter completely devoted to Naruhinaness. On the other hand if you get it wrong I'll just post a filler chapter.) Little did he know this would be a huge mistake for him in the future.

"Hai thank you Naruto-kun" replied Hinata turning around activating her Byakugan for a moment to see the contents of the scroll making her blush before deactivating her Byakugan.

"Thank you Uzumaki-san" was all Shino said as he placed the jar into a pocket within his oversized jacket.

Time skip

"Hello there my name is Kurenai Yuuhi and I'll be your jounin instructor if you pass my test" said the red eyed jounin. "I want you to tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and goals" she said to the three genin in front of her.

"Ano sensei why don't you go first" said Hinata shyly still blushing slightly from what the scroll she gave her father contained.

"Okay then you already know my name so I'll skip that part. My likes are Karaoke and genjutsu. Dislikes would be perverts and people who think that a kunoichi are weaker than their shinobi counterparts. Hobbies are singing Karaoke, working on genjutsu, and keeping my friend Anko from going crazy. My dreams for the future is to become the worlds most famous genjutsu user" she said quite happily. "So why don't you go first Hinata" she said turning to the lavender eyed Hyuga girl.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga. My likes are my mother, Naruto-kun, reading, cinnamon buns, my sister, my father, cousin and gardening. Only dislikes are the Hyuga council and caged bird seal. Hobbies include flower pressing, and being with Naruto-kun. My dream is to abolish the caged bird seal and (she glances at Naruto for a moment then drops her eyes just a bit lower which was only noticed by Kurenai)" spoke Hinata not bothering to finish the last part.

"Okay you next boy with the sword" said Kurenai.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are Hinata-chan, ramen, ninjutsu, fuuinjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, my friends, and my family. Dislikes traitors, Sasuke, fangirls, a certain snake, people that hate ramen, and those who treat others poorly when they don't even know them. Hobbies include being with Hinata-chan, gardening, sealing, learning jutsu's, being with my friends, and creating my own jutsu's. Dreams are to become the Hokage, marry Hinata-chan, have a family with Hinata-chan, and to surpass my family" Naruto said while holding Hinata's hand.

"Okay Shino your turn" said Kurenai.

"Name Shino Aburame. Likes bugs. Dislikes people that kill bugs. Hobbies collecting bugs. Dream is to become the strongest in my family history" Shino said almost like a robot.

"Well team I guess it's time for me to give you your genin exam test though we have to grab my lazy college first" said Kurenai before using a jutsu to transport all four of them to the memorial stone. "The test is to see if you can steal a certain book he keeps in his pocket without him noticing" she whispered to the three genin who just nodded. _"Now how are you three going to get that book Kakashi may be out of it but he will notice anything too obvious"_ she thought moving to a higher branch.

"Do either of you have a plan on how to steal Kakashi's book" Naruto asked to his teammates getting a look of slight embarrassment and a completely blank look. "Shino-san so do you" he asked.

"Uzumaki-san I am afraid I do not have a plan" he said in that annoying Aburame monotone voice causing Naruto to sigh.

"First Shino can you just call me Naruto, Uzumaki-san is too formal for my taste. Also I got a plan but it has a low chance of working" he said getting the same blank stare from Shino. "The plan is to have Hinata-chan use her Byakugan to locate the book that Kurenai-sensei is talking about, then have you bug it, and I'll use a replacement with a book that's the appropriate size" he said getting a nod from the other two genin. "Good then we can start the plan anytime you two are ready" Naruto said pulling out a scroll labeled 'books of various shapes and sizes' on the side of it which caused to other two genin to sweat drop.

"Byakugan" muttered Hinata after a few hand seals channeling chakra to her eyes before opening it. "The book Kurenai-sensei is talking about is located in the weapons pouch on his right leg. The size of the book is four by three inches(Cover size) and about one and a half inches thick" she whispered just loud enough for Shino and Naruto to hear.

"Shino let me see the bug you are going to send to Kakashi I need to do something real quick" Naruto said as a single kikai flew out of Shino's coat. "What you two are about to see is to be kept a secret" he said getting two nods as the kikai landed on the tip of his finger. "Kyuuten Chouningan(Heavens Sealing Eye)" Naruto said placing his hand over his right eye taking it off shocking Shino and Hinata since they were staring at a glowing golden colored eye with a glowing sapphire blue pupil in the center. Naruto closed his normal left eye before concentrating on the kikai. "Chakra link seal" muttered Naruto his entire eye turning a glowing sapphire blue as a small seal formed onto the kikai. "Okay Shino we can continue" Naruto said placing his hand over his eye before taking it off showing his normal eye.

"Understood Naruto-san" replied Shino sending the kikai towards Kakashi's weapons pouch where it landed without the lazy jounins notice.

Naruto grabbed a notebook the same size that Hinata described and used the replacement jutsu to switch the two books. Naruto, Hinata, and Shino then ran towards the tree that Kurenai was in before Naruto tossed the book to the jounin then he noticed what book it was and began blushing like crazy.

"_Kakashi no hentai(other words Kakashi the pervert) reading that book thought I'm not much better BUT I WROTE IT"_ Naruto shouted in his mind after seeing the title 'Icha Icha: The Fox Boy' with the picture of a chibi fox boy and chibi fox girl before said book landed in Kurenai's hands.

"_Kakashi is going to be pissed for this but oh well"_ Kurenai thought as she made the hand seals for the Grand Fireball Jutsu. She threw the book into the air before she used the jutsu.

"_Book sense's tingling"_ Kakashi thought using shunshin to appear next to the book. He grabbed it before using the replacement jutsu just avoiding being roasted.

"_What how did that happen"_ wondered Kurenai sensing Kakashi saving his book before using the replacement jutsu. "Um that was an unexpected event but since the three of you got the book you past the test" Kurenai said after she landed in front of her three genin. "By the way Naruto I think Hokage-sama will want to talk to you" she said looking directly at the boy who was holding her only female student's hand.

"Kurenai-sensei I would like for Hinata-chan and Shino to hear this as well since we are teammates there is no use hiding anything from then" Naruto said calmly though his eyes showed that he was completely serious.

"Fine but don't blame me for the consequences Naruto" she replied with a sigh before transporting the four of them into the Hokage's office.

"Ah Kurenai-san, Naruto, Shino, Hinata what do I owe the pleasure of this visit to" asked the Hokage happily as he left his desk which was covered with paperwork.

Naruto covered his right eye before whispering something the Hokage couldn't hear. The boy took his hand off showing a mid-level Kyuuten Chouningan.

"Naruto do you want to tell your teammates something" the Hokage asked in a dead serious tone.

"Hai Hokage-sama" replied Naruto before placing his hand over his left eye. "Makai Fuuingan(Hell Sealed Eye)" mumbled Naruto taking his hand off his eyes showing a dark black-red pupil in the center of a crimson blood red eye. "Hinata-chan, Shino I am the son of the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze, Grandson of Tsunade of the Sannin, Great great Grandnephew of the second Hokage, Great great Grandson of the first Hokage, and lastly adopted younger brother of the Kyubi no Kitsune who was sealed into me by my father at birth while she was under the control of the Snake Sannin Orochimaru and the strongest of the Uchiha, Madara Uchiha" he said looking calm.

"I did not know that Yondaime-sama had a son" Shino said in his normal tone.

"Neither did I though I can understand why it was kept a secret" said Kurenai.

"As for my eyes the Kyuuten Chouningan is my father's kekkei genkai though the Makai Fuuingan was originally a Kyuuten Chouningan till Kyubi-neechan altered it to handle demonic seals and such" he said before closing both eyes to turn them back to normal.

"Naruto you sure that was a wise idea since no one even knows those kinds of seals and even if they did they wouldn't be able to use them without consequences" Sandaime Sarutobi asked not getting any reply as Naruto continued.

"The only downside to having both active at once is that they are in constant conflict with one another" he said both eyes still closed.

"Naruto-kun does that mean it damages your eyesight at all" Hinata asked getting a small shake of the head saying no.

"Until I can balance the youkai and the chakra in each eye I will only be able to keep one active during a battle" he said with a sigh. "The problem is youkai is much stronger than chakra so unless I can convert more of the youkai into chakra I won't be able to do that for quite a while" he said opening his eyes showing off their crystal blue color. "I must warn all of you should the Makai Fuuingan turn pure black and the Kyuuten Chouningan turn pure white at the same time get as far away as possible" he warned them darkly.

"Naruto-san we are comrades we will not abandon you even if you tell us to" Shino stated pushing his shades up.

"Naruto-kun you are not getting off that easily we will stick by you until the end" Hinata said before snuggling into the crook of his neck.

"Thank you Hinata-chan, Shino" Naruto said with happiness filling his voice as the two adults just watched the events in front of them.

"Team I want you to scout of Kakashi's team to evaluate their abilities and once they finish their exam to meet me at the training grounds" spoke Kurenai to her team getting three nods before they left the tower. Once the three genin had left she turned to the Hokage. "Hokage-sama what do you want me to do should the event that Naruto had spoken of occurs" she asked.

"If possible knock Naruto out hopefully that will stop his kekkei genkai's from doing anything too dangerous but if it does not work get Hinata and Shino away from him no matter what they say" Sarutobi responds. "Also keep an eye on his abilities I have a feeling that Tsunade and Jiraiya don't want to tell me something about the boy" he orders.

"Hai Hokage-sama I understand but one question should I watch out for root anbu's now the black ops and elite jounins including a few of the lower jounins know about them being active" she says.

"Hm I think that root will be taken care of now since the nine founders and captains of Fukei no Kouyou have a score to settle with them from twelve years ago" replied Sarutobi with a small grin. "Kurenai you are dismissed and if I'm right Kakashi won't finish his test till noon so after he does grab him and bring him here I don't feel like waiting three hours for him again" he says before going back to the dreaded paperwork.

Kurenai left using the shunshin no jutsu to check on her best friend.

A few hours later

"He has to be the worst sensei ever to show up late like that and one of the biggest perverts I have ever met and I know Jiraiya the perverted toad sage since that silver haired weirdo poked that Uchiha-teme's ass like that sending him flying" ranted Naruto as Hinata, Shino, and himself was near their training ground.

"That was unusual" said Shino voicing his opinion on the subject.

"Naruto-kun would you tell us how you got that sword of yours" Hinata asked as they entered their training ground before herself and Naruto sat next to each other against a tree while Shino just stood against the one next to the couple.

"I really don't remember much about it but I'll tell as much as I can" he replied grabbing his girlfriend's hand. "One of the things I remember most is being in my mindscape though it was different than usual it looked exactly like parts of the elemental countries all located in one spot. I walked around seeing ice, volcanoes, the sea, a windy valley, and a couple of storm clouds at the center.

When I got near the point where everything connected I saw a female in a rainbow like robe. The instant I stepped into the center area she opened her eyes and stared at me with a violet colored gaze. She started to walk towards me and I noticed nine colored gems imbedded into her skin.

"I think she said something about being me being ready to inherit a gift that would help in deciding the fate of the world. She told me her name and to say it after a few certain words to unlock her powers. After that I had woken up and this sword was right next to me before the Ero-sennin came into the room and dragged me out so I could get some training but I grabbed it before I lost the chance to. A few weeks after that I used it for the first time while in Rai no Kuni when we ran into a few missing nins. I will not go into detail of it's power you will have to see it for yourselves" he said before standing up and helping Hinata back up.

"If the two of you want I can show you it's sealed state" he said getting a nod from Hinata and a simple push of the glasses from Shino.

Naruto then pulled the sword from it's sheath before holding it in front of him. What Hinata and Shino saw amazed them. The blade of the sword itself was a gleaming silver that had what looked like nine red fox tails on it. Imbedded into the hilt was nine different colored gems. The guard was in the shape of a five pointed star. Other than the unusual differences from a normal katana it was the same length and shape of one. Naruto then sheathed the sword once he saw his teammates had gotten a good look at it.

"mhmhmh" muffled Kakashi through the bag he was being carried in.

"Quiet Kakashi it's your fault for being so late to meet your students and we are almost to the meeting" Kurenai said stopping for a moment to stomp on the lazy jounin through the bag. "Sorry I'm late I had to drag Kakashi-baka here so we wouldn't be too late" she said as she entered the room tossing the bag against the wall causing Kakashi to let out a loud grunt.

"Kurenai could you let him out of the bag already the meeting should have started half an hour ago" said Sarutobi rubbing his temples.

"Fine" Kurenai replied childishly before cutting the bag open with a kunai before jumping away just avoiding a punch from an angry silver haired jounin.

"I know it was you Kurenai that tried to toast my limited edition original signed copy of Icha Icha: Make out Paradise" growled Kakashi at the red eyed kunoichi who just shrugged before turning towards the Hokage while she was laughing on the inside.

"Okay so what are the results" Sarutobi asked.

"Team seven passed" Kakashi said slightly more calm since he began reading his book again.

"Team eight passed" Kurenai said quite happily thought cursing Kakashi in her mind.

"Team ten passed" said Asuma Sarutobi lazily while his hand was shaking near a pouch of cigarettes.

"So the most gifted students passed eh I guess I shouldn't be surprised" said Sarutobi before he dismissed the jounin sensei's.

"Sorry I'm late team jounin meeting" Kurenai said from behind the three genins after she used a shunshin no jutsu.

"No problem sensei I just finished telling Hinata-chan and Shino how I got my sword. That and I showed it to them you just missed it cause I just sheathed it and don't want to take it out again" replied Naruto with a grin on his face. "Hey sensei could we go to that karaoke bar you told us about now I want to try something" he said with excitement in his voice while he used the chibi no jutsu in hopes it would make her do what he asked.

Time skip

"Wow Hinata-chan I didn't know you could sing like that" Naruto said before kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.

"I can say the same for you Naruto-kun" she replied doing the same thing to him.

"I must say Kurenai-sensei is quite the singer" Shino said with a very faint blush on his cheeks though it was hidden by his collar.

"Hey Shino why didn't you sing" Naruto asked getting slightly closer to the bug user.

"Aburame's do not sing" was his only reply before using the Aburame's version of the shunshin no jutsu.

Time skip

"Come in this is kitsune in position target spotted" said a voice over a radio communicator.

"This is Hime in position" said a more feminine voice.

"Beetle in position" said a stoic voice.

"Understood move in" said another voice.

"Got it" said Naruto. "Ouch dang cat why I ought a" he started shouting as the cat clawed him.

"Does the target have a red ribbon attached to it's left ear" asked Kurenai.

"Target confirmed Tora captured" came Shino's voice.

"Naruto-kun" came Hinata's voice causing silence from Naruto for a few minutes.

"Hinata-chan thank you for saving me from the demon cat" came Naruto's voice before Kurenai and Shino heard a crash.

"Shino is everything all right over there" asked Kurenai over the radio.

"Yes sensei my teammates are just kissing" came the stoic reply.

"Okay just tell them to do it on their own time we have a mission to complete" said Kurenai not waiting for the reply as she took the radio piece out of her ear.

"Oji-san we need a better mission it is obvious that our squad has the best teamwork out of the many genin teams and if we are stuck with only D-rank missions we will never be able to get any stronger" said Naruto slightly annoyed but less than he should be since he is holding Hinata's hand.

"Naruto-kun I'm afraid I have given the last C-rank mission to team seven if you want you can join them they should be leaving the east gate around noon so you have two hours if that is all right with your sensei" replied Sarutobi getting a nod from Kurenai. "Fine the four of you are to assist team seven in escorting a bridge builder by the name of Tazuna back to his home in Nami no Kuni and to protect him from bandits dismissed" he said allowing a team a year older than them into the room.

"What's this three more brats and a women now where is that lazy scarecrow" said a drunk old man causing three of the four new arrivals to become annoyed.

"_Must not kill"_ thought Naruto his hand near his sword.

"_Stupid old man saying that females are weaker than males"_ thought Kurenai and Hinata at the same time.

"Mhmhmh" came the muffled sounds from inside a bag being dragged by two Naruto clones.

"Let the hentai out or I'll take the two of you down" Naruto said to the clones who instantly complied. When the bag was opened the two clones were immediately killed by a kunai from Kakashi who shredded the bag.

"Tazuna-san I heard the wave country has been doing poor as of late is that true" Naruto asked as they were walking down the main road as he noticed two genjutsu covered puddles.

The group walked past the puddles before two men rose from them attacking Kurenai and Kakashi wrapping them in chains before ripping them to shreds.

"Two down" said the two men in synch before they charged the group heading towards Tazuna.

Quicker than anyone could react a giant swarm of kikai bugs flew out of Shino sleeves covering the two men before they went pop from within the bugs showing that they were clones.

"_Kage Bushin" _thought the two jounin and Naruto at seeing this.

"Well it looks like a few of you were ready but Shino reacted quite fast" said Kakashi along with Kurenai appearing behind the group before hearing the banshee screech.

"What the hell we just saw the two of you die" shouted the pink haired banshee.

"Replacement jutsu" said team eight, Kurenai, and Kakashi covering their ears.

"_Can't she ever be quiet she is going to get herself killed at this rate though that wouldn't be a bad thing" _Naruto thought as he activated his Chouningan under a genjutsu before placing a silencing seal onto the pink haired banshee.

"_Thank you Naruto/Naruto-kun" _thought Kurenai, Shino, and Hinata at seeing the pink haired banshee silenced.

"Tazuna would you mind telling us why you had ninja after you" Kakashi asked to the bridge builder.

"Have you heard of Gato" Tazuna replied shaking nervously seeing the blond kid's hand on the sword on his back.

"Gato as in Gato shipping industry one of the worlds richest men why" Kakashi said a bit confused.

"That is nothing more than a cover up what that man really deals with is drugs in the black market he takes over small countries cutting them off from all economic income and takes the money for himself. He is after me because me building the bridge to the mainland would stop him from taking over my country since we had to depend on boats before this that is if I can finish the bridge" spoke Tazuna who was now sober.

"Tazuna this mission is no longer a C-rank it can be around a A-rank now since those two were just chunin so we know that a jounin will come next but I will let the genin decide if they want to continue the mission or not" Kakashi said with a serious face but went back to the eye smile afterwords.

"There is no way I'm backing out I needed someone to test myself against" Naruto said with confidence in his voice while Hinata was attached to his arm just nodding showing she agreed.

"Dobe you wouldn't survive against a jounin unlike an Uchiha" said Sasuke arrogantly but the jounin caught the hidden message saying he wanted to go.

"_I'll kill the jounin and win Hinata's heart then I'll kill that Uzumaki-baka that smells like a kitsune"_ thought Kiba. "I say we continue the mission" he shouted.

"If Sasuke-kun is going so am I" said the banshee.

Kurenai and Kakashi looked at Shino since he had yet to contribute to the conversation.

"It would not matter if I said that we do not continue the mission for I would be outvoted" calmly said Shino in his stoic voice causing Kurenai and Kakashi to just nod their heads.

"The vote is unanimous we will continue the mission" Kakashi said with the eye smile while Kurenai just sighed in the background.

"Zabuza-san" said Gozu kneeling down. "We ran into the Konoha ninjas" said Mizu. "Out of the eight ninjas there" Gozu said before he and his brother said in synch "two of them could be the one with the crest."

"Hm this should be interesting the three of us will attack this group while Haku will run back up in case we need to make a retreat" he said with anticipation.

Time skip (Ya ya I'm doing this quite a lot this chapter deal with it... Ugh I hate being sick it screws up my thinking and processing abilities)

"THAT'S-" shouted Kiba before Tazuna covered the genin's mouth with his hand.

"Quiet brat do you want Gato's men to find us why do you think I'm rowing the boat instead of using the motor" hissed the boat driver at the dog using genin.

"So how much longer till we reach land" Naruto whispered to the boat driver.

"At this pace kid I'd say another ten minutes and do me a favor toss that mutt into the ocean if he yells again" replied the boat driver causing Naruto to grin evilly.

"Can do sir" was all Naruto said before watching the Inuzuka boy waiting for the boy's mistake.

Around maybe fifteen minutes later

Naruto picked something up with his powerful hearing thanks to the Kyubi.

"Everyone duck" shouted Naruto, Kurenai, and Kakashi at the same time causing everyone to drop low to the floor while Shino grabbed the client before doing so except for Naruto who placed his hand onto his sword. Moments after the rest of the ninja hit the floor a zanbatou flew where they were until in an instant the zanbatou was flying towards the sky. A man grabbed the zanbatou by the hilt before it was out of his reach. The group looked at Naruto who was now standing where the sword just passed with his sword in his hands.

"I'm amazed kid you're the first person to deflect my sword like that and live it's too bad you have to die here" said the man through the bandages on covering the lower half of his face.

"I'm afraid not Zabuza Momochi former jounin of the hidden mist, A-ranked missing nin wanted for the attempted assignation of the third mizukage who had died three years prior to this day" Naruto said as his Chouningan activated under the genjutsu showing him a seal that he had not seen in years. _"Kisei this is your doing"_ he thought upon seeing the seal of the darkness squad on a scroll hidden by the jounin and the water squads crest on the zanbatou before his dojutsu turned itself off. "Kakashi, Kurenai-sensei handle the demon brothers they'll be attacking any moment now and do not underestimate them from what I can tell they are much stronger than jounin" Naruto shouted to the two jounin who ordered for the remaining genin to take cover and protect the bridge builder.

"Shino, Hinata-chan you two are going to see one of the released states of my sword so hope the two of you are ready" Naruto said to his teammates.

"_Released sword only members of the Fukei no Kouyou can do that is this brat one of them"_ Zabuza wondered as he raised his zanbatou getting ready to strike the young genin.

"Strike from the heavens Denkou Kyuhoushu(Lightning Nine Gems... I think)" Naruto said as the yellow gem on the hilt began glowing before the rest started to glow yellow till it was making his hand look like a ball of lightning. The yellow light covered the katana before it shattered like glass revealing a five bladed katana. "Zabuza use your swords released state I know you have the power to use it you have the crest of water and darkness on you" Naruto said just loud enough for only Zabuza to hear.

"Brat you don't get it do you I released my sword before this whole battle I knew I would find a worthy opponent the great thing is it's released state looks exactly like it's sealed one" Zabuza said with a gleam in his eye. "Now let me show you just how strong my zanpakuto is Shikon Kuriivuxa" he said as his sword began to howl then started growing fangs along the blade. "Cleave" he commanded throwing the giant zanbatou turning it into a killer disk with fangs.

"_Oh shit"_ Naruto realized seeing the destructive attack spinning towards him. "Lightning Release: Slicing Thunder" Naruto said as his zanpakuto began to glow. He swung his sword down just before the attack hit causing a booming sound to shatter the quiet for the genin near by. The sword kept spinning against his sword shattering one of the five blades before it began to slow down just barely.

"_This kid blocked my attack and all he lost was one of the five blades on his zanpakuto the only one's to deflect it is the higher seats and the captains"_ Zabuza thought impressed that a child blocked his attack.

"_Damn this it's beginning to overpower my sword er zanpakuto uh whatever already"_ Naruto thought as the sword began pushing him back his feet leaving marks in the ground."Lightning Release: Charge, Lightning Release: Blade of Thunder" he said his sword glowing brighter before it turned into pure lightning chakra.

"_I see this kid doesn't know about reiatsu so his attacks aren't as strong as they could be"_ Zabuza realized seeing this.

"_Kisei gave me nine crest and told me to use it if someone used a sword similar to my own"_ Naruto thought before he slammed Zabuza's sword into the ground. He slipped his hand into a pocket before slamming the crest onto his sword making Zabuza's eyes to widen. "Dark Thunder Blade" he shouted as his zanpakuto turned black as night crackling with dark energies.

"_Crap"_ Zabuza thought before using shunpo to grab his sword and get away before it was shattered. _"That was the crest Kisei-taichou talked about but the crest that everyone else has never had that power what in hell is going on" _Zabuza wondered as he constantly dodged swings. _"Shit what is happening this kid is getting faster with each swing it is only a matter of time before he gets me"_ realized Zabuza barely blocking the dangerous swings from Naruto's zanpakuto.

"HAKU GRAB THE DEMON BROTHERS AND RETREAT THE MISSION WILL FAIL OTHERWISE" Zabuza shouted at the top of his lungs before using his strongest attack which involved the fangs breaking off the sword surrounding the enemy in a cage. "Kid I hope you survive this attack cause I'd like to fight you once again one day and don't worry the bridge builder will be safe from here on" he said before vanishing using the shunpo.

"Lightning Release: Lightning Vortex Jutsu" Naruto said slamming the blades into the earth surrounding his body with a small vortex of lightning chakra shredding the fangs to pieces. He heard a noise below him before getting pierced through the stomach by the single fang he had missed shattering his jutsu and resealing his zanpakuto before he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata shouted dashing from her spot to her fallen boyfriend.

"The demon brothers where are they" Shino said in his usual voice with the client and team seven behind them.

"A masked kid came in and took them before we could finish them off" Kakashi said looking towards their unconscious teammate. "Kurenai get some disinfectants and a roll of bandages" he ordered before moving to the boy.

"Here Kakashi" she said handing the items to the one eyed jounin while she consoled the boy's girlfriend assuring her that he would be just fine.

"Can someone tell me what happened this doesn't look like it was done with that zanbatou of Zabuza's and I doubt that there is a suiton jutsu that could do something like this" Kakashi asked while treating the wound.

"I can fill you into that Kakashi-sensei" Shino said. "After Naruto had you and Kurenai-sensei take on the demon brothers he used a special ability of his sword with Zabuza doing the same. Naruto used a raiton jutsu with no hand seals which I suspect is thanks to his sword to block an attack from Zabuza throwing his sword. Naruto then used two more lightning jutsu's before slamming Zabuza's sword into the ground. After that Naruto had placed something onto his sword before it turned black. He had begun pushing Zabuza back until Zabuza sounded the retreat using a final attack to distract Naruto while doing so. Naruto destroyed all but one of the projectiles which is imbedded into that tree over there" Shino said surprising everyone there as he looked at the tree that was behind Naruto when he got pierced.

The two jounins looked at the tree to see a fang like object that had begun to fade. Before they could seal away the fang into a scroll it faded completely into nothing.

Heh I'm beginning to question my own writing abilities for this story since the views for most of the chapters as of late are under a hundred. Being sick is the worst fate for a writer it's impossible to think of anything while you are sneezing and coughing constantly. Any ways what will the consequences be of Zabuza, Haku, and the demon brothers abandoning killing the bridge builder bring. Hope I can get the next chapter up soon same goes for my other stories so cya everyone.

Uploaded: May 3, 2008


	12. Final Update I'm Sorry

(Sighs) I'm sorry to all the readers of this story but I will no longer be writing this story and writing a completely different version of it. The reason why well ever since chapter four the views have been below one hundred and it's making me lose the inspiration I had for this story. Another reason would be the lack of comments and add in the fact that hardly anyone added it to their favorites or alert list. Also I feel the way I had written this story was a bit amateurish. Again I'm sorry to those of you who liked this story but on the bright side hopefully the rewritten version will be much better than this one. I will try to rewrite this should I get the time and inspiration. Hey I might even bring back Himawari... Maybe not I'm not sure yet. One final sorry to my readers before I say goodbye. Sayonara to the readers should I try to rewrite this story it should be up before we get halfway through summer.

Final Update: May 16, 2008


End file.
